Correndo Atrás
by Dynha Black
Summary: COMPLETA - Tiago Potter é capaz de fazer qualquer coisa para conseguir sua amada. Mesmo que isso seja um pacto com seu maior inimigo. O que pode acontecer? Muita confusão, principalmente quando se descobre estar errado sobre seus sentimentos.
1. O Acordo

**Capítulo 1 - O Acordo**

Lílian Evans é uma garota de dezessete anos, que está no sétimo e último ano da escola de Magia e Bruxaria Hogwarts. É a monitora-chefe, que sempre respeita as regras da escola e faz de tudo para que seus companheiros de casa, a Grifinória, também as respeitem. Lily, como é chamada pelos amigos mais íntimos, é uma pessoa esquentada, que perde a calma com facilidade, principalmente quando provocada ou quando alguém faz algo que ela não gosta ou não aprova.

Por mais ilógico que possa parecer, ela tem como melhores amigos, os recordistas de detenções da escola. Tiago Potter, Sirius Black, Remo Lupin e Pedro Pettigrew formavam o "quarteto explosivo", sempre pronto a azarar alguém, principalmente se esse alguém fosse da Sonserina, como Severo Snape.

Lílian não sabe explicar como essa amizade começou, já que sempre os condenou pelas suas atitudes. Mas após um incidente no sexto ano, no qual os marotos a salvaram de uma brincadeira armada pelos sonserinos, ela passou a desenvolver uma grande simpatia pelos garotos. E o mais incrível de tudo, passou a ter como seu melhor amigo, Tiago Potter.

Tiago Potter também é um garoto de dezessete anos, que também está no sétimo ano de Hogwarts. Porém ele está longe de ser um monitor. Junto com Sirius, Remo e Pedro, ele faz parte dos "Marotos", um grupo com alta popularidade entre os alunos da escola (principalmente garotas), responsável pelas maiores azarações, brincadeiras e detenções.

Só existe uma pessoa para quem os marotos perdem em popularidade. O Sonserino Lúcio Malfoy, que era o garoto mais popular e considerado o mais bonito da escola. Apesar de sua grande aversão por filhos de trouxas, Lúcio gosta de se divertir com todas as garotas que pode e vive se gabando de conseguir a garota que quer.

Tiago e Lúcio são os apanhadores do time de quadribol de suas respectivas casas. Depois de muito se divertir com várias garotas, sem firmar compromisso com nenhuma delas, Tiago atualmente se encontra apaixonado por Bellatrix Black, da Sonserina.

A paixão de Tiago fere com todos os princípios dos Grifinórios, que não admitem qualquer tipo de relacionamento com os sonserinos. Mas como Bellatrix e Lílian eram as únicas garotas da escola que não tinham cedido aos seus encantos, ele acabou considerando um desafio conquistar uma das duas.

Porém, como Lílian acabou virando sua melhor amiga, Tiago foi desenvolvendo um sentimento maior por Bellatrix. E quando se deu conta, já estava perdidamente apaixonado. Nem os outros marotos, nem Lílian concordavam com essa paixão, mas como Tiago sempre foi cabeça dura, ele continuava com a idéia fixa de conquistar a Sonserina.

Como fazia todos os dias de manhã, Tiago esperava Lílian na sala comunal, para juntos irem para o Salão Principal. Os outros garotos já haviam descido, quando a ruiva apareceu.

− Oi Lily – Cumprimentou a garota, assim que esta apareceu.

− Quantas vezes eu tenho que te pedir para não me chamar assim? – perguntou ela, com a voz um pouco alterada.

− Você não quer que eu fique te chamando de Evans para o resto da vida, não é? – ele rebateu, passando a mão no cabelo.

− Não, mas você poderia me chamar de Lílian que já estava bom – respondeu ela, esboçando um sorriso ao ver Tiago bagunçando ainda mais o cabelo.

Apesar de melhores amigos, Lílian não se sentia à vontade de ter Tiago a chamando pelo apelido.

− E então, o que fez ontem à noite? – perguntou Tiago curioso.

− O de sempre – respondeu Lílian desanimada – Eu fui dar uma volta em Hogsmeade, encontrei um bruxo maravilhoso. Nós tivemos um jantar romântico, saímos pra dançar e no final ele me pediu em namoro. E você?

− Eu peguei a minha vassoura, último modelo lançado, e levei a Bella para um vôo romântico – respondeu Tiago suspirando – Ou seja, o de sempre.

− Li um livro a noite toda – falou Lílian, contando o que ela realmente tinha feito na noite anterior.

− Fiquei aparando e polindo a minha vassoura antiga – falou Tiago, agora dizendo a verdade.

− Sabe Tiago, eu preciso dizer uma coisa. E se digo isso é porque nós somos amigos – falou Lílian quando eles chegaram ao Salão Principal e se sentaram a mesa da Grifinória – Você precisa esquecer Bellatrix Black.

− Por que?

− Está afim dela há tempos e isso não está te fazendo bem – continuou Lílian, parecendo bastante preocupada - Parece que está obcecado.

− E daí? – questionou Tiago.

− E daí que todos os garotos gostam dela – respondeu Lílian bastante séria – Por que você acha que ela vai dar bola logo pra você? Por Merlim, Tiago, ela é uma sonserina!

− Lily querida, nenhuma garota jamais resistiu ao charme de Tiago Potter – respondeu Tiago, bastante confiante – A Bella é só uma questão de tempo.

− Ótimo. Lá vem o "rolo compressor" – respondeu Lílian irritada, indicando a garota que acabara de entrar no Salão Principal.

Não só Tiago, como todos os garotos que estavam no Salão, pararam para admirar a recém chegada. Bellatrix Black era uma garota muito bonita e popular. Alta, cabelos pretos, longos e lisos, olhos verdes e um incrível poder de deixar qualquer garoto babando por onde ela passava, eram suas características. Bella era da Sonserina, mas nem por isso os garotos das outras casas deixavam de admirá-la ou chamá-la para sair. Muito popular, ela é uma grande amiga de Lúcio Malfoy.

− Fecha a boca. A baba já ta escorrendo! – falou Sirius, sentando ao lado de Tiago, mas este pareceu não escutar o que o amigo tinha falado.

− Por que não a chama logo pra sair com você? – sugeriu Pedro, enquanto se servia de uma torrada. Lílian fez cara de tédio.

− Tudo a seu tempo – respondeu Tiago, finalmente conseguindo olhar para o seu prato.

− Sabe Pontas, eu juro que não te entendo – falou Sirius de mau humor – Com tanta garota em Hogwarts, por que você tinha que se interessar justo pela minha prima?

− Por que ela é uma gata! – respondeu Tiago, voltando a encarar Bella.

− E maliciosa. Vai adorar te usar e depois te jogar fora – falou Sirius irritado – Quer um conselho, desista.

− Eu já dei esse conselho a ele, mas ele não me escutou – reclamou Lílian, olhando para Remo.

− Bom, acho que Tiago tem consciência suficiente pra decidir o que é certo e o que é errado – falou Remo, deixando todos os outros decepcionados.

− Vamos – chamou Lílian – Temos aula de Poções agora.

Enquanto isso, na mesa da Sonserina, Lúcio Malfoy observava uma certa grifinória se levantar. Ele há muito tempo suspirava pela garota, mas esta não lhe dava a menos atenção.

− Sabe, vou sentir falta desse lugar.

− Eu também. Principalmente da comida – falou Goyle, sendo apoiado por Crabbe.

− Você não vai sentir falta das garotas? – perguntou Crabbe curioso.

− Somente de uma...

− Quem? – perguntou Goyle suspreso.

− Lílian Evans – falou Lúcio com uma voz triste, porém maquiavélica – Ainda não acredito que não consegui conquistar uma Grifinória sangue-ruim. É de partir meu coração.

− Você ainda tem três semanas para convida-la para ir ao baile com você! – sugeriu Crabbe.

− E ser dispensado – falou Goyle, recebendo um olhar irritado de Lúcio.

− Desta vez eu tenho um plano. Eu vou conseguir conquistar Lílian Evans e leva-la ao baile de formatura ou não me chamo Lúcio Malfoy.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Na masmorra onde são realizadas as aulas de poções, Tiago como sempre se sentou com Lílian, Pedro com Remo e Sirius com uma garota que também era do sétimo ano da Grifinória. Lúcio sentou atrás de Tiago com Crabbe. E Bellatrix sentou do outro lado, junto com Rodolfo Lestrange.

O professor de poções começou a falar sobre a poção que eles teriam que preparar naquele dia, mas Tiago não conseguiu escutar uma palavra sequer do que ele dizia, pois seu olhar estava em Bella. Lílian bufou ao seu lado, tentando-o trazer de volta pra aula, mas ele não deu a menor importância.

− E aí Tiago, como vão as suas fãs? – perguntou Lílian, tentando fazer o garoto prestar atenção nela.

− Ahn?

− Muitas fãs te convidando para ir ao baile?

− Você sabe que sim – respondeu ele, passando a se interessar na conversa – Por que quer saber?

− Faltam três semanas para a formatura – falou Lílian sem muita coragem.

− É mesmo! – respondeu Tiago, olhando esperançoso na direção de Bella

− Sei lá – Continuou Lílian sem graça, deixando Tiago intrigado - Ia ser legal a gente ir.

− Lílian Evans me chamando para ir ao baile? – questionou Tiago, antes de dar uma grande gargalhada, que chamou a atenção de todos os que estavam concentrados preparando suas poções - Ninguém te convidou, certo?

− Tem me visto com alguém? – perguntou ela, com o rosto da mesma cor dos cabelos - Vou ter que implorar pra ir com você?

− Um pouco – respondeu Tiago sorrindo marotamente.

− Então eu vou ter que me contentar em ir sozinha. E você pelo visto vai acabar indo com o Remo, Sirius e Pedro.

− Não! – falou Tiago imediatamente, ao pensar na possibilidade de ter que ir com o Pedro, pois Sirius e Remo certamente arranjariam par – Você arranjou um par.

− Valeu, Tiago.

− Eu é que agradeço – respondeu ele sorrindo e passando a mão no cabelo. Em seguida ele deu um beijo na bochecha de Lílian, a deixando super envergonhada. Lúcio se mexeu inquieto. Bella olhou para trás, deixando Tiago "abobado".

− Eu estou pensando em fazer uma festinha hoje. Está a fim de ir? – perguntou ela, olhando na direção de Tiago.

− Hoje eu não posso – respondeu Lúcio, sorrindo de prazer ao ver Tiago murchar na carteira da frente – Tenho um compromisso.

− Vocês tão achando que isso é o que? – falou o professor irritado – Quero as poções de vocês prontas em 5 minutos na minha mesa.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Mais tarde, na sala comunal, os marotos discutiam sobre quem iriam levar par ao baile. Remo e Tiago dividiam um sofá, o primeiro lendo, o segundo pensativo. Pedro estava em uma poltrona, como sempre, com uma barra de chocolate na mão. E Sirius estava deitado ocupando todo o sofá, pensando em quem ele levaria.

− E então, Almofadinhas. Já sabe com quem vai? – perguntou Pedro curioso.

− Tudo a seu tempo, Rabicho. Eu não vou a esse baile com qualquer uma – respondeu Sirius se esticando no sofá onde estava deitado.

− Pois você vai acabar ficando sozinho – provocou Tiago.

− E você que vai com a senhorita certinha monitora? – Sirius rebateu a provocação – Está envergonhando os marotos indo para o baile com a monitora-chefe. Ah, eu me esqueci Remo. Você também é monitor.

− E então Tiago, empolgado pra ir com a Lílian? – perguntou Pedro, enquanto devorava seu chocolate.

− Por Merlin, _é só a Evans _.

− Como assim "é só a Evans"? – estranhou Remo, fechando o livro – Até um ano atrás você faria de tudo pra ir com ela. Você por acaso não está pensando em brincar com ela, está?

− Calma, Aluado – respondeu Tiago, ficando sério – Eu não disse isso. Acontece que eu sei tudo sobre a Lily. Ela é minha melhor amiga. E olha que eu não tenho nenhum outro amigo do sexo feminino. Seria como beijar a minha irmã.

− Em alguns países isso é legal! – provocou Sirius novamente, recebendo uma almofada na cara como resposta de Tiago.

− Você é incrível, Almofadinhas – falou Remo, rindo da cara que Sirius fez ao receber a almofada.

− Eu sei que eu sou perfeito – respondeu ele, tentando mandar a almofada de volta em Tiago, que escapou por um triz. Tiago se levantou e resolveu sair da sala.

− Hei Pontas, onde é que você vai? – perguntou Sirius intrigado ao ver a atitude do amigo.

− Vou dar uma volta – respondeu Tiago saindo da sala comunal.

A verdade é que Tiago estava um pouco triste. Ele se sentia bem em ir ao baile com Lílian, era melhor ir com sua melhor amiga do que com uma garota qualquer. Mas ele queria muito ir com Bella. Seria capaz de fazer qualquer coisa pra ir com ela.

Estava tão distraído em seus pensamentos, que não notou quando esbarrou em alguma coisa, ou melhor, em alguém.

− Presta atenção por onde anda, Potter – resmungou Lúcio, massageando o braço, onde Tiago acabara de acerta-lo.

− Não enche – respondeu Tiago de mau humor.

− O que está rolando entre você e a Lílian Evans? – perguntou Lúcio demonstrando bastante interesse.

− Por que a pergunta? – estranhou Tiago.

− Posso estar interessado.

− Em Lílian Evans? – perguntou Tiago, com ar de deboche – O sonserino metido que não gosta de trouxas e muito menos de Grifinórios? Pode confiar em mim, ela não faz seu tipo.

− Bellatrix Black também não faz o seu, mas posso dar um jeito. – Tiago olhou para Lúcio, parecendo bastante interessado.

− Quem disse que estou a fim dela? – perguntou Tiago, tentando disfarçar o interesse.

− Ah, qual é! Você está de olho nela o ano inteiro. Eu só queria ajudar.

− Qual é a pegadinha? – perguntou Tiago fazendo Lúcio rir.

− E por que tem de haver uma?

− Sei lá. Nós nunca nós demos bem, principalmente por causa da nossa rivalidade no quadribol, e agora você quer me ajudar?

− Tem razão – respondeu Lúcio, olhando fixamente para Tiago - Não te conheço, e você não me conhece. Você é um Grifinório e eu um Sonserino. Mas o baile está aí, eu estou a fim de ir com a Lílian, e você, com a Bella...

− E por que você acha que eu tenho chance?

− Não tem – respondeu Lúcio, deixando Tiago irritado - mas ela é minha amiga, e eu posso te ajudar.

− Por que a Lily? Você pode ficar com qualquer garota!

− Lílian é especial – respondeu Lúcio, com ar de sonhador - O que acha? Vou no seu lugar e você vai no meu.

Tiago hesitou. Seu pensamento foi de Lílian para Bella. Ele se imaginou dançando no salão durante o baile de formatura com a garota que perturbava o seu sono. Suas dúvidas foram todas se esvaindo e ele tomou a decisão.

− Fechado – respondeu ele, para a alegria de Lúcio.

− Você não vai se arrepender!

* * *

**Notas da Autora:**

Pensaram que iam se livrar de mim, não é? Mas estavam enganados!

Bom pessoal, essa fic é um pouco diferente dos padrões de fics Lílian/Tiago. Eu tive a idéia maluca de escrever essa fic desse jeito depois que eu vi o filme "Correndo Atrás" que me deu base pra escrever. Pra quem viu o filme e gostou, eu espero que gostem da fic. E pra quem não viu ou viu e não gostou, espero que gostem da fic!

E não se esqueçam de comentar. Eles são a minha fonte de inspiração para continuar escrevendo!

Beijos pra todos

_Dynha Black_


	2. Conquistas

**Capítulo 2 – Conquistas**

− O que vamos fazer agora? – perguntou Sirius arrumando os cabelos, assim que o treino de quadribol acabou.

− Eu não sei quanto a vocês, mas eu tenho um compromisso! – falou Tiago, saindo apressado.

− O que deu nele? – estranhou Sirius, perguntando para Remo e Pedro que estavam assistindo o treino.

− Não sei. Ele está estranho desde ontem à noite. – respondeu Pedro.

− Espero que ele não tenha conseguido sair com a Bella.

− Está com ciúmes, Almofadinhas? – provocou Pedro.

− Já viu Sirius Black com ciúmes? – respondeu Sirius, estufando o peito – Só não quero ver meu amiguinho arrasado por causa de uma sonserina nojenta.

− Sirius, ela é sua prima!

− Precisa ficar me lembrando desse "detalhe" a toda hora, Aluado? – retrucou Sirius irritado – Que tal darmos uma passada na cozinha?

− Ótima idéia. Eu estou morrendo de fome! – falou Pedro animado.

− Você está sempre morrendo de fome, Rabicho.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

− E então, o que você tem aí? – perguntou Lúcio curioso, assim que Tiago chegou no corujal.

− Um poema – respondeu Tiago entregando o pergaminho para Lúcio. Este o abriu e leu o que estava escrito.

− Meio fresco – respondeu Lúcio olhando enjoado para o papel – Tem certeza de que ela vai gostar?

− É o poema favorito dela – respondeu Tiago, se xingando mentalmente por ter roubado o caderno de Lílian para copiar o poema.

Lúcio pegou o poema, o colocou em um envelope endereçado para Lílian Evans, o prendeu na perna de uma das corujas da escola, e a soltou na janela.

− E quanto a você, o que tem pra mim? – perguntou Tiago curioso.

− Isso – respondeu Lúcio mostrando um papel.

A medida que Tiago lia o que estava escrito no papel, sua expressão ia se tornando cada vez mais de surpresa.

− Bella vai adorar isso – falou Lúcio com um sorriso malicioso no rosto, deixando Tiago irritado.

− Eu não vou mandar isso – respondeu Tiago com raiva. Lúcio tomou o papel da mão dele, rabiscou algo no verso, prendeu em outra coruja e a soltou.

− Já mandou – respondeu ele, sorrindo ainda mais, ao ver a coruja voando.

− Ela vai me odiar!

− Bem se vê que você não sabe nada sobre as mulheres, Potter.

− E você entende muita coisa! – Tiago respondeu, irritado e se culpando mentalmente por ter feito aquele acordo com o sonserino.

− Potter, Potter. Você não percebe? Todo mundo fica se exibindo pra agradar a Bella. Ela está cansada de ver caras babando em cima dela. Você precisa ser diferente!

− Mas dizer que o cabelo dela é palha de aço é um pouco demais! – respondeu Tiago irritado – Eu te dou um poema pra você mandar pra Lílian e você me dá isso? Não sei como tive coragem de aceitar fazer acordo com você.

− Quer desistir? – perguntou Lúcio provocando Tiago – Mas sabe, depois que você estiver com a Bella no baile, vai me agradecer por isso.

− Eu espero que sim – respondeu Tiago, caminhando em direção a porta do corujal.

− Ah Potter! – chamou Lúcio – Não contou para ninguém do nosso acordo?

− Eu ainda tenho um pouco de sanidade mental, Malfoy! Prefiro ficar sem a Bella a contar para alguém que fiz um acordo com você! – respondeu Tiago saindo do corujal.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Quando Tiago chegou na sala comunal, Lílian praticamente o arrastou para um canto, não lhe deixando a menor possibilidade de falar qualquer coisa com os outros marotos.

− Algum problema, Lily?

− Eu é quem pergunto, Tiago. Você tem andado meio estranho – respondeu a ruiva, analisando o maroto da cabeça aos pés.

− Você sempre disse que eu era estranho!

− Eu quero dizer, mais do que o normal!

− Lily, fica tranqüila! Eu estou bem!

− Já desistiu da idéia maluca de conquistar a Bellatrix? – ela perguntou, esperançosa que ele tivesse desistido.

− Olha, eu entendo que o Sirius não me apóie. Ele detesta a prima. Mas quanto a você... bom, esperava que você me ajudasse – falou Tiago chateado.

− Eu estou te ajudando. Tiago, ela não é uma boa escolha.

− A um ano atrás você também dizia que eu não era uma boa escolha pra você. As coisas mudam. Olha só para nós dois. Até um tempo atrás nós éramos inimigos mortais! Quer dizer, eu era seu inimigo. E veja só agora, melhores amigos.

− Isso não vai acontecer com a Bellatrix!

− Entendo sua preocupação! E pode ficar tranqüila, eu sei me cuidar – respondeu Tiago, mexendo no cabelo de Lílian e indo encontrar com os marotos.

− Hei Potter!

− Já sei, Evans!

− Lílian - respondeu a ruiva, rindo da cara que Tiago fez.

Em seguida Lílian foi para o seu quarto, disposta descansar um pouco, ou talvez ler um livro. Mas assim que entrou no aposento, foi surpreendida por uma coruja que batia incessantemente na janela.

Ela foi até a janela e a abriu. A coruja esticou a perna, mostrando um envelope, onde Lílian pode ver seu nome escrito. A ruiva pegou a correspondência, deixando a coruja livre para voar novamente.

Lílian ficou extremamente curiosa com a carta. Ela sabia que a coruja era uma das corujas da escola. Só não entendia por que alguém da escola lhe mandaria uma carta.

Abriu a carta e ficou assustada com o conteúdo. Mais assustada ainda ficou ao ver quem assinara o poema.

− Isso só pode ser uma brincadeira – falou para si mesma.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Sirius e Tiago conversavam animadamente depois do jantar. O primeiro esquecera completamente que o segundo andava meio distante. Eles estavam planejando sobre o que iriam aprontar no dia seguinte. Remo, Pedro e Lílian vinham logo atrás. Pedro vinha de deliciando com um pedaço de bolo de chocolate que pegara da mesa no Salão Principal, enquanto Lílian e Remo conversavam assuntos de monitoria.

− Potter – Lúcio Malfoy chamou, quando eles estavam chegando na escada de mármore que havia após o Salão Principal.

− O que você quer, estrume de dragão? – perguntou Sirius, irritado com a nova presença.

− Não estou falando com você, Black – respondeu Lúcio com rispidez – Potter, quero falar com você.

− Se quer falar com ele, desembucha de uma vez, Malfoy – respondeu Sirius novamente.

− O que eu quero falar com ele não lhe diz respeito – retrucou Lúcio. Crabbe e Goyle, que estavam atrás do loiro, riram.

− Olha aqui, sua bonequinha de luxo...

− Sirius, chega! – falou Tiago, puxando Lúcio para um canto afastado dos demais.

− Eu não acredito nisso! Você acredita nisso, Aluado?

− Eu não sei o que ele quer, Sirius.

− Tiago não é mais o mesmo. Desde que se apaixonou pela maldita da Bella – retrucou Sirius, no exato momento que Bellatrix aparecia. Porém, ela nada escutou – Falando no diabo... eu vou subir.

− Black! – ela chamou, antes que ele pudesse subir.

− O que você quer? – perguntou Sirius com raiva, parando de andar e encarando a prima – Quer saber Bella, eu não faço questão de escutar o que você tem a dizer.

− A próxima vez que me mandar um bilhete simpático como o que eu recebi esta manhã, vai se ver comigo! – ela falou, bastante irritada.

− Não sei do que você está falando.

− Além de tudo é covarde e não assume o que faz. Você é pior do que eu pensei. Bem se vê que é o desgosto da família – respondeu ela, saindo em seguida.

Sirius ficou olhando a prima se afastar. Ele queria retrucar, mas ela não havia lhe dado a oportunidade. E covarde era uma coisa que ele não era. Nunca seria. E ela ainda ia pagar por isso. Em seguida seu olhar recaiu sobre Tiago e Lúcio que ainda conversavam num canto afastado.

− Quer saber, eu vou subir – falou ele, dando as costas para os outros e subindo no exato instante que Tiago voltava.

− O que deu nele?

− Uma discussão com a Bellatrix. – respondeu Remo preocupado com Sirius.

− O que _ele _queria com você? – perguntou Lílian curiosa.

− Nada demais - respondeu Tiago, deixando Lílian, Remo e Pedro desconfiados – Ah, Lily eu queria falar com você.

− Nós vamos subir, não é Rabicho? – falou Remo, ao perceber que Tiago queria falar em particular com Lílian.

− Subir? Mas por que? – perguntou Pedro, sendo praticamente arrastado pela escada por Remo.

− O que você quer, Tiago? – perguntou a ruiva, sua voz bem seca.

− Ei Lily, pra que tanta frieza?

− Eu só estou um pouco cansada. E então, o que você quer?

− Bem... é que... eu... que...

− Tiago Potter com dificuldades pra falar? Oh céus, o que mais falta acontecer?

− Malfoy me convidou para ir numa festa dos Sonserinos –respondeu Tiago sem encarar a ruiva.

− Eu acho que estou ficando louca!

− E eu queria muito ir.

− Por favor, o que você fez com o Tiago? – ela perguntou, balançando o garoto - Dá pra você deixar esse corpo e me deixar conversar com o Potter novamente?

− Hei Lily, não é brincadeira. Bella vai estar lá!

− Ótimo. Boa festa pra você! – falou Lílian, dando as costas para Tiago.

− Lily?

− Não, não venha me pedir para ir a essa festa com você! – respondeu ela, virando-se para Tiago.

− Por favor!

− Nem se você me implorar.

− Eu estou implorando – falou Tiago, se ajoelhando aos pés dela – O que mais que você quer que eu faça?

− Isso é loucura, Potter. E eu não vou fazer isso por você!

− Por Merlim, Lily, é uma coisa tão simples...

− Simples? Me misturar com um bando de sonserinos nojentos, que se acham os superiores e que odeiam filhos de trouxas... nem daqui a mil anos.

− Você é a minha melhor amiga. Faz isso por mim – insistiu Tiago, ainda de joelhos.

− Por que você não chama os marotos?

− Eles não vão entender – retrucou Tiago, segurando as pernas de Lílian – Por Favor!

− Não, não e não, Tiago Potter. Nem que um raio caia sobre a minha cabeça!

* * *

Bom pessoal, eu queria agradecer muito por todos os comentários que eu recebi. Muita gente estranhou o fato do Tiago ser apaixonado pela Bellatrix, mas como eu disse, essa é uma fic bem diferente dos padrões de fic Lily/Tiago. Eu espero que vocês gostem e continuem comentando! Agradecimentos para **Anaisa, Miss.Leandra Friendship Black, Silverghost, Je black, Bru Malfoy Black, BaBi Evans e Thelma **. 


	3. Confissão

**Capítulo 3 – Confissão**

− O que eu não faço por você? – perguntou Lílian, quando ela e Tiago estavam indo para uma das masmorras, escondidos debaixo da capa da invisibilidade do maroto - Sabe que vamos fazer papel de bobos?

− Não vamos não – respondeu Tiago confiante, retirando a capa.

− Convite? – perguntou um sonserino, logo na entrada da masmorra.

− Aqui está – Tiago entregou dois convite e ele e Lílian entraram.

Na festa não havia muita gente, a maioria era de Sonserinos e uns poucos de outras casas. Lílian e Tiago eram os únicos Grifinórios.

− Então, é o que você imaginava? – perguntou Lílian com ironia.

− Quase – respondeu Tiago procurando Bellatrix e a encontrando junto com Lúcio.

− Tiago aconteça o que acontecer, por favor, não me deixe sozinha... – falou Lílian, mas ao olhar para o lado viu que ele havia sumido – Ótimo.

− E então Malfoy? – perguntou Tiago indo falar com Lúcio.

− Ela queria que você viesse. Quer conversar – falou Lúcio empolgado - Está no papo.

− Ótimo – respondeu Tiago – Vou lá falar com ela!

− Boa sorte! – respondeu Lúcio rindo enquanto Tiago se aproximava de Bellatrix. Ele também tinha o que fazer. E começou a procurar uma certa ruiva.

− Bella – chamou Tiago, fazendo a morena o encarar com surpresa.

− Potter. Está com algum problema?

− Recebeu meu bilhete?

− Ah – disse Bella surpresa – Então quer dizer que foi você? A mando do Black, eu suponho?

− Na verdade, fui eu quem quis mandar.

− Então da próxima vez que quiser me mandar alguma coisa – ela falou se aproximando bem do maroto, deixando Tiago suspirando da cabeça aos pés – Preste bem atenção com quem você mexe.

Tiago nem teve tempo de entender o que ela disse, pois no segundo seguinte ele estava com o rosto todo molhado da bebida que Bellatrix jogara na cara dele.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

− Evans – disse Lúcio, ao encontrar com a grifinória - Justamente quem eu procurava.

− Então agora que você me achou, pode me deixar em paz – respondeu Lílian com rispidez.

− Ei, para que tanta ignorância? Eu só queria conversar.

− Lúcio Malfoy, Sonserino, aquele que detesta trouxas querendo conversar com Lílian Evans, Grifinória e... ah, por Merlim, filha de trouxas. O que mais falta acontecer?

− Eu pensei que poderíamos colocar nossas diferenças de lado.

− Isso não está acontecendo – falou Lílian, fechando os olhos – Quando eu acordar vou estar deitada em minha cama e tudo não vai ter passado de um pesadelo.

− Recebeu minha carta?

− Poesia... quem diria?

− Surpresa! Você gostou? – perguntou Lúcio curioso.

− Eu diria que eu fiquei surpresa por receber uma poesia de você, Malfoy.

− Pode me chamar de Lúcio – respondeu ele, deixando Lílian intrigada – E então, não está acostumada a receber coisas assim de um garoto, não é mesmo? Aposto como ninguém nunca percebeu você. Sempre se escondendo atrás dos livros. Não é assim que uma garota tem que ser... veja a Bella por exemplo, sempre elegante, sempre bem arrumada, os garotos babam por ela... – Lúcio parou de falar ao ver que Lílian sumira do seu lado.

Em seguida, Tiago parou ao lado dele, bastante irritado.

− O que foi? – perguntou o sonserino com surpresa.

− Valeu pela ajuda – respondeu Tiago irritado – Só faltou ela me enfeitiçar.

− Você que não sabe fazer as coisas direito. A Evans nem me deu bola!

− Claro! Você chegou perto dela cheio de pose. Malfoy, não adianta eu escrever a melhor poesia pra você mandar pra ela. Se não for mais humilde ela nunca vai cair na sua.

− Isso é idiotice – respondeu Lúcio irritado.

− Quer desistir então?

− Claro que não! Por que, você quer?

− Não. Mas a idéia que eu tinha era "Potter impressiona a Bella" e não "Potter irrita a Bella".

− Você ainda tem muito que aprender sobre as mulheres – respondeu Lúcio malicioso - Preste atenção: garotas gostam de babacas.

− Então é por isso que você é um? – provocou Tiago. Lúcio ficou ainda mais irritado.

− Escuta aqui Potter. Se você quer a minha ajuda com a Bella tem que fazer o que eu falo ou você jamais vai conseguir alguma coisa com ela, entendeu?

− Claro – respondeu Tiago incerto.

− Você tem que entender que algumas garotas são inseguras.

− Você acha que Bellatrix Black é insegura?

− É a capitã da insegurança – respondeu Lúcio sorridente. Tiago cada vez mais achava que estava cometendo uma loucura.

− Então você acha que se eu a tratar mal, ela vai cair na minha?

− Com certeza – Lúcio falou cheio de malicia.

− Não faz o mínimo sentido!

− Já namorou uma garota assim? – Tiago balançou a cabeça negativamente - Eu juro. Perguntinha simples... você a quer ou não?

− Quero, mas...

− Vem comigo. Ela está ali.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Depois de uma conversa nada agradável com Lúcio Malfoy, Lílian saiu o mais rápido que pôde da masmorra e correu para a Torre da Grifinória, rezando para que nem Filch, nem sua gata, muito menos algum dos professores a pegassem perambulando pelos corredores da escola fora do horário permitido.

Por sorte, ela conseguiu chegar ao Quadro da Mulher Gorda sem encontrar com ninguém. Disse a senha e entrou. A sala comunal da Grifinória estava praticamente vazia. Exceto por Sirius, que estava sentado na poltrona perto da lareira.

− Acordado até essa hora? – perguntou Lílian, sentando ao lado do maroto.

− Estou sem sono – respondeu ele, parecendo chateado - Como foi a festa?

− Uma droga se quer realmente saber.

− E o Tiago?

− Ficou lá, provavelmente babando em cima da sua prima – respondeu Lílian, bastante aborrecida.

− Esse amor do Tiago pela Bellatrix está acabando com ele. Ele não é mais o "Pontas" de antigamente.

− Ou seja, ele não apronta mais com você pela escola, azarando pessoas ou fazendo brincadeiras com outros alunos – respondeu Lílian fazendo Sirius rir.

− As vezes eu me esqueço que você é monitora.

− Eu também.

− Por que veio embora? – Perguntou Sirius curioso.

− Por que eu não tinha nada pra fazer naquele lugar. A não ser ver o Tiago correndo atrás de outra garota... ah, é claro, ter que aturar o Malfoy.

− Lúcio Malfoy? – estranhou Sirius.

− Que outro Malfoy nós conhecemos?

− O que ele queria com você?

− Eu não entendi muito bem. Hoje de manhã eu recebi uma carta dele. Com uma poesia. E o mais incrível é que era minha poesia favorita. Como ele poderia saber?

− Estranho. Muito estranho.

− Pois é – respondeu Lílian levantando e indo até a janela – Eu não acredito!

− O que foi? – perguntou Sirius surpreso indo para junto da ruiva. E ficando ainda mais surpreso – Tiago e Bella juntos, passeando no jardim.

− Parece que ele finalmente conseguiu o que tanto queria – falou Lílian triste, voltando a se sentar na poltrona.

− Ei Lily!

− Evans! – respondeu Lílian meio sem pensar – Quer dizer, pode ser Lílian.

− Que seja – respondeu Sirius, sem se importar - Mas, por que você ficou triste desse jeito?

− Do que você está falando? – perguntou ela, tentando disfarçar.

− Ah qual é! Você pode enganar os outros, mas nunca Sirius Black.

− Black, absolutamente eu não faço a menor idéia do que você esteja falando.

− Isso é demais – falou Sirius dando um pulo – Como eu nunca percebi isso antes. Lílian Evans está gostando de Tiago Potter.

− Isso é loucura – respondeu Lílian, bastante perturbada.

− Qual é o problema, Lílian? Por que uma monitora não pode gostar de um maroto?

− Por que isso é loucura! Eu já disse! – respondeu ela se levantando. Sirius foi atrás dela.

− Por que não assume o que está na cara? Eu posso te ajudar!

− Sirius Black, o grande conquistador agora virou cupido? Quando essa transformação aconteceu?

− Isso é um sim? – provocou o maroto.

− Sim de que?

− De que você gosta do Tiago.

− Por Merlim – falou Lílian, quase correndo para a escada que levava aos dormitórios. Mas Sirius foi atrás dela.

− Lílian, você não vê que a melhor coisa que tem a fazer neste momento é confessar? O que você ganha escondendo o que sente?

− E o que você ganha se eu contar o que sinto? - perguntou Lílian sem pensar, para depois se dar conta do que tinha falado – Merlim, o que eu fiz pra merecer isso – Ela falou sentando no primeiro degrau da escada.

− Não é tão ruim assim – falou Sirius, sentando ao seu lado, e passando o braço pelo ombro dela – Tudo que você precisa fazer é confessar. Vai se sentir muito melhor se fizer isso.

− Tudo bem. Tudo bem, Sirius. Você venceu - Lílian respirou fundo antes de continuar – Eu confesso. Eu, Lílian Evans, gosto de ninguém menos que Tiago Potter.

− Não foi tão ruim assim, foi?

− E você vai me jurar que não vai contar isso pra ninguém! Ou eu juro que te mato.

− Te dou a minha palavra de maroto.

− E desde quando sua palavra de maroto é confiável?

− Você me ofende desse jeito – falou Sirius, fingindo que tinha ficado magoado.

− Tudo bem. Mas se um dia eu souber que você contou pra alguém, você já era, Black – respondeu ela, subindo rapidamente as escadas.

− Tudo bem, Lily. Ninguém vai saber - falou Sirius, sorrindo marotamente - Ninguém que não precise saber – completou depois que Lílian subiu.

* * *

Me desculpem pela demora! Eu acabei de chegar de viagem e vim correndo para o computador pra poder publicar esse capítulo. Espero que gostem. Adorei todos os comentários e espero que vcs deixem mais. São a minha fonte de inspiração.

**TLupin: **Bem, a Lily foi... quanto ao Tiago, ele ainda vai ter o que merece. Bjos.

**Miss. Leandra Friendship Black: **É, nossa amiga ruiva acabou cedendo aos apelos de Tiago. O que uma mulher não faz quando está apaixonada? Vamos ver onde isso vai parar. Bjos.

**Sarah-Lupin-Black: **Digamos que eu tenha tido um surto, por isso essa história sem pé nem cabeça. Mas eu queria fazer algo diferente. Espero que continue gostando. Bjos.

**Babi Evans: **Realmente a fic tá uma loucura total. Mas eu espero que vc continue lendo e principalmente, continue gostando. Bjos.


	4. Brigas

**Capítulo 4 – Brigas**

Lúcio levou Tiago para perto de Bellatrix, que ficou encarando o Sonserino esperando por uma explicação por tal ato. Ele falou alguma coisa em seu ouvido, o que fez com que ela sorrisse.

- Vamos dar um passeio pelo jardim? – falou Lúcio para Bellatrix, que aceitou na mesma hora. Ele fez sinal para Tiago os acompanhar.

Porém, ao chegar na porta de entrada do castelo, Lúcio cochichou algo para Tiago e disse que precisava voltar, deixando o maroto e Bellatrix a sós. Os dois começaram a caminhar lado a lado, sem dizerem nenhuma palavra, até se aproximarem do lago.

- E então, Potter. O que você quer me dizer? – perguntou Bellatrix com a voz mais sensual que conseguiu fazer, deixando Tiago arrepiado da cabeça aos pés.

- Bem, eu... eu... queria saber... se... se você... você gostou... da carta? – perguntou Tiago, gaguejando do início ao fim. Bellatrix fechou a cara na mesma hora.

- Está querendo curtir com a minha cara? – ela disse, bastante séria – Pois saiba que eu não sou como essas garotinhas que você está acostumado a sair, Potter. Jamais ficarei correndo atrás de você. Absolutamente não faz o meu tipo! Diga de uma vez por todas o que quer comigo?

- Eu... – Tiago se lembrou das palavras de Lúcio, que não paravam de martelar em sua cabeça "se eu a tratar mal, ela vai cair na minha". E sem pensar duas vezes, Tiago empurrou a sonserina para dentro do lago.

Quando se viu molhada da cabeça aos pés, ela teve um acesso de fúria e começou a chamar Tiago dos piores nomes que conhecia. Ele ficou olhando espantado para a garota. Segundo Lúcio, ele esperava que Bellatrix gostasse que ele a tratasse mal. Mas a reação dela estava longe de ser a de uma pessoa que tinha gostado de ser atirada no lago.

Bellatrix saiu da água, ainda bufando insultos contra Tiago. Sacou a varinha e lançou um feitiço contra o maroto, que no segundo seguinte, era arremessado para o alto.

Se Tiago pensou que não faltava acontecer mais nada de ruim naquele momento, ele estava enganado. Pois no momento que conseguiu ficar de pé, Filch caminhava sorridente para ele. Estava encrencado.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Lílian acordou se sentindo absolutamente disposta, porém bastante chateada. Ainda não conseguia acreditar que numa mesma noite, ela tinha ido a uma festa de sonserinos com Tiago, escutado Lúcio Malfoy dar em cima dela e ainda confessar para Sirius que gostava de Tiago.

Trocou de roupa e desceu para a sala comunal. Como não havia ninguém, ela pensou em descer para tomar seu café da manhã no Salão Principal. Foi quando uma voz a chamou, assustando-a.

− Por Merlim, Tiago! – falou ela, bastante assustada – Você me assustou.

− Por que foi embora ontem da festa? – perguntou Tiago, bastante chateado.

− Por que eu tinha algo melhor pra fazer, tipo dormir – ela respondeu se irritando - Devia experimentar.

− Eu falei com o Malfoy ontem sobre você – ele continuou, quando Lílian mencionou sair da sala.

− Deve ter sido educativo.

− Ele perguntou muitas coisas sobre você!

− É mesmo? Bom, deve ter sido uma conversa agradável – respondeu Lílian irritada – Aposto como em algum dia você disse pra ele que eu gostava de poesia.

− Como assim? – Tiago fingiu não ter entendido o que ela estava querendo insinuar.

− Eu recebi uma poesia do Malfoy esses dias. Pra ser mais exata, era a minha poesia favorita.

− Então ele deve conhecer bem o seu gosto!

− Ou então alguém anda passando informações sobre mim para ele.

− Não entendi – falou Tiago, enquanto Lílian se aproximava dele.

− Sabe, é muito estranha essa amizade toda entre você e o Malfoy.

− Não somos amigos – defendeu-se Tiago.

− Que seja. O fato é que vocês têm conversado muito ultimamente. E olha que coincidência... sobre mim – Lílian disse ironicamente.

− Nós não conversamos só sobre você!

− Ah não. Eu já ia me esquecendo do assunto favorito de Tiago Potter: Bellatrix Black – A irritação de Lílian estava se tornando raiva – Quem sabe o Malfoy não anda te dando umas dicas com ela em troca de informações sobre a minha pessoa.

− Eu nunca faria isso com você, Lily! – Tiago fez cara de ofendido.

− Então como conseguiu um "maravilhoso" passeio noturno pelos jardins do castelo com ela? – Tiago ficou surpreso com a pergunta – Quer saber? Poupe-me dos detalhes sórdidos.

− Mas Lily... – ele chamou quando a ruiva estava em frente ao quadro da mulher gorda.

− Evans, Tiago – ela respondeu – De agora em diante você volta a me chamar de Evans!

Lílian saiu da sala comunal e Tiago foi atrás. Ele estava bastante intrigado, querendo saber como Lílian poderia saber que ele estivera no jardim do castelo com Bellatrix. Será que a notícia já tinha se espalhado? Mas ela não poderia saber, pois ainda não tinha saído da sala comunal. E disso ele tinha certeza, pois passara a noite em claro na sala comunal, esperando para conversar com ela sobre o "acontecido".

Ao chegar no Salão Principal, Tiago sentiu diversos olhares sobre si, mas não entendeu o motivo dos mesmos. Foi se sentar no mesmo lugar de costume, ao lado dos outros marotos e de Lílian, que estava tão brava com ele, que não disse uma palavra.

− É Pontas. Eu sabia que você ia se dar mal – provocou Sirius – Espero que não tenha pegado um resfriado.

− Do que você ta falando? – perguntou Tiago, que não tinha entendido nada.

− Ah, eu me esqueci. Foi a Bella que caiu no lago e não você – respondeu Sirius rindo. Pedro também riu. Remo ficou sério, enquanto Lílian tentava entender o que tinha acontecido.

− Quem contou pra vocês? – perguntou Tiago.

− Qual é? Você achou mesmo que ia conseguir esconder de toda a escola o que aconteceu? – disse Sirius – Principalmente quando se têm ratos andando por aí – Tiago olhou Pedro com raiva.

− Foi apenas uma tentativa fracassada – falou Tiago, fingindo não ligar para o que os outros falavam.

− Você está pensando em tentar de novo? – perguntou Remo.

− Remo, você me conhece! – respondeu Tiago, servindo-se de uma torrada – Sabe que eu não desisto assim tão fácil – ele disse confiante e encarou Lílian – Apenas em alguns casos.

− Isso realmente mostra que eu tinha razão sobre você – falou Lílian.

− Razão sobre o que, _Evans _? – ele perguntou fazendo questão de frisar o sobrenome da ruiva.

− Que você não presta! – respondeu ela – Soube disso no momento que você começou a dar em cima de mim.

− E agora que eu parei e achei uma mulher de verdade, você está sentindo falta das cantadas baratas do Potter, não é? – ele provocou. Lílian lhe lançou um olhar de ódio e levantou da mesa.

− Você não precisava ter feito isso – Remo o censurou.

− Eu não fiz nada de mais. Ela estava precisando escutar umas verdades.

− Quer saber, Tiago, você está precisando escutar algumas verdades – falou Remo, se levantando – Eu até agora não falei nada sobre essa sua "paixão" pela Bellatrix por que eu te conheço muito bem e sei que é só uma questão de tempo até você enjoar disso e dizer que gosta de outra garota, assim como fez com a Lílian. Mas isso não te dá o direito de ferir as pessoas que só querem o seu bem.

− Eu não fiz nada demais, Remo – retrucou Tiago, mas ele ficou abalado com tudo que o amigo havia dito – Foi ela quem começou a me provocar.

− Quer saber, bom café da manhã pra você – falou Remo, saindo.

− E eu concordo com ele, Pontas – respondeu Sirius – Espero que você veja o que está fazendo antes de perder todos os seus amigos. Vamos Rabicho.

− Vai me dizer que você também concorda com isso? – perguntou Tiago para Pedro. Este olhou para Sirius e ficou com medo de contrariar o maroto de olhos azuis.

− Sinto muito, Tiago – falou Pedro, seguindo Sirius.

− Ótimo – resmungou Tiago – O que mais me falta acontecer?

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Tiago andava pensativo no jardim. Nos dois últimos dias ele conseguira brigar com os outros marotos, fazer Lílian voltar a odiá-lo, perder todas as esperanças de ter alguma coisa com Bellatrix... sem contar que ainda teria que cumprir mais uma detenção.

Ele se sentia sozinho e principalmente, com um enorme peso na consciência. No fundo Lílian tinha razão sobre o seu caráter. Ele era um perfeito cafajeste por ter aceitado fazer acordo com Lúcio Malfoy. Ficou pensando o que o sonserino poderia ter feito com Lílian caso ela tivesse cedido na primeira tentativa. Por sorte, ele sabia que a ruiva era bem cabeça dura e não cairia nas garras de Lúcio tão facilmente. A menos que alguém conspirasse para isso.

− Alguém já te disse pra trocar os óculos, Potter. Por que parece que você não enxerga mais nada a sua frente – reclamou Lúcio, ao receber uma trombada de Tiago.

− Sabe o que é, eu não te vi. Fica difícil ver uma cobra rastejando por onde a gente anda – provocou Tiago, seguindo em frente. Lúcio foi atrás dele.

− O que você ta querendo dizer com isso? – perguntou Lúcio, ficando irritado – Por acaso esqueceu do nosso acordo?

− Quer saber? Eu não sei onde eu estava com a cabeça pra ter concordado com um plano maluco como esse. E principalmente por que você faz parte dele – retrucou Tiago.

− É uma pena que queira desistir. Justo agora que ela estava na sua.

− De quem você está falando? Por que com certeza não é da Bellatrix – falou Tiago – O máximo que eu consegui foi fazê-la ter um resfriado por causa do banho que eu dei nela ao atirá-la no lago.

− Confie no que eu digo – respondeu Lúcio – Ela está afim de você.

− Confiar em você? Eu não perdi completamente a minha sanidade mental – retrucou Tiago - O dia que um Grifinório confiar num Sonserino, ou melhor, o dia que alguém confiar em você Malfoy, por favor me internem no St. Mungus por que eu vou estar completamente louco.

− Você não acredita, não é? – Tiago fez cara de irritado – Pois ela me perguntou umas 20 vezes se o "garoto" do bilhete estava certo sobre ela. Isso sem contar que ela falou mais de mil vezes sobre como você a arremessou no lago. Isso são sinais de que ela está afim.

− Isso são sinais de que ela me odeia!

− Potter, a Bella quer alguém diferente, alguém especial – respondeu Lúcio – E eu posso fazer você ser esse cara! Tudo que precisa fazer é me ajudar com a Evans.

− A Lílian está brigada comigo – respondeu Tiago, tentado a ajudar Lúcio.

− Faça as pazes com ela – respondeu ele, como se fosse a coisa mais fácil a ser feita – Olhe, tudo que precisamos é de um encontro a sós. Daqui a três dias vai ser o último dia de visita a Hogsmeade. Você leva a Evans e eu a Bella. E lá a gente dá um jeito de trocar de par.

− Tem certeza de que isso vai dar certo? – perguntou Tiago incrédulo. Mas só de se imaginar novamente no baile com Bella, sua vontade de fazer dar certo aumentou.

− Pode ter certeza – respondeu Lúcio se afastando – Te vejo em Hogsmeade daqui a três dias.

− E eu tenho três dias pra conseguir a maior façanha de todas – falou Tiago para si mesmo – Fazer Lílian Evans voltar a ser minha amiga.

* * *

Eu espero que gostem desse capítulo. Não sei se vai ser possível postar o próximo na sexta que vem pois o tempo anda meio curto. Mas vou fazer o impossível para conseguir.

**BaBi Evans **: Eu espero conseguir te surpreender ainda mais, porque muita coisa incrível ainda está para acontecer. Bjos.

**Mah Clarinha **: Você é a primeira pessoa que me diz que também assistiu o filme. Fico feliz em saber que você achou que eu fiz uma boa adaptação. Bjos.

**Miss.Leandra Friendship Black **: Vc não me pertuba me dizendo quando atualiza sua fic. Eu adoro. Vou ver se dou uma lida nela daqui a pouco. O tempo tem sido meio curto, mas como eu sempre digo, eu não esqueço! Bjos.

**Patricia Granger **: E aí sumida? Assim que eu postar esse capítulo vou correndo ler sua fic. Ainda não tive tempo de fazer isso. Mas não esqueci não! Bjos.


	5. Encontro em Hogsmeade

**Capítulo 5 – Encontro em Hogsmeade **

Dois dias depois, Tiago tomou coragem para finalmente tentar colocar o seu plano e prática. Como sempre, ele esperou Lílian para o café da manhã. Ela demorou bastante para descer naquele dia e ele já estava pensando em desistir quando ela apareceu. Tiago correu para falar com ela.

− Oi – disse, mas Lílian continuou andando, como se não o tivesse visto - Olha eu sei que você ta zangada comigo... mas eu queria te pedir desculpas.

− É uma pena. – ela respondeu deixando Tiago intrigado.

− O que?

− É realmente uma pena que aparelhos trouxas não funcionem em Hogwarts. Eu daria tudo pra registrar esse momento: Tiago Potter pedindo desculpas a alguém.

− Lily ...Lílian – Corrigiu ao ver a cara de desagrado dela - Eu sinto muito por ter te tratado daquela maneira. Eu fui um grosso insensível.

− Que bom que reconhece.

− E estúpido – continuou Tiago.

− Está melhorando, Potter – ela disse, parando de andar.

− Eu faço qualquer coisa pra voltar a ser seu amigo.

− Você não chegaria a tanto – Lílian respondeu , voltando a andar.

− Não acredita em mim? Você pode pedir. O que você quiser.

− O que eu quiser? – ela perguntou, parando novamente de andar.

− O que você quiser!

− Esqueça Bellatrix Black.

− Qualquer coisa menos isso – corrigiu Tiago. Lílian mencionou continuar andando, mas Tiago a segurou - Sabe que não posso fazer isso!

− Eu disse que você não faria.

− Olha eu faço qualquer outra coisa que você me pedir. Só não me peça pra fazer isso – implorou Tiago.

− Tá legal – concordou Lílian. Tiago a abraçou.

− Você é demais, Lily!

− Lílian – corrigiu - Então o que eu te peço é que nunca mais me deixe sozinha num lugar, principalmente se for em companhia de Lúcio Malfoy.

− Odeia ele tanto assim?

− Você também odiava até onde eu sabia – estranhou Lílian.

− Sabe, ele tem me perguntado muito sobre você.

− Pois é, eu recebi uma poesia dele. Dá pra acreditar? – ela perguntou, se esquecendo que já tinha falado isso para Tiago.

− E você gostou? – ele perguntou interessado.

− Me poupe.

− Por que não, Lily?

− Por que veio do Malfoy – ela falou como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo.

− Ele pode ser um cara legal...quer dizer, sem aqueles brutamontes do Crabbe e do Goyle por perto.

− Se lembra da condição para voltarmos a ser amigos? Não mencione o nome Malfoy perto de mim novamente se não quiser me ver ter um acesso de raiva com você como antigamente.

− Você ficava linda quando gritava comigo – provocou Tiago. Mas Lílian ao invés de ficar irritada, sorriu.

− E você continua sendo o mesmo Potter de sempre! – disse – Mas então temos um trato. Nada de Malfoy perto de mim.

− Você é quem manda – ele respondeu, meio sem jeito - Ah Lily...você vai em Hogsmeade?

− Vai ser nossa ultima visita...provavelmente eu vou.

− Se importaria de ir comigo? Para celebrarmos nossa amizade.

− E os outros marotos? – ela perguntou confusa.

− E fui a Hogsmeade todos esses anos com eles. Se eu não for só essa vez, eles vão entender.

− Tudo bem – respondeu ela, voltando a andar.

− Vai ser mais difícil que eu pensava – ele falou baixinho pra si mesmo.

− Você vai ficar parado aí o dia todo? Eu estou com fome!

xxxxxx

A tarde, Tiago foi até o campo de quadribol esperar o treino do time da Sonserina acabar. Eles jogariam em dois dias contra Lufa-Lufa, enquanto Grifinória jogaria contra Corvinal.

Lúcio viu Tiago sentado na arquibancada e se irritou. O maroto podia colocar tudo a perder. Ele não queria que o vissem conversando com ele. Fez sinal para Crabbe e Goyle se afastarem e foi falar com Tiago.

− Potter, eu posso saber o que você ta fazendo aqui? – ele falou com pressa.

− Consegui convencer a Lílian a ir em Hogsmeade comigo. Se você fizer a coisa certa, ela está na sua – Tiago disse, bastante descontraído - Só uma coisinha: Bellatrix ainda me odeia.

− Ela não te odeia. Só está confusa.

− Confusa? Ela espalhou para a escola inteira que eu sou um animal pior que um trasgo e que ela preferia morrer sozinha a ter alguma coisa comigo.

− Ela finge que não está nem aí, mas pode acreditar...ela se importa. Apenas não te entende.

− Eu é que não estou entendendo mais nada.

− Escuta aqui Potter, eu não posso ficar conversando com você. Estraga a minha reputação.

− Como se você tivesse uma! – Tiago o provocou.

− Escuta uma coisa e tudo vai dar certo. Leva a Evans pra Hogsmeade, que eu levo a Bella. E lá a gente acerta tudo.

− Tá legal. Mas o que eu vou precisar fazer para conquista-la?

− Nada – respondeu Lúcio confiante – E quanto a mim?

− Você vai ter que causar uma boa impressão!

− Então espero que providencie isso. Amanhã a gente se vê em Hogsmeade – falou Lúcio se afastando o mais rápido possível.

− Algum problema, Lúcio? – perguntou Narcisa Black para o sonserino.

− Não é nada demais. Apenas o Potter que está me perturbando para ajuda-lo a conquistar a sua irmã.

− Pobre Potter – falou Narcisa com cinismo.

− Está com pena dele? – perguntou Lúcio irritado.

− Tenho coisas melhores pra fazer – ela respondeu, selando os lábios do garoto.

xxxxxx

Dia de visita a Hogsmeade. Todos os alunos se preparavam para a última visita do ano letivo. Tudo corria normalmente. Filch olhando a autorização de cada aluno para não permitir que ninguém fosse escondido ao povoado, os alunos conversando animadamente, Sirius azarando Severo Snape com Pedro e Tiago...

− Será que vocês podem parar com isso? – pediu Remo pela milionésima vez.

− Ah Aluado. Só mais um pouquinho – pediu Sirius, fazendo cara de inocente – É o nosso último ano em Hogwarts. Em poucos dias vamos deixar a escola. Temos que divertir o Seboso o máximo que der.

− Vocês já aprontaram demais com ele. Deixem ele aí e vamos logo a Hogsmeade – insistiu Remo, tentando inutilmente parar os amigos.

− Eu não sei porque você insiste com isso – falou Tiago para Remo – Sabe muito bem que pode pedir quantas vezes quiser que não vamos parar.

− Desse jeito vamos perder a visita... – insistiu Remo mais uma vez.

− Eu queria comprar uns doces... – falou Pedro, ficando desesperado só de pensar em não ir a Hogsmeade.

− Pedrinho, a sua mala ta cheia de doces. Isso aqui é muito mais divertido – respondeu Sirius, colocando Snape de cabeça pra baixo, deixando a cueca do Sonserino a vista.

− Eu desisto – falou Remo, saindo sozinho.

− Pontas, o Aluado ta precisando urgentemente de uma namorada – falou Sirius – Ele anda muito nervoso. Pra que correr a Hogsmeade? Não tem nada lá que a gente não tenha visto. Não temos nenhum encontro marcado...

Tiago abaixou a varinha e falou o feitiço que finalizou o que Sirius havia colocado em Snape. O Sonserino levantou irritado e por pouco não partiu pra cima de Tiago, que foi salvo por Sirius, que deu uma rasteira no garoto e apontou a varinha de novo pra ele.

− É melhor sumir daqui se não quiser brincar com a gente de novo.

− Vocês vão pagar por isso – Severo respondeu com dificuldade, saindo de perto dos marotos.

− Posso saber o que foi isso? – perguntou Sirius irritado.

− Temos que ir a Hogsmeade.

− E por que, Tiago?

− Eu vou com a ...Lílian – respondeu Tiago meio sem jeito.

− Ta brincando né?

− Qual o problema, Almofadinhas? Ta com ciúmes? – provocou Tiago – Você não vai morrer se não for ao povoado comigo.

− Aí tem coisa, Rabicho – falou Sirius, quando Tiago se afastou.

− Como assim?

− Alguém já te disse que você é meio lerdo? – falou Sirius dando um tapa na cabeça de Pedro – O Pontas ta muito estranho.

− Você disse que devia ser por causa da sua prima.

− Quantas vezes vou ter que falar que ela não é minha prima? – perguntou Sirius com raiva – Não, aí tem coisa pior. O Pontas tem essa queda pela Bella há muito tempo. E só nos últimos dias ele tem andado estranho, conversado com o Malfoy, querendo ficar com a Lílian o tempo todo. Ah, mas aí tem coisa e eu vou descobrir. Ou não me chamo Sirius Black.

− Podemos ir a Hogsmeade agora? – pediu Pedro ansioso.

− Podemos seu esfomeado!

xxxxxx

Lílian e Tiago passeavam tranquilamente pelas ruas de Hogsmeade, indo a todos os lugares que podiam e vendo tudo que dava para ver. A medida que o horário marcado com Lúcio foi se aproximando, Tiago começou a ficar nervoso. Porém, Lílian estava gostando tanto do passeio que não reparou.

− Não é incrível como depois de tantos anos visitando o povoado a gente ainda tenha coisas para ver.

− Sim, é realmente incrível – ele respondeu, sem o menor interesse em nada.

− Sabe, podíamos tomar alguma coisa no Três Vassouras. O que acha?

− Eu preferia ficar por aqui...

− Por aqui? Em frente a casa dos Gritos? – estranhou Lílian – Por favor Tiago, essa casa me dá arrepios.

− Não tem nada demais nela – ele respondeu.

− Nada demais? Dizem que moram espíritos nela – respondeu Lílian, ficando toda arrepiada – Ah não, esse lugar me assusta.

− Não vai acontecer nada, Lily.

− Ah vai sim – ela disse, alterando seu tom de voz – Principalmente por que o ar acaba de ser contaminado.

Tiago não entendeu o que ela queria dizer com essas palavras. Lílian mandou que ele olhasse para trás e assim que ele o fez, deu de cara com Lúcio, acompanhado de Bellatrix. Ele teve que se segurar para não demonstrar a Bella que estava de queixo caído, pois a menina estava maravilhosa, como ele nunca tinha visto antes.

− Potter.

− Malfoy.

− Evans, como está? – Lúcio perguntou, esboçando um sorriso.

− Estava bem há um minuto atrás. Não posso dizer o mesmo agora – ela respondeu irritada.

− Sabe, você está muito bonita hoje – falou Lúcio, fazendo sinal para Bella se afastar com Tiago.

− E de péssimo humor. Por favor, Malfoy, me poupe de ouvir sua voz. Tiago, vamos embora? – ela perguntou, mas quando olhou ao redor, viu que Tiago tinha sumido – Eu mato aquele garoto.

− Não gosta de ficar a sós comigo?

− Na verdade eu mato o Potter por me fazer acreditar nele.

− Olha, o Potter foi embora com a Bella. E daí? Nós estamos muito melhor agora – falou Lúcio, colocando as mãos na cintura de Lílian que imediatamente se afastou.

− Por favor, siga o regulamento – pediu Lílian, deixando Lúcio intrigado.

− Que regulamento?

− Mantenha distância de 5 metros se não quiser ser transformado na pior criatura existente na face da Terra.

− Sabe Lílian, eu queria muito te ver hoje.

− Lílian?

− Nós temos muita coisa em comum – continuou Lúcio deixando Lílian ainda mais espantada.

− É mesmo? Como o que, por exemplo?

− Poesia. Eu adoro poesia. E sei que você também!

− Surpreendente – respondeu Lílian cinicamente. Lúcio mudou a sua expressão, ficando bastante pálido – O que foi? Está doente?

− Na verdade eu estou chateado, por você não acreditar em mim – falou ele, deixando a ruiva intrigada – Sei que sou egoísta, vaidoso, sem escrúpulos, que detesto trouxas, que uso as garotas...sei que você me vê assim.

− Ah não. Eu não te vejo assim – respondeu ela, deixando ele surpreso – Eu te vejo muito pior.

− Mas sabe, eu vou dizer como eu te vejo. Para mim,você é um grande coração. É inteligente, divertida e não engole minhas besteiras. Gosto disso. Gosto quando fica nervosa sem motivo algum. Você sempre morde o lábio quando fica assim. Gosto do fato de você não se intimidar por nada e por ninguém. Gosto do seu sorriso – a cada palavra do sonserino, ela ficava cada vez mais assustada - Normalmente não digo essas coisas...pra nenhuma garota. Mas acho que estar com você seria algo memorável.

− Está me gozando?

− Pensa bem Lílian. Acha mesmo que eu diria todas essas coisas se não sentisse algo sério por você?

− É melhor você parar com essa baboseira. Eu não estou gostando nada disso. E quer saber, eu vou embora.

− Tudo bem – ele respondeu, quando ela ameaçou ir embora – Só queria dizer mais uma coisa.

− O que?

− Você está muito bonita hoje!

− Mas não tanto como a Bellatrix, não é? – Lílian provocou. Lúcio chegou mais perto dela e colocou a mão em seu cabelo.

− Eu estou falando sério. Você está muito bonita hoje. Mais do que qualquer garota.

− Obrigada – ela respondeu, meio sem jeito – Bom, está ficando tarde, eu acho melhor voltar para o castelo.

− Posso te acompanhar? – ele pediu, deixando-a em dúvida.

− Acho melhor não. Sinto muito.

− Eu não vou fazer nada. Apenas te acompanhar.

− Tá legal – ela respondeu meio em dúvida se estaria fazendo a coisa certa. Mas como ela estava com raiva de Tiago e sempre que estava com raiva não pensava direito nas coisas que fazia, acabou aceitando.

* * *

Sim, ela aceitou voltar para o castelo com Lúcio Malfoy. Pobre Lílian. O que será da nossa querida ruivinha? Isso vocês só vão saber na semana que vem! E podem ter certeza de uma coisa. Tiago ainda vai pagar muito caro por isso. Quem já leu a minha outra fic, sabe que quando se trata de vingança, as garotas pegam pesado!

**Thelma **: Fique tranquila que o tiago ainda vai se arrepender de ser um tremendo idiota. Fico feliz que esteja gostando e pode deixar que eu vou visitar o grupo que você me mandou o endereço! Bjos.

**Carol Sayuri Evans ** : Revolucionando o casal J/L? Que isso. Eu só queria fazer algo diferente. Cansei dessa história do Tiago ficar sempre correndo atrás da Lilian. Mas me deixa muito feliz saber que você está gotando da idéia. Bjos

**Miss.Leandra Friendship Black ** : Espero que já esteja tudo bem com vc e que vc possa ler a fic. Seus comentários são muito gratificantes. E continue me avisando das atualizações da sua fic. Bjos

**Sarah-Lupin-Black : Devo confessar que todas as fics que eu escrevo são meio que um "surto". Mas eu espero que continue gostando deles. Bjos**

**Bru Malfoy Black** : Eu não fiz nada demais. Vc escreve muito bem e eu não sou a única que acho. Fiquei devendo te ajudar com o fanfiction. Não esqueci não tá! A continuação da Perla vai ser publicada no dia 5 de abril ( tá chegando!) e eu espero sua presença lá também, viu! Bjos

**Mah Clarinha ** : Logo o Tiago vai perceber o quanto ele está vacilando. Só espero que não seja tarde demais. Bjos

**BaBi Evans **: Conhecendo a Lily como eu conheço, Tiago vai ter que correr muito atrás dela pra ser perdoado por deixá-la novamente nas "garras" do Malfoy. Bjos

**Proxima Atualização: **25 de Março


	6. Brincando de Seduzir

**Capítulo 6 – Brincando de Seduzir **

Bellatrix levou Tiago para um lugar de Hogsmeade que ele nunca tinha ido antes, com uma garota é claro! Pois ele já estivera várias vezes no Cabeça de Javali com Sirius. A garota sentou em uma das mesas e fez sinal para que Tiago sentasse ao seu lado.

− Por que me trouxe aqui? – ele perguntou bastante curioso.

− Dois uísques de fogo! - ela gritou para o dono do bar, antes de encarar Tiago – Você não queria ficar sozinho comigo?

− Sim, mas eu achei que você fosse querer um lugar mais...apropriado.

− Quer lugar melhor que esse? – ela perguntou quando o dono do bar colocou as bebidas em cima da mesa. Bella bebeu os dois copos de uísque de uma só vez – Mais dois!

− Você devia ir mais devagar...

− Vai me dizer que Tiago Potter não bebe? Em que planeta você vive?

− Não é isso...só acho que você está indo...meio rápido!

− Rápido? – Ela estranhou – Estou indo devagar até demais!

Tiago ficou sem caber o que fazer e o que dizer. Bella tomou os dois copos seguintes e pediu mais dois. Ele continuava achando a garota maravilhosa, mas algo nela não era como ele esperava que fosse. Quer dizer, ela era maravilhosa e ele tinha que segurar para não babar em cima dela e mostrar que faria qualquer coisa para conseguir um beijo da garota. Mas algo não era do jeito que devia ser. E ele não sabia dizer o que estava errado.

− Sabe, você tinha razão naquele bilhete. Meu cabelo é horrível – ela disse depois de um tempo parecendo magoada.

− Seu cabelo não está horrível. – Ele falou, tentando consola-la - Ele só esconde seus olhos. Eles são incríveis, lindos, pensativos... – Belatrix fez cara de quem não estava entendendo o que ele estava falando. Tiago percebeu isso e tratou de se corrigir - Se comparar à sua calça, seu cabelo é uma obra de arte.

− Você ta brincando não é? – Ela perguntou e Tiago por um momento, achou que tinha colocado tudo a perder - Eu não acredito nisso! Essa calça custou uma nota!

− Pior ainda! – ele continuou a ver que a tática começava a fazer efeito.

− Cale a boca! – ela respondeu irritada, para em seguida ficar preocupada – É a cor dela, não é?

− Só pra começar... – ele respondeu, se segurando para não rir. Ele achara a calça dela maravilhosa. Era marfim com uns detalhes na barra.

− Não gosta de mais alguma coisa? – ela perguntou ficando muito preocupada. Tiago entendeu que era a sua oportunidade.

− Que tal os sapatos?

− O que é que tem eles?

− São enormes, "Pé Grande"!

− Cale a boca! – ela disse novamente, largando o copo de uísque pela metade em cima da mesa.

Tiago estava tão animado que pediu uma bebida para ele. E enquanto bebia, ele se deliciava ao ver a expressão no rosto de Bellatrix. Apesar de irritada, ele pode perceber que ela sentia a mesma coisa que ele sentiu várias vezes durante suas brigas com Lílian. Todos os garotos sempre deviam ter elogiado Bella ao máximo assim como as garotas faziam com Tiago. E ela estava agora diante de um garoto que só sabia falar mal dela, assim como Lílian fazia com ele.

Lílian...ele ficou pensando em como estaria a amiga na companhia de Lúcio. Ficou com medo que o garoto tentasse alguma coisa a mais com ela. Mas sabia muito bem que ela sabia se defender. Já tivera a prova viva disso!

Mas sabia que ela jamais iria perdoá-lo por romper o pacto que eles fizeram. E isso o deixava muito preocupado.

− Vamos lá pra fora! Eu cansei de ficar aqui – ela falou, levantando da mesa e deixando Tiago para pagar a conta.

Assim que Tiago saiu do Cabeça de Javali, ele se viu agarrado por duas mãos e sem ter como se defender, sentiu os lábios de Bella sobre os seus. Ele gostou da atitude da garota. Estava pronto para ficar beijando Bella ali o tempo que fosse. Mas, assim como começou, o beijo terminou. Tudo que ele pode sentir depois foi algo caindo em sua camisa e em seguida, Bella desmaiou.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X- 

Lílian passou a evitar Tiago de todas as maneiras possíveis. Mas depois de dois dias, o moreno conseguiu falar com ela, antes do café da manhã.

− Não quero falar com você – ela disse tentando a todo custo sair da sala comunal.

− Você precisa me escutar...

− Eu não tenho nada pra escutar de você, Potter – ela respondeu ficando com o rosto avermelhado, quase da mesma cor dos cabelos – Nós tínhamos um acordo e você não cumpriu a sua parte. Agora por favor, me deixe em paz.

− Lílian, nós somos amigos...

− Amigos? Um amigo não trai o outro. E você me traiu. Agora faça me o favor de nunca mais voltar a falar comigo! – ela disse, virando as costas para Tiago – Ah! Mais uma coisa, Potter. É EVANS! Escutou bem? EVANS!

− É Pontas...depois dessa você não conversa com a ruivinha nos próximos cem anos! – brincou Sirius que tinha presenciado toda a discussão.

− Me deixe em paz – Tiago respondeu com raiva.

− Pra que tanto nervosismo? Vocês nunca foram amigos mesmo.

− Você não entenderia.

− Por que você não experimenta me contar? Qual é Tiago. Nós somos amigos! Ou será que não somos mais?

− Claro que sim - respondeu Tiago cabisbaixo.

− Então por que não me diz o motivo de estar empurrando a Evans pra cima do Malfoy?

− Eu não estou fazendo isso! – mentiu Tiago sem encarar Sirius.

− Eu te conheço muito bem. E sei que está mentindo – Sirius disse tranquilamente.

− Quer saber de uma coisa? Por que você não vai procurar um par pro Baile de Formatura e me deixa em paz - disse Tiago com raiva, se afastando de Sirius.

− Por que eu não vou deixar você arruinar todo o meu plano, Tiago – falou Sirius baixinho quando Tiago se afastou.

− Falando sozinho? – perguntou uma garota da Corvinal, alta, de longos cabelos negros e olhos verdes.

− Na verdade eu estava pensando em você, Amélia – ele respondeu com a voz mais sedutora possível – Quando vai aceitar o meu convite para o baile?

− Eu já te disse – ela respondeu sorrindo – O dia que você provar que merece a minha companhia.

Sirius colocou a mão na cintura da garota e a puxou para mais perto de si. Em seguida, beijou a garota do jeito que só ele sabia fazer.

− Isso é um começo, mas eu também já te disse que não é tudo – ela respondeu se afastando.

Sirius sorriu marotamente. Sabia que era questão de tempo até conseguir conquistar Amélia Bones e a levar ao baile de formatura. Ele continuou andando, pensando num jeito de conquistar a garota, quando escutou uma conversa que chamou sua atenção.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X- 

− Por favor Remo – implorou Tiago. Ele encontrara o outro maroto logo depois de discutir com Sirius e Lílian. E definitivamente ele precisava de ajuda.

− Por que todo esse interesse?

− Remo, não me faça perguntas! Apenas me ajude!

− Isso é loucura sabia. E eu seria um louco se compactuasse com isso.

− Você precisa me ajudar – implorou Tiago – Se fizer isso eu juro que faço aMarlene ir com você ao baile.

− O QUÊ?

− Achou mesmo que eu e o Sirius não percebemos que você ta afim dela?

− Eu não estou...

− Já está na hora de você parar com essa mania de achar que toda garota vai te rejeitar! – falou Tiago, tentando convencer Remo de qualquer maneira – Por favor!

− Ta legal! Ta legal! - concordou Remo. Ele nunca conseguiu dizer "não" para Sirius ou Tiago - Mas se eu vou fazer isso é pra você parar me de pertubar e não por causa da Jones.

− Você é incrível! – respondeu Tiago, o abraçando.

− Tiago, você tem certeza de que está se sentindo bem? – Remo perguntou preocupado.

− Nunca estive melhor! – ele respondeu, saindo saltitante.

Remo balançou a cabeça. "Tiago só pode estar surtando" pensou. Ele foi para o Salão Principal e procurou Lílian, o que não foi difícil encontrar. Ela estava sentada num canto sozinha, aparentando estar muito chateada.

− Oi.

− Oi Remo...

− O que aconteceu? – ele perguntou, mas antes que ela respondesse, ele entendeu o que seria – Já sei. Tiago.

− Sempre ele. Não é incrível como alguém consegue me tirar tanto do sério como ele?

− O que ele fez dessa vez?

− Ele é um idiota!

− Se não quiser contar, eu vou entender.

− Você acredita que ele me deixou sozinha duas vezes com o Malfoy?

− Lúcio Malfoy.

− Em pessoa.

− E o que ele queria com você?

− Ficou falando um monte de coisas...que eu era linda e que ele estava apaixonado por mim.

− E isso é bom? - perguntou Remo interessado.

− Não, não é! É um horror! Lúcio Malfoy...

− Não é tão ruim assim - Remo respondeu deixando Lilian surpresa.

− Como não? – perguntou Lílian intrigada - Ele é um sonserino metido a besta, que se julga melhor que os outros só porque tem "sangue puro"!

− Pense pelo lado positivo. Pelo menos não é o Crabbe, nem o Goyle – Lílian riu com a resposta do maroto.

− Só você para me fazer rir!

− Fico feliz em ter te animado – Remo respondeu contente.

− O pior é que ele quer marcar um encontro comigo. Disse que só como amigos. Nada a mais - Lilian disse parecendo preocupada.

− E o que você vai fazer a respeito?

− Eu? Eu não quero vê-lo! Nem pensar nisso!

− Por que não?

− Porque, pelo que vi, ele não tem nada de especial.

− Tiago disse que ele está apaixonado por você! - Remo provocou, deixando Lilian irritada.

− Não é possível! Tiago não pode ter falado isso!

− Eu juro que ele falou. Disse que o Malfoy gosta mesmo de você.

− Tiago ficou louco depois que se apaixonou por Bellatrix - ela respondeu ressentida. Remo respirou fundo antes de continuar.

− Não gostou do Malfoy? Quer dizer, ele não tem nada que te agradou?

− Sei lá...

− Qual é o problema? – Remo perguntou curioso.

− Parece que ele não tem coração – Lílian respondeu e os dois começaram a rir - Não vai fazer como o Tiago e começar uma campanha pró-Malfoy?

− Eu? Eu não tenho nada a ver com essa história! - ele desconversou

− Ainda bem Remo. Por que eu detestaria ter que brigar com você também! - respondeu Lilian bastante alíviada. Remo se xingou mentalmente por estar compactuando com as idéias de Tiago.

* * *

Esse Capítulo ficou pequeno, mas foi o que eu consegui fazer. Estou passando por uma "crise de inspiração" e não estou conseguindo escrever nada. Mas eu espero que vocês gostem mesmo assim.  
No mais, queria desejar uma Feliz Páscoa pra todo mundo! Espero que todo mundo ganhe bastante chocolate (principalmente eu!) 

**Babi Evans:** Bom a vingança da Lily ainda vai demorar um pouquinho. Mas eu espero que você goste de tudo que vai acontecer até lá! Bjos

**Miss Leandra Friendship Black: **Muitas reviravoltas ainda estão por vir! Principalmente a partir do próximo capítulo. Eu também detesto o Malfoy. E ele ainda vai pagar muito caro por tudo que está fazendo. Bjos

**Patricia Granger:** Você assistiu o filme? Eu tô precisando assistir ele de novo. Fico feliz que você achado que o filme e a fic tenham tudo a ver. E estou muito feliz também pela sua review! Quando vai atualizar sua fic (hehehe)? Bjos

**Carol Sayuri Evans:**Você pediu e aí está um capítulo novinho pra você. O próximo infelizmente só vem na sema que vem (se tudo der certo!). Espero que goste! Bjos.

**Próxima Atualização:** 01 de Abril ( Assim eu espero de coração!)


	7. A Descoberta

**Capítulo 7 – A Descoberta **

O jogo de quadribol daquele dia foi bastante tranqüilo, visto que era a Sonserina quem estava jogando. Depois de 20 minutos de jogo, Lúcio agarrou o ponto e finalizou o placar em 230 a 40 para a sua casa.

Após o jogo, Lúcio esperou que todos os jogadores saíssem do vestiário e fossem para a sala comunal comemorar. Ele tinha marcado com Tiago de se encontrarem perto do estádio de quadribol para saberem o resultado de suas investidas com Bellatrix e Lílian no dia da visita em Hogsmeade.

− Está atrasado, Potter – Lúcio falou irritado quando o grifinório apareceu, 15 minutos após o combinado.

− Eu tenho mais o que fazer! – Tiago respondeu passando a mão nervosamente sobre o cabelo.

− E então? Como me saí ontem? – O sonserino perguntou com muita curiosidade.

− Acho que foi bem. Mas ela disse que não tem coração.

− Coração? Podia ser pior. Bellatrix acha que você é...você sabe...meio afeminado.

− Ela disse isso?

− Olha, amanhã o time quer jogar, sem compromisso. Chame algumas pessoas da grifinória e venha jogar quadribol com a gente.

− Ela vai estar lá? – perguntou Tiago se animando.

− Ela adora! Vai causar boa impressão – respondeu Lúcio dando a conversa por encerrada. Mas antes que ele pudesse ir embora, Tiago continuou falando.

− Malfoy, a Bella está bem? Eu achava que ela fosse... _diferente _.

− Não gostou da garota dos seus sonhos?

− Não, é que... me beijar é legal, mas banho de vômito na minha camisa, não.

− É nervosismo. Fica assim quando gosta muito de alguém.

− Tem certeza? – perguntou Tiago desconfiado. Lúcio apenas sorriu.

− Vai jogar com a gente ou não?

− Claro! É mais uma oportunidade da Grifinória derrotar a Sonserina.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

− Não, não e não. Nem pensar nisso, Potter!

− Mas Jack...

− Jogar novamente com a Sonserina? Não percebe que eles estão querendo nos cansar? Só porque temos um jogo contra Corvinal depois de amanhã?

− É só um amistoso...nada sério! - insistiu Tiago.

− Nada sério? Quando se trata da Sonserina sempre é sério! Já disse a resposta é nao e não insista.

Tiago viu Jack Byrnes sair da sala comunal levando todas as suas esperanças de jogar contra o time das serpentes no dia seguinte. E ele precisava jogar. Havia dado a sua palavra a Lúcio. E se ele não aparecesse todos achariam que ele era covarde.

− Pensativo?

− O que?

− Cuidado pra não pensar demais, Tiago. Pode acabar fundindo seu cérebro.

− Isso não é hora pra gracinhas, Sirius!

− Eu sei disso. Mas eu não resisto em te provocar principalmente quando te vejo com essa cara de derrotado!

− Se é tão experto, então resolve os meus problemas.

− É só dizer, Pontas!

− Ok. Lúcio Malfoy quer que o time da Grifinória jogue amanhã contra o time da Sonserina. Eu fui pedir ao Jack para jogarmos e aquele trasgo simplesmente negou. Não sei onde estávamos com a cabeça quando o nomeamos capitão!

− Não sei onde você estava com a cabeça quando aceitou jogar contra o Malfoy – respondeu Sirius – Ah eu sei sim. Como não saber. Pensei que você tinha desistido dessa idéia estúpida de conquistar a Bella...principalmente depois do "banho" que ela te deu!

− Não foi de propósito.

− Eu não sabia que você além de doido era masoquista! – respondeu Sirius marotamente – Se uma garota bebe demais com certeza ela vai passar mal. E ela foi tão gentil em fazer isso justamente em cima de você.

− Olha eu não quero falar disso – disse Tiago zangado, quando Sirius começou a rir – Eu quero saber como arrumar um time de quadribol até amanhã!

− Você não se parece em nada com o velho Pontas...ele teria a resposta na ponta da língua.

− Do que está falando?

− É tão simples! Já viu um maroto fugir de algum desafio.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

− Eu não vou fazer isso! Eles parecem experimentos de laboratório que deram errado!

− Desde quando você fala difícil, Rabicho? – retrucou Sirius – Ande logo. Seja um ratinho corajoso e suba nessa vassoura.

− Eles vão nos estraçalhar em dois tempos – falou Remo, tentando se equilibrar em cima da vassoura.

− Aluado, larga de pessimismo. E daí que é o time da Sonserina? Nós somos os marotos!

− Sirius, nós somos 4 contra 7.

− Mesmo assim ainda somos os marotos.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

No final do jogo, Tiago pegou o pomo antes de Lúcio garantindo a vitória para os marotos por 170 a 160. Mas eles não tiveram muito o que comemorar, já que estavam todos muito machucados e mal conseguiam ficar de pé.

Só depois que o jogo acabou foi que Tiago percebeu que Bellatrix estavam assistindo. Mas ela não era a única espectadora. Lílian também estava presente. Ele pensou em ir falar com ela, mas Bella impediu que ele desse dois passos. O agarrou e lhe deu um beijo na frente de todos, que ficaram bastante espantados, principalmente os alunos da Sonserina.

− Belo jogo – ela disse, assim que o soltou - Me espere hoje a noite no jardim.

Assim como ela chegou, Bella sai sem dar a menor satisfação. Tiago não sabia se sorria ou se ficava intrigado com a atitude da Sonserina. Olhou para a direção onde Lílian estava, mas ela já não estava mais lá. Em seguida, Lúcio veio falar com ele.

Fiz a minha parte – ele disse logo de cara - Agora me arranje um coração.

− Você combinou alguma coisa com ela?

− Marquei um encontro para hoje a noite. Sem compromisso. Apenas conversar.

− Acho que vamos ter que fazer uma lista de novo do que devemos dizer...

− Potter, não acho que a sua listinha vá funcionar. Eu preciso de algo concreto. Bella já está na sua. Mas a Evans está longe de estar na minha.

− Escuta aqui, se tivesse como, eu me transformava em você e fazia as coisas darem certo com ela! – respondeu Tiago com raiva.

− E quem disse que não dá?

− Você não tem cérebro ou é impressão minha? Como acha que vamos fazer isso?

− Poção Polissuco.

− Ah claro. Eu tenho uma no meu armário! – respondeu Tiago com ironia.

− Você não. Mas eu sim.

− Você tem uma poção Polissuco guardada no seu armário.

− Nunca se sabe quando pode precisar de uma – respondeu Lúcio com naturalidade, deixando Tiago espantado - Então estamos combinados? Essa noite você vai ser eu e me ajudar com a Evans. E eu vou ser você e fazer a Bella ficar totalmente apaixonada por você.

− E seja o que Merlim quiser!

Sirius escutou toda a conversa sem conseguir acreditar no que eles estavam tramando. Mas tudo era só uma questão de tempo. E Tiago ainda ia se arrepender muito quando tudo terminasse.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Lúcio estava parado atrás das estufas do castelo junto com uma garota, que estava impaciente por o garoto a estar fazendo esperar.

− O que estamos fazendo aqui, Lúcio?

− Eu já disse. Estou vendo se o Potter vai fazer tudo direito. Não quero que ele estrague a minha reputação.

− E quanto a Bella? Vai deixar ela congelando lá em frente ao lago?

− Não se preocupe com isso. Faz parte do plano – ele respondeu tranqüilo, encarando a garota a sua frente – E também não está frio. Ela não vai congelar.

− E eu fico fazendo o que aqui? – Narcisa perguntou bastante irritada.

− Me fazendo companhia...quer coisa melhor que isso? – ele perguntou, puxando a garota para um beijo. Os dois estavam tão distraídos no que estavam fazendo, que nem perceberam que um outro casal passava ali por perto.

Lílian andava ao lado de Lúcio Malfoy, quer dizer, de Tiago Potter, que era a cara, o corpo e tudo o mais de Lúcio. Só não era ele. Os dois caminhavam sem dizer nenhuma palavra. Ele esperava que ela dissesse alguma coisa. E sabia que ela diria.

− Eu queria te fazer uma pergunta – ela disse, parando de andar, em frente a uma das estufas - Por que tanto interesse em mim?

− Bom...

− Nós não somos o casal perfeito.

− É que...as melhores coisas nem sempre são perfeitas.

− Como assim?

− Como o arco-íris – respondeu ele, deixando-a espantada - Flores que desabrocham no inverno. E tem mais.

− Mais?

Você pode me ajudar a ser uma pessoa melhor.

− Não entendi.

− Você pode me ajudar a ser grato pelo que já tenho. Mostrar gratidão – Tiago ia falando e a cada palavra que dizia sentia vontade de dizer muito mais - Você é linda!

− O que você disse?

− Ninguém nunca disse que você é linda? – ele perguntou, se aproximando ainda mais de Lílian, que ficou sem saber o que dizer - De um jeito diferente de todo mundo.

Lílian não soube dizer o que aconteceu em seguida. As mãos de Tiago foram para em sua cintura e ela permitiu que ele trouxesse o corpo dela pra junto do dele. Em seguida, ele colocou uma das mãos em sua nunca e fez com que seu rosto aproximasse do dele, ficando centímetros, milímetros de distância. Até que não havia mais nenhuma distância entre seus lábios, que se tocaram numa grande intensidade.

Ela correspondeu ao beijo dele da melhor maneira que conseguiu. Suas pernas estavm bambas e ela teria caído se não estivesse o abraçando com tanta força. Não soube dizer o quanto tempo demoraram naquele beijo. Assim que sua consciência retornou, ela o soltou e saiu correndo.

Lúcio se deixou escorregar até encostar na parede da estufa e sentir a grama do jardim. Aos poucos seu corpo foi tomando outra forma, sua visão foi ficando embaçada. Ele tirou os óculos de dentro do bolso das vestes que não possuia mais o emblema da Sonserina. Ele voltara a ser Tiago Potter.

Tiago sentiu-se confuso como nunca havia sentido antes. Alguma coisa estava errado. Alguma coisa tinha que estar errado. Por que ele sentia todas aquelas coisas por ter beijado Lilian Evans? Desde quando ele sentia aquele calor quando estava perto dela? Desde quando ele não queria que ela se afastasse após beijá-la? Desde quando ele estava...

− Por Merlim! Eu estou apaixonado por Lílian Evans!

* * *

E seja o que Merlim quiser. O que será que está acontecendo nessa fic? Todo mundo está aprontando alguma coisa. Lúcio está aprontando, Sirius está aprontando...será que Lily e Remo também estão? E quanto ao Pettigrew? As coisas começaram a se resolver no próximo capítulo? Eu acho que elas vão começçar a se complicar ainda mais. O jeito é ver o que vai dar!

Queria agradecer os comentários e dizer que vocês me fazem muito feliz com eles. E se querem que eu continue atualizando toda semana, por favor mandem mais! Eu não tenho nem idéia do que vai acontecer no próximo capítulo! Logo, façam uma criança feliz e ganhem um capítulo novo de presente.

**Babi Evans:** Pode ficar tranquila que apesar de ser o dia da mentira eu não menti quando disse que o capítulo saia hoje. Ai, quem me dera ganhar chocolates da dedosdemel. Bjos

**Anaisa:** fico feliz que vc tenha conseguido ler os capítulos e mais ainda de saber que está gostando. Eu ganhei dois ovos de páscoa! Não é mto mas já dá pro gasto. Espero que vc tb tenha ganhado bastante chocolate. Bjos

**Miss.Leandra Friendship Black:** Como eu sempre digo, acho que todo mundo ainda vai acabar pagando um pouco nessa fic. Mas fique tranquila. No fim tudo se resolve. Bjos

**Miri:** É verdade, não é sempre que a Lily tem um Mlafoy Correndo Atrás dela. E pode ter certeza de que ela ainda vai aproveitar muito. Bjos

**Sarah-Lupin-Black:** Chocolate é tudo de bom. Mas eu tb não dispenso uma pizza, um sorvete, uma torta...enfim, espero que goste desse capítulo. Bjos

**Telma:** Apesar de tudo o tiago não é o culpado da história. Quer dizer, é um pouquinho. Tá legal, ele é mto e vai pagar por tudo que está fazendo. Bjos


	8. Sentimentos Confusos

**Capítulo 8 - Sentimentos Confusos **

Sirius estava deitado em um dos sofás na sala comunal, pensando em sua vida e em tudo que estava acontecendo nos últimos dias, quando Lílian apareceu, vermelha da cabeça aos pés, com a respiração acelerada e a expressão de quem acabara de ver uma quimera.

− Eu vou receber um grito como resposta se perguntar o que foi que aconteceu? – ele perguntou de um modo descontraído.

− Não me provoque – a ruiva respondeu sentando na poltrona em frente onde ele estava.

− É uma pergunta inocente. Não custa nada você me responder – ele disse, se segurando para não rir ao ver o estado que a garota estava – Mas se não quiser me contar tudo bem!

− Malfoy me beijou.

− E você ainda está viva? Pensei que cobras fossem venenosas.

− Eu o beijei.

− Tem certeza de que está passando bem? – Sirius perguntou, levantando e colocando a mão na testa de Lílian para verificar se ela não estava com febre – Acho que você deve ter batido a cabeça em algum lugar. Ou então, seu cérebro está fundindo de tanto que você está estudando para os NIEM´s.

− Sirius eu não estou brincando! – ela o repreendeu.

− E quem disse que eu estou? – ele respondeu tentando parecer sério – Você devia ir procurar Madame Pomfrey, porque com certeza não está bem. Está até achando que beijou Lúcio Malfoy.

− Eu beijei Lúcio Malfoy! – Lílian disse séria. Sirius fez uma cara de surpresa e em seguida desatou a rir.

− Então você devia ir realmente procurar Madame Pomfrey. Por que beijar um sonserino, ainda mais sendo o Malfoy, só pode ser causa de doença.

− É mais sério do que você está pensando.

− Como assim? – estranhou Sirius, ficando realmente surpreso.

− Você alguma vez já imaginou que uma pessoa era de um jeito e depois descobriu que ela de outro?

− Acontece o tempo todo – respondeu Sirius sorrindo.

− Olha só pra quem eu estou pedindo conselhos sentimentais. Sirius Black, o grande conquistador de Hogwarts – Sirius encarou Lílian com uma expressão que dizia "e o que tem demais nisso" – Isso não pode estar acontecendo comigo.

− Por que não?

− Eu não posso estar gostando do Malfoy. Eu odeio ele. Ele é insensível, imaturo, egocêntrico...e tem dito palavras tão carinhosas, agradáveis...

− Você dizia a mesma coisa do Tiago!

− O problema é que, por mais que o Malfoy dissesse as coisas mais bonitas do mundo, eu sabia que aquilo não era ele. E isso me ajudava a não gostar dele. Mas isso foi até beija-lo...você sabe, quando você beija uma pessoa e sente que você poderia fazer aquilo para o resto da vida com essa pessoa – Sirius fez cara de que nunca tinha sentido isso – Eu não posso gostar do Malfoy...gostar do Tiago ainda vai...mas do Malfoy.

− Então você não quer gostar do Malfoy porque prefere gostar do Tiago?

− Não. Antes o Tiago tinha um jeito comigo que me fazia gostar dele. Mas ultimamente ele tem sido o pior dos babacas, o ser mais desprezível da face da Terra. E o Malfoy fica dizendo todas aquelas coisas. Eu queria continuar o odiando. Mas eu não consigo.

− Então quer dizer que você está gostando do Malfoy?

− É o que parece...

− E quanto ao Tiago?

− É a última pessoa que eu quero alguma coisa – Lílian respondeu com raiva.

− Você é quem sabe!

− O que eu faço agora? – ela perguntou num misto de confusão e desespero.

− E você pergunta pra mim?

− Pensei que os marotos tivessem respostas pra tudo! – ela respondeu com ironia – Quer saber? Eu vou tentar dormir um pouco pra ver se eu acordo e descubro que tudo não passou de um pesadelo.

Sirius observou a ruiva subir. Seus sentimentos se misturavam entre surpresa e desespero. Ele tinha que fazer alguma coisa. E tinha que ser bem rápido.

− E agora Remo? O que fazemos com esses dois? – ele perguntou para o garoto que estava num canto mais afastado da sala e que cuja presença não fora notada por Lílian.

− Medidas drásticas, Sirius...

Mal Remo havia acabado de falar e eles viram Tiago entrando na sala comunal. Eles precisavam agir. E iam começar naquele momento.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Tiago demorou quase dez minutos olhando para o nada, sem forças para levantar. Aquilo não podia estar acontecendo. Não com ele. Não naquele momento.

Ele correra atrás de Lílian durante o quinto e o sexto ano. E não conseguiu nada com ela. Não que ele fosse apaixonado por ela, no início tudo não passava de uma brincadeira. Mas depois ele até que se sentia atraído por Lílian, tinha vontade de abraça-la, de agarrá-la e beija-la. Mas depois de te-la salvado de uma brincadeira que os sonserinos aprontaram com ela, ele começou a gostar dela como uma amiga. E Lílian fora muito grata com ele e aceitara sua amizade. E a brincadeira tinha sido armada por Bellatrix. A mesma garota por quem ele estava correndo atrás.

Ele respirou fundo, antes de levantar e começar a andar. Precisava voltar ao castelo antes que recebesse mais uma detenção. Não que se importasse com isso. Mas não tinha cabeça para agüentar os sermões da professora Minerva.

Mal ele entrou na sala comunal e se viu sendo atirado para frente com uma imensa dor no lado esquerdo.

− Você enlouqueceu?

− Isso era só pra saber se você estava bem – respondeu Sirius sorrindo – Como diriam por aí, eu não sei porque estou te batendo, mas você sabe por que está apanhando.

− Isso parece mais briga de marido e mulher – brincou Remo que estava sentado no sofá, olhando calmamente a cena.

− Muito engraçado – respondeu Tiago irritado.

− Então Pontas, pode nos contar tudo o que está acontecendo.

− Do que você está falando? – perguntou Tiago surpreso.

− Nós já sabemos de tudo – Sirius respondeu deixando Tiago ainda mais surpreso – Tudo sobre a Bella, o Malfoy e, é claro, Lílian.

− Acreditem, isto está sendo mais confuso pra mim do que pra qualquer pessoa.

− Como assim? – os outros dois marotos estranharam a resposta de Tiago.

− É incrível como a gente consegue se confundir com os próprios sentimentos – Tiago respondeu deixando os outros assustados com a resposta – Eu gostava da Lílian antes da gente se tornar amigos. Mas desde que isso aconteceu, que eu simplesmente não consegui vê-la como mais que uma amiga. E foi então que todo esse sentimento pela Bella apareceu.

− Acho que ele estava ficando louco – falou Sirius para Remo.

− A Bella era a garota dos sonhos de qualquer garoto – continuou Tiago, sem dar atenção ao comentário de Sirius – Sempre bonita, chamando a atenção. E eu estava louco para ficar com ela. E seria capaz de qualquer coisa pra isso.

− Eu realmente acho que ele ta surtando, Aluado – disse Sirius mais uma vez.

− Então o Malfoy apareceu, e veio com aquele trato...eu achei que seria uma boa idéia...não pensei no que pudesse acontecer...

− Perae...Malfoy e trato? Do que você está falando? – perguntou Sirius, um pouco alterado.

− Foi um trato inocente – respondeu Tiago ao perceber que tinha falado demais.

− Que trato, Tiago? – perguntou Remo, também preocupado.

− Malfoy me ajudaria a conquistar a Bella e eu o ajudaria a conquistar a Lílian – a última frase de Tiago foi dita tão baixa que quase não dava pra escutar. Mas Sirius e Remo escutaram muito bem.

− VOCÊ ENLOUQUECEU?

− Controle-se, Almofadinhas – pediu Remo, que estava bastante calmo.

− Me controlar? Você escutou o que esse sem vergonha aprontou?

− Sirius, esse adjetivo é pra te qualificar, lembra? - falou Tiago, deixando Sirius pensativo.

− Safado...

− Esse também é seu – respondeu Tiago. Remo ria com toda a situação.

− Você sabe o que é! – respondeu Sirius sem jeito.

− Você fez o trato, não temos como desfaze-lo. E o que aconteceu depois? – perguntou Remo, que se matinha o mais calmo possível.

− Eu copiei a poesia favorita da Lílian e a dei por Malfoy mandar pra ela.

− E depois? – perguntou Remo, antes que Sirius perdesse o controle novamente.

− Eu dei pra ele uma lista de coisas bonitas pra dizer pra ela – respondeu Tiago – Mas isso não foi o pior.

− Ainda tem pior? – perguntou Sirius, que começava a achar a situação engraçada.

− Eu tomei uma poção Polissuco e me transformei no Malfoy...disse coisas bonitas pra Lílian e depois...depois...a beijei.

Sirius começou a rir. Ele nunca tinha visto Tiago tão sem graça como ele estava naquele momento.

− Então foi você quem beijou a Lílian e não o Malfoy?

− E pra completar, depois de beija-la, eu senti aquilo de novo que eu sentia todas as vezes que eu chamava a Lílian pra sair.

− Isso é perfeito – respondeu Sirius empolgado – Lílian e Tiago. Evans e Potter. O casal perfeito. A monitora certinha e nervosa com o maroto irresponsável e campeão de detenções.

− Ela nunca vai querer nada comigo – Tiago disse, sentando no sofá.

− Ela gosta de você seu tapado. Só você que ainda não percebeu isso – Sirius respondeu, feliz da vida, parecendo um garotinho que acabara de ganhar um presente – Isso é ótimo. Imagina, você contando para os seus filhos como Sirius Black, bancou o cupido e juntou duas pessoas tão diferentes!

− Ela gosta de mim? Como assim a Lily gosta de mim? – Remo e Sirius se entreolharam e Sirius se segurou pra não dar uma gargalhada.

− Lílian me contou há uns dias atrás.

− Ela te contou?

− Ela me confessou! – Sirius respondeu sentando ao lado de Tiago. Eu quero ser o padrinho do casamento.

− Só tem um problema, Sirius.

− Que problema? Não tem problema nenhum, Remo.

− Você se esqueceu que ela está gostando...bem...do Malfoy!

− O que? – perguntou Tiago, levantando bruscamente.

− Culpa sua Tiago! Você a fez acreditar que era ele quem a beijou e não você! – Remo respondeu – Mas ainda está em tempo. Ela está confusa. Se você se declarar pra ela pode ser que tenha uma chance.

− Me declarar?

− Está apaixonado por ela não está?

− Eu não disse isso, Remo – defendeu-se Tiago.

− Como não? Você disse que sentiu de novo tudo o que sentia antes por ela? – perguntou Sirius bastante confuso.

− E desde quando eu fui apaixonado por ela? - perguntou Tiago, deixando os outros surpresos – Eu não vou me declarar pra ela. Até mesmo porque eu não estou apaixonado por ela. Só estou confuso por que a Bella não era bem do jeito que eu esperava.

− Não era bem do jeito que você esperava? Ela te trata mal num dia e no dia seguinte te agarra, te faz pegar uma detenção e ainda por cima vomita em cima de você! E você ainda tem a coragem de dizer que ela não era bem "do jeito que você esperava". Ela não é nada do jeito que você esperava.

− Olha aqui Sirius, eu só estou confuso. Eu gosto da Bella e é com ela que eu quero ficar e levar ao baile de formatura. O que aconteceu hoje foi apenas um mal entendido.

− Confesse que está apaixonado pela Evans – provocou Sirius.

− Não, não e não! Eu não estou apaixonado pela Lílian e nunca vou estar!

* * *

Esse é o que eu chamo de "verdadeiro capítulo inútil"...não sei onde eu estava com a cabeça pra fazer esses diálogos. Mas eu espero que vcs gostem. A partir do próximo capítulo as coisas vão mudar realmente. E muita confusão ainda está para acontecer.

**Tlupin:** É, digamos que ele não descobriu totalmente. Tiago está muito confuso e quando se der conta da besteira que fez vai se arrepender amargamente. Bjos

**Anaisa:** Espero que goste desse capítulo. Quando tem capítulo novo da sua fic? Tô loka pra ver a Perla. Bjos

**Patricia Granger:** Sabe que eu não entendo como o Tiago não percebe o que está na cara dele? Fazer o que se os homens são assim . Amei sua nova fic e espero que a senhorita não demore pra atualizar! Bjos

**Juliana Montez:** Amei seu comentário GIGANTE...fikei tão feliz. E mais feliz ainda em saber que você está gostando da fic, mesmo tendo Bella e Lúcio. Bjos

**Mandinha:** Claro que eu me lembro de vc. Eu adoraria postar essa fic toda, mas infelizmente eu não a tenho pronta e escrevo cada capítulo na semana que ele é publicado. Mas fico muito feliz que vc esteja gostando e espero que continue. Bjos

**Mah Clarinha:** A fic melhor que o filme? Que isso, desse jeito você me deixa envergonhada. Mas é uma honra pra mim saber que você pensa assim. Lily e Tiago são tão fofos...por que é tão difícil pra ele assumir que a ama? Bjos

**Próxima Atualização:** 15 de Abril


	9. Confusões pra lá de Confusas

**Capítulo 9 – Confusões pra lá de Confusas **

No dia seguinte, Tiago acordou cedo e de muito mau-humor. Sem paciência para esperar os outros garotos acordarem, ele achou melhor acordar Remo, Pedro e Sirius. O primeiro acordou fácil. Remo apenas se assustou com o fato de Tiago o estar acordando e não o contrário. Com Pedro, foi um pouco mais difícil, pois o maroto queria permanecer a todo custo na cama, mas depois de ser lembrado do café da manhã que o esperava no Salão Principal, estava pronto para descer no minuto seguinte. Porém, foi com Sirius que ele teve uma maior resistência, principalmente pelo fato do moreno não acordar.

Tiago pensou que Sirius ou estivesse fingindo que dormia, ou então teria tomado uma poção do sono na noite anterior, por ele o chamou inúmeras vezes e não obteve resposta em nenhuma delas. Mas logo, eles descobriram o motivo do moreno estar relutando tanto em acordar.

− Amélia...desse jeito você me deixa louco – Remo sorriu.

− Só mesmo sonhando com uma garota pra ele não acordar.

− Calma Karen, tem Black pra todas – Sirius continuou a falar, deixando os outros três bastante espantados – Héstia, querida, você está linda. E quanto a você, Marlene, estou sem palavras. Aí vem minha ruiva favorita, Lily, você...como? quando? Onde? – ele disse, meio confuso, ao receber um copo de água fria no rosto.

− Boa dia, Bela Adormecida – brincou Tiago, ao ver a cara de assustado do outro.

− Pode ir parando com essa história de "bom dia"...posso saber o motivo de eu ter sido acordado de maneira "nada agradável".

− Você não quis acordar pelos meios normais. Eu apenas te dei uma força – Tiago respondeu, fazendo força para não rir.

− Eu estava no melhor dos meus sonhos!

− Se você chama isso que estava tendo de sonho...por que eu chamo de orgia – respondeu Remo, também fazendo força para não rir – Perdi a conta de quantos nomes de garotas você disse.

− Eu estava dizendo em voz alta? – Sirius assustou com a resposta dos amigos – Fazer o que se eu sou irresistível?Todas as garotas me querem.

− Tiago o acordou antes que você pudesse dizer alguma coisa da Evans! – falou Pedro.

− Com ciúmes, Sirius? – o moreno provocou.

− Nem nos seus sonhos, Almofadinhas – o de óculos respondeu.

− Será que a gente pode descer? Eu estou morrendo de fome! – sugeriu Pedro.

− Do jeito que você come, Rabicho, daqui a pouco você vai se transformar num elefante ao invés de um rato. – Sirius disse, trocando de roupa.

Em seguida os quatro marotos desceram para a sala comunal. Tiago olhou para todos os lados da sala, que estava praticamente vazia, a procura de uma certa ruiva, mas não a encontrou. Olhou na direção do dormitório feminino, na esperança de Lílian estar descendo, mas quando se deu conta estava sendo "arrastado" para o lado de fora por Sirius.

Mal os meninos entraram no Salão Principal e Bellatrix levantou da mesa da Sonserina e caminhou na direção deles, arrancando suspiros de todos os garotos que estavam por onde ela passava.

− Oi querida – Tiago disse no que foi respondido com um belo tapa no rosto – Posso saber o que foi que eu fiz dessa vez?

− Isso é por ter me deixado esperando ontem a noite! – ela respondeu antes de se afastar.

− E Bellatrix marca novamente – provocou Sirius.

− Eu queria saber por que eu sempre apanho – disse Tiago, massageando o local onde fora atingido.

− Você tem que entender, Pontas. Uns nascem para bater. E outros para apanhar. Não preciso dizer em qual grupo você está atualmente!

− Muito engraçado – respondeu Tiago, sentando na mesa da Grifinória e observando uma certa ruiva se levantar.

− Confesse que a ama – provocou Sirius mais uma vez, mas Tiago não lhe deu atenção – Ela está falando com a bonequinha loira.

− Eu não estou te ouvindo...

− Você está inspirado hoje, Sirius – Remo disse, achando graça de toda a situação.

− Eu sou a inspiração em pessoa – ele respondeu marotamente – Vai lá e aproveita que ela ta sozinha.

− Não me perturba!

− Ta bom. Você é quem sabe! Depois não venha chorar no meu ombro – Sirius respondeu se levantando – Eu vou para o vestiário. Ah! E mande lembranças para a Bella – Tiago se segurou para não avançar no amigo.

− Como se eu não tivesse problemas suficientes, Sirius faz questão de me provocar hoje!

− Você está um pouco nervoso hoje, Tiago – arriscou Pedro, que se arrependeu em seguida de ter dito alguma coisa.

− Eu não estou nervoso. Estou bem. Pra falar a verdade, eu estou ótimo. Nunca estive melhor! – o maroto respondeu bastante alterado.

− É melhor se acalmar, Tiago! – pediu Remo.

− Querem saber de uma coisa? Eu vou para o vestiário. Tenho um jogo de quadribol para jogar!

− E nós, o que fazemos? – Pedro perguntou para Remo, assim que Tiago saiu.

− Nada. Vamos apenas assistir. E o melhor de tudo: no camarote principal!

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Tiago estava muito irritado quando saiu do castelo. Algo o perturbava. Algo o irritava como nunca havia acontecido antes. Ele logo concluiu que devia ser pelo fato de Lúcio não ter cumprido com a sua parte no acordo.

− Potter.

− Pensando no diabo, a cobra venenosa aparece – Tiago disse ao ver Lúcio caminhando em sua direção – O que você quer?

− Lhe dar os parabéns! Sua performance de ontem foi fenomenal. Não sei o que fez, mas Lílian está caidinha por mim.

− Como assim?

− Você sabe...ela se apaixonou. Está perdidamente apaixonada por mim. O que particularmente não é muito difícil. Agora o resto é comigo.

− Peraí, Lúcio – chamou Tiago quando o sonserino mencionou se afastar – Eu fiz a Lílian ficar apaixonada por você e o que você fez? Largou a Bella sozinha ontem a noite.

− Não achou mesmo que eu iria me transformar em você? – perguntou Lúcio, deixado Tiago irritado – Potter, confie em mim. Foi melhor assim. A Bela está mais na sua do que você pensa. Agora o resto é com você!

− O resto é comigo? Nós tínhamos um acordo! Eu ia te ajudar a conquistar a Lílian e você ia me ajudar a conquistar a Bella. Você está com a Lílian e a Bella não quer me ver nem com um pote cheio de galeões!

− Nem tudo é perfeito, meu caro. Você escolheu sua garota, eu escolhi a minha – Lúcio respondeu sorrindo, deixando Tiago ainda mais irritado – AH, e boa sorte no jogo de hoje. Sabe muito bem que se perderem, a Sonserina leva a taça! – disse o sonserino se afastando.

Tiago ficou parando olhando para o nada, pensando em tudo que estava acontecendo. Em como tinha sido tão burro e ingênuo de aceitar fazer um acordo com Lúcio Malfoy. E tudo por causa de quem? De outra sonserina. Ele não conseguia acreditar que tinha participado de tudo aquilo.

− Eu sou um idiota!

− Falando sozinho? – perguntou Lílian.

− Lily? Que bom ver você! Eu estava mesmo precisando falar contigo.

− Eu devia estar com muita raiva de você – ela respondeu – Pra falar a verdade, eu devia estar com ódio de você.

− Por que?

− Por me fazer ficar apaixonada pelo Lúcio. Por Merlim, ele é um sonserino.

− Você está mesmo gostando dele?

− Eu conheci o verdadeiro Lúcio que havia por detrás de toda aquela máscara – ela respondeu, encarando Tiago – E você e a Bellatrix?

− Estamos ótimos – mentiu Tiago. Lílian sorriu.

− Eu vi o tapa que ela te deu hoje de manhã!

− Bella é meio temperamental – Tiago respondeu meio sem jeito – Mas está apaixonada por mim.

− Fico feliz por vocês – Ela respondeu um pouco vermelha – Lúcio é demais! Tenta parecer um cara convencido...mas tem momentos incríveis.

− Então ele é legal?

− Ele é legal – ela respondeu sorrindo - Lembra quando a gente entrou em Hogwarts e você contou como seus pais ficaram juntos? Que ele cantou "Can´t take my eyes off on you", a favorita dela? – Tiago confirmou – Eu escutava ela toda vez que ia pra casa. E me sentia tão segura e feliz ouvindo essa música que imaginava se um dia alguém seria tão bom para mim, cantando uma canção como essa em minha homenagem.

Tiago permaneceu em silêncio tentando absorver tudo o que Lílian acabara de dizer. E sentiu um grande aperto no peito por ser ela a dizer todas aquelas coisas.

− É tudo tão estranho. Eu e Lúcio...você e Bellatrix. Nós dois grifinórios com dois sonserinos. É como se alguém brincasse com o destino.

− Eu tenho que ir...

− Eu sei. Boa sorte no jogo.

− Obrigada, Lily.

− Ah Tiago. Tem mais uma coisa.

− Evans?

− Não é isso – Lílian respondeu sorrindo – Você está liberado do seu compromisso de ir ao baile comigo. Pode ir com a Bellatrix.

− Mas e você?

− Eu? Eu vou com o Lúcio

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

− Sirius, a gente tem um jogo. Ta todo mundo nos esperando lá fora.

− Héstia, ninguém vai morrer se a gente demorar mais um pouquinho – Sirius respondeu, dando mais um beijo na garota a sua frente – E convenhamos, estamos bem melhor aqui dentro.

− E o Jack nos mata quando sairmos. Temos um campeonato de quadribol pra ganhar!

− Será que você pode parar de pensar um pouco nesse jogo e pensar em mim? – pediu Sirius, fazendo cara de cachorro sem dono.

− Você não tem jeito sabia – ela respondeu, puxando o maroto para mais perto e selando seus lábios – Eu quero te perguntar uma coisa.

− Pode perguntar...

− Você vai ao baile comigo, não vai?

− Com você? – Sirius ficou surpreso com a pergunta.

− É, por que, está pensando em ir com outra pessoa?

− Claro que não, querida. Você sabe que é única na minha vida – Sirius respondeu, tentando beija-la novamente, mas ela se esquivou.

− Vou tratar de providenciar o meu vestido. Afinal, se vou com o garoto mais bonito da escola, tenho que estar apresentável.

− Você vai estar linda com qualquer roupa – Sirius respondeu, tentando beija-la novamente, tendo sucesso dessa vez.

Tiago apareceu nesse momento no vestiário. Sua cabeça fervilhava depois da conversa com Lílian. E piorou depois da cena que ele encontrou.

− Era tudo que eu merecia hoje! Será que vocês podem parar com essa pouca vergonha e ir para o estádio?

Héstia ficou sem graça e saiu. Sirius cruzou os braços e ficou esperando uma explicação de Tiago.

− Olha tudo bem que sua vida amorosa não esteja das melhores. Mas isto não signifique que você precise arrasar a minha.

− Como se você tivesse uma!

− O que foi que aconteceu? – Sirius perguntou bastante preocupado.

Agora não. Temos um jogo pra ganhar. Ou eu não me chamo Tiago Potter

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

O jogo de quadribol ia se desenrolando e Tiago ainda não achara o pomo. Pra falar a verdade, ele não conseguia nem ao menos procura-lo. Sua cabeça estava a mil. Lúcio o fizera de idiota, Lílian estava apaixonada por Lúcio, ele enganara Lílian pra ficar com Bella e esta o odiava.

Mas tinha mais alguma coisa. Era um sentimento diferente. Um sentimento que ele nunca havia sentindo antes. E que ele não sabia explicar o que era. Mas nada era mais como antes. Ele não sentia mais o que sentia antes.

Ele tentou se concentrar no pomo novamente. Não poderia perder o jogo, senão Sonserina ganharia. E essa era a última coisa que ele queria. Ver Lílian comemorando com Lúcio a vitória das Serpentes.

Lílian...por que ela tinha que se apaixonar por Lúcio? Ele a procurou pelo estádio e a identificou num canto isolado da torcida da Grifinória. A cabeleira ruiva era inconfundível.

Ela tinha cabelos tão lindos. Tiago conseguiria ficar olhando para eles durante horas. Cabelos ruivos que de repente ficaram loiros. E que balançavam com o vento...

− O POMO – gritou Tiago, saindo em disparada atrás da bolinha dourada.

Tiago imprimiu a maior velocidade que conseguiu na vassoura. Foi então que aconteceu. Faltando uns três metros pra chegar em Lílian, Tiago capturou o pomo. Só que ele estava numa velocidade tão alta, que não conseguiu frear a tempo. Acabou colidindo com ela.

E Potter captura o pomo! E Grifinória vence por 200 a 50 – gritou o narrador do jogo.

Toda a torcida da Grifinória vibrou. Tiago, que até então, estava deitado em cima de Lílian, levantou meio sem jeito e pediu desculpas para a garota, cujo o rosto estava da mesma cor dos cabelos.

Tiago ficou a encarando. Lílian sorriu e lhe disse um "parabéns" que ele mal pode ouvir por causa dos gritos que vinham da torcida. Ele ia responder a ruiva, quando sentiu uma mão puxa-lo e virá-lo.

Ele nem pode se defender. Quando viu, Bellatrix estava beijando-o. Assim que a sonserina o soltou, ele olhou para os lados a procura de Lílian, mas ela não estava mais lá.

− Vem comigo – disse Bellatrix.

− Para onde? – Tiago perguntou assustado.

− Para a nossa comemoração.

* * *

Mais um capítulo saindo...acho que estou perdendo o jeito de escrever, o capítulo não ficou bem do jeito que eu queria, mas eu espero que vcs gostem. Agradeço de coração por todos os comentários recebidos. Eles são a minha fonte de inspiração.

Quanto a ataulização do próximo capítulo, não será na próxima sexta-feira. Eu vou viajar na quarta e só volto na segunda. Logo, se eu terminar de escrevê-lo a tempo, publico na quarta(20/04). Senão, publico na segunda (25/04).

**Anaísa:** Fico feliz que você tenha gostado das tiradas do Sirius. Fiquei com medo que ninguém gostasse. Quanto ao Tiago, ele está ainda mais confuso neste capítulo. O uqe será que vai acontecer? Eu ainda não sei. Bjos

**TLupin:** É verdade, coitada da Lily. Mas tadinho do Tiago, ele não tem culpa de ser tão...tapado. As coisas estão mudando pro lado dele. Eu espero que logo ele se dê conta do que perdeu. Bjos

**Juliana Montez:** você não faz idéia como é difícil fazer o Sirius. Mas fico feliz que tenha gostado. Tá vendo, quando a gente menos espera o dia chega. E logo vai chegar o dia em que toda essa confusão vai se resolver. Bjos

**BaBi Evans:** Acha mesmo que o Sirius não vai querer colocar o dedo dele nessa história? Do jeito que ele tá querendo bancar o cupido da Lily e do Tiago, não duvide que ele vá aramar alguma. Bjos

**Sarah-Lupin-Black:** O Tiago é meio lerdo mesmo, mas ele tá começando a perceber como são as coisas realmente. E logo logo ele vai estar muito arrependido. Bjos

**Miss. Leandra Friendship Black:** Se as coisas fossem fáceis, os marotos não gostariam delas. Mas que Tiago ainda vai ter que correr muito atrás do prejuízo, isso ele vai. Bjos

**Patricia Granger:** Eu fico feliz que você não tenha achado o capítulo inútil. E quanto a sua fic, eu quero mais capítulos, eu preciso de mais capítulos. Eu simplesmente amei! Virei sua fã! Bjos

**Próxima Atualização:** 20/04(quarta-feira) ou 25/04(segunda-feira)


	10. Entre a Cruz e a Espada

**Capítulo 10 – Entre a Cruz e a Espada**

Remo saiu do jogo acompanhado de Marlene McKinnon. Os dois haviam combinado de estudarem juntos para as provas dos NIEMs que seriam em dois dias. O maroto tentava parecer calmo ao lado da Lufa-Lufa, mas era muito difícil conseguir controlar o nervosismo que sentia por ela estar ao seu lado.

Os dois caminharam juntos até a biblioteca, que estava cheia de alunos do 7º e 5º ano, por causa da proximidade dos NOM´s e dos NIEM´s.

Por sorte, eles encontraram uma mesa no final da biblioteca, próximo de uma das janelas, que tinha vista para o campo de quadribol.

− E então? Por onde começamos? – Marlene perguntou após se sentar na cadeira.

− Por onde você quiser – Remo respondeu, tentando parecer o mais natural possível.

− Você é o professor aqui. Você é quem decide.

− Eu não sou o professor - ele respondeu envergonhado – Sei tanto quanto você. E diria que sei até menos em algumas matérias. Como Poções, por exemplo.

− Ta, eu admito que sei mais em Poções do que você. Mas você é imbatível em Defesa Contra a Arte das Trevas – ela respondeu, arrancando um suspiro do maroto.

− Que tal então começarmos de uma especialidade em comum?

− Feitiços – disseram os dois ao mesmo tempo.

Os dois ficaram estudando durante horas, que para Remo foram minutos. Ele se sentia estranho por se sentir tão bem ao lado de Marlene. Sentia que alguém fazia o relógio andar mais rápido, o tempo passar mais depressa, quando estava ao lado dela.

Sem conseguir se segurar, ele ficou a observando, enquanto ela fazia algumas anotações num pergaminho. Como seria bom se ele pudesse convidá-la para ir ao baile com ele. Nada o faria mais feliz. Ainda mais quando se lembrava que em poucos dias eles estariam terminando a escola e ele não fazia a menor idéia de quando poderia vê-la novamente.

− Algum problema? – Marlene perguntou ao ver que Remo a observava.

− Não. Nenhum – ele respondeu sem graça, baixando os olhos para o livro a sua frente e não vendo que um sorriso se formara nos lábios da garota.

Como pudera pensar em ir ao baile com ela? Não, ele não podia fazer as coisas que todo garoto de sua idade faziam. Simplesmente por que ele não era um garoto normal. Ele ficou triste ao se lembrar de sua condição, que colocava uma barreira entre ele e Marlene.

Depois do estudo, os dois saíram da biblioteca bastante cansados. Remo acompanhou a menina até perto da escada que levaria a sala comunal da Lufa-Lufa.

− Até mais, Marlene – ele disse, tentando se afastar, mas ela o segurou.

− Você está com algum problema?

− Não – mentiu – Por que estaria?

− Você ficou estranho lá na biblioteca. Ficou mais frio, distante. Como se alguma coisa o estivesse incomodando.

− Impressão sua – ele mentiu mais uma vez – Olha eu tenho que ir.

− Tem companhia para o baile? – Marlene perguntou quando ele lhe virou as costas e começou a andar.

Remo parou de andar no mesmo instante. Sentiu o corpo todo congelar. Ela não poderia estar lhe perguntando aquilo. Não para ele. Não quando era tudo que ele queria que ela perguntasse.

− Eu te fiz uma pergunta? – ela insistiu se aproximando do maroto que continuava parado no mesmo lugar.

− Não – ele respondeu, sem conseguir mentir, pois a garota olhava dentro dos seus olhos.

− Gostaria de ir comigo?

− Marlene, eu adoraria...mas infelizmente não posso – Remo respondeu baixando os olhos.

− Por que não? – ela perguntou, segurando seu queixo e forçando-o a encará-la.

− Eu não posso te explicar.

− Se acha que o fato de você ser um lobisomem influencia na minha decisão de ir com você ao baile, está muito enganado – Remo ficou surpreso com a resposta dela.

− Então você sabe?

− Acha mesmo que nunca percebi? Percebo tantas coisas em você, que nem você mesmo se dá conta. Sei tudo sobre você.

− Então entende o meu motivo de não poder ir ao baile com você?

− Não, eu não entendo – ela respondeu, tirando a mão do rosto do maroto – E se um dia você perceber que isso não é motivo para se afastar das pessoas que gostam de você, me procure.

Remo sentiu outro impacto. Enquanto observava a garota se afastar, ele se perguntava o que faria agora que sabia que Marlene sabia que ele era um lobisomem e não se importava com isso. E que gostava dele.

_ Havia um tempo,em que eu vivia  
Um sentimento quase infantil  
Havia o medo e a timidez  
Todo um lado que você nunca viu _

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Sirius voltava do campo de bastante sorridente. Ganhar a taça de quadribol em seu último ano era a melhor coisa do mundo. O time da Grifinória ia ser lembrado por anos como o time que mais ganhou títulos.

Ele estava tão imerso em seus pensamentos, que não percebeu que uma certa corvinal estava parada logo a sua frente, o encarando com extrema admiração.

− Aí!

− Você não olha por onde anda, Sirius?

− Amélia? – ele olhou surpreso para a garota – Eu estava distraído.

− Pensando em qual garota?

− Adoraria estar pensando em você – ele respondeu, colocando as mãos na cintura dela e a trazendo para mais perto dele – Mas eu estava pensando em como vou sentir falta desse castelo.

− É difícil saber que vamos formar e sair daqui...depois de tantos anos, tantas coisas vividas entre essas paredes.

− Vou sentir mais a sua falta – ele disse de modo sedutor.

− Por que eu ainda presto atenção no que você diz? – ela perguntou, tentando se afastar, mas ele a segurou.

− Você sabe que eu gosto de você.

− Como gosta de todas as outras garotas.

− Você é especial – Sirius disse bem próxima do ouvido dela, deixando Amélia arrepiada da cabeça aos pés.

− Você diz isso pra todas - ela respondeu.

Sirius segurou seu rosto e a fez encará-lo. Em seguida tocou seus lábios bem de leve, para aos poucos ir aprofundando o beijo. Amélia passou as mãos em volta do pescoço do maroto, abraçando-o o mais forte que conseguiu.

− Um dia você vai acreditar em mim - ele disse depois que o beijo terminou. Em eguida, ele soltou a garota e começou a andar.

− Sirius.

− Sim?

− Eu aceito.

− Aceita? - ele estranhou o que ela havia dito.

− Ir ao baile com você! - ela respondeu entusiasmada - Ou você não quer mais?

− Claro que quero! - ele respondeu sorrindo marotamente e voltando para beijá-la novamente.

− A gente se vê - Amélia disse assim que o beijo terminou, se afastando de Sirius e o deixando mais uma vez imerso em seus pensamentos.

_ E agora eu ando  
Correndo tanto  
Procurando aquele novo lugar  
Aquela festa  
O que me resta  
Encontrar alguém legal pra ficar _

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Bellatrix praticamente arrastou Tiago do campo de quadribol até o sétimo andar da escola, onde ela surpreendeu o maroto ao mostrar que também conhecia a "sala secreta" que havia lá.

Ela respirou fundo e fechou os olhos. Em seguida, uma porta se materializou a sua frente. Tiago não sabia o que ela pretendia. E nem como reagiria ao descobrir.

A sala apareceu para eles de modo bastante luxuoso, parecendo um quarto antigo, meio medieval. Tiago se assustou ao ver o gosto da Sonserina. Ele espera algo mais "romântico".

− Vem - ela falou, arrastando Tiago para a cama e empurrando o garoto em cima dela - Tem idéia do que podemos fazer?

Tiago ficou com a boa seca só de pensar. Não havia como negar que ele se sentia bastante atraído por ela.

− Eu já sei – ela respondeu triunfante – Eu vou tomar um banho no banheiro feminino que tem aqui na frente. E depois venho pra cá. Tudo bem?

− Claro – respondeu Tiago, se empolgando - Eu espero aqui.

− Pode vir comigo se quiser – Bella falou de modo provocante, antes de sair da sala.

− O que eu faço agora? – Tiago perguntou pra si mesmo, numa mistura de sentimentos – Tudo bem, ela é bem diferente do que eu imaginava. Mas não posso negar que ela me atrai. E muito.

Tiago não parou pra pensar duas vezes. Saiu da sala e correu para o banheiro feminino que havia no final do corredor. Ele olhou bem para os lados para ver se não tinha ninguém vindo e abriu a porta.

Escutou um barulho vindo do chuveiro do último boxe. Sorriu ao imaginar a cena que aconteceria em seguida. Sem hesitar, ele despiu o uniforme de quadribol e correu para o último boxe, onde Bella cantava alegremente uma música sobre pactos com o demônio e coisas do tipo. Sem dar muita importância pra música, ou pra voz dela que não era nada agradável debaixo do chuveiro, Tiago abriu a porta do boxe.

− Por Merlim! O que você está fazendo? – Bella perguntou com o rosto cheio de creme e um barbeador na mão. Tiago ficou extremamente assustado ao constatar que a garota parecia estar "fazendo o bigode".

− Você disse que eu podia vir – ele se defendeu, um pouco envergonhado com a situação e fazendo força para não rir do estado que a garota estava.

− Eu estava brincando. Saia daqui! – Bella respondeu de maneira agressiva, fechando a porta do boxe. Tiago mais do que depressa, vestiu seu uniforme e voltou para a sala secreta, deitando na cama.

O maroto ficou pensando em tudo que estava acontecendo. Em uma semana e meia depois do acordo com Lúcio, Lílian ia ao baile com o sonserino e ele com a "tão desejada" Bellatrix. Era difícil explicar como tudo chegara aquele ponto. O que parecia impossível há algum tempo atrás, era tão possível naquele instante, que parecia mentira. E o pior de tudo era que ele não estava nem um pouco satisfeito com toda aquela situação.

Tudo bem, Bella era a garota mais bonita de Hogwarts, a mais charmosa, aquela que atraia olhares por onde passava. E a popularidade dele estava bem maior que a de Lúcio por estar saindo com ela. Mas, ele se sentia estranho de ter que tratar mal uma garota para ela gostar dele, sem falar do jeito temperamental da garota, que conseguia lhe dar um tapa e um beijo no mesmo dia.

E quanto a Lílian? Como ela estaria nas "garras" de Lúcio Malfoy. Será que ele a estaria tratando bem, sem aquele jeito esnobe dele? Será que eles estariam estudando para as provas dos NIEM´s que seriam em dois dias? E por que raios o fato dela ir com ele ao bail o incomodava tanto. Ele iria com a Bella. Não era o que ele queria?

− Muito bem, onde paramos? – perguntou Bellatrix, deitando ao lado de Tiago. A garota agia como se nada tivesse acontecido minutos antes no banheiro feminino.

− Eu... – Tiago não pode terminar a frase, pois Bellatrix deitou em cima dele e começou a beija-lo.

− Bella, peraí – ele pediu, impedindo a garota de continuar. Ela o encarou surpresa e começou a coçar o pé – O que é isso no seu pé?

− É só uma irritação – ela respondeu como se fosse a coisa mais natural do mundo, tentando beija-lo novamente. Porém Tiago a impediu.

− Não estamos indo rápido demais?

− Rápido? Se pararmos pra pensar bem, a Evans e o Lúcio já devem ter feito isso a essa hora.

− Podemos não falar dela? – pediu Tiago, mas Bella não escutou, ou fingiu não escutar.

− Depois ele dá um pé nela, como foi com as outras – Tiago ficou surpreso com a resposta. Porém Bella voltou a beijá-lo.

Então era isso que Lúcio fazia. Conquistava as garotas até leva-las para a cama e depois as largava. E era isso que ele ia fazer com Lílian. Como pudera ser tão burro e aceitar fazer um acordo com o maior cafajeste de Hogwarts por causa de Bellatrix Black? Tudo bem, ela podia ser bonita. Mas ele não sentia nada quando ela o beijava. Não era nada comparado ao beijo que ele dera em...

− Podemos fazer isso outra hora, quando você estiver mais a fim – Disse a garota, ao perceber que Tiago não correspondia o seu beijo. Sem seguida, ela se levantou e saiu da sala.

Tiago continuou deitado, fitando o teto, imerso em seus pensamentos. Não havia como negar. Ele fizera uma grande burrice. Simplesmente por que ele não conseguiu enxergar o que estava na sua frente o tempo todo. Ele estava apaixonado por Lílian Evans.

_ E agora é tarde  
Acordo tarde  
Do meu lado alguém que eu nem conhecia  
Outra criança adulterada  
Pelos anos que a pintura escondia_

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

− Estou entre a cruz e a espada – disseram três marotos ao mesmo tempo em lugares diferentes.

Quanto a Pedro, este estava em algum lugar, provavelmente se entupindo de comida.

_ Agora eu vejo, aquele beijo  
Era mesmo o fim  
Era o começo do meu desejo  
Que se perdeu de mim  
_

* * *

A música desse capítulo é "A Cruz e a Espada" do Renato Russo com o Paulo Ricardo. Ela não tem muito a ver com o capítulo, mas como tinha o mesmo nome, resolvi colocá-la. Espero que me desculpem pela demora. Eu sei que prometi postar ontem, mas por motivo de força maior não consegui! Mas fiquem felizes que essa semana ainda sai outro capítulo.  
Pra quem viu o filme, entende essa cena da Bella com o Tiago no chuveiro. Infelizmente não consegui descrevê-la do modo como realmente foi.Mas eu espero que gostem.  
Tô meio sem tempo de responder aos comentários individualmente, mas no próximo capítulo eu faço isso.  
Agradecimentos a **Mylla Evans,Miss.Leandra Friendship Black, BaBi Evans, THATINHA POTTER, Cherryx e Mah Clarinha**. Beijos pra vcs! 

**Próxima Atualização:** 29 de Abril (Sexta-Feira) 


	11. Mulheres

**Capítulo 11- Mulheres**

Remo foi o primeiro a chegar na sala comunal da Grifinória. Ele se estirou no sofá e pôs-se a admirar o teto, imerso em seus pensamentos. Mas, ele não teve muito tempo para pensar em tudo que tinha acontecido, pois Sirius entrou na sala igual a um furacão.

− Aconteceu alguma coisa, Sirius? – Remo perguntou sem olhar para o amigo, ao perceber que o mesmo sentara na poltrona ao lado da sua.

− Não. Eu estou com essa cara por que fico mais bonito assim – Sirius respondeu com sarcasmo. Remo sentou no sofá e o encarou.

− Eu adoraria saber o que aconteceu de tão grave para você estar assim – disse Remo – Nunca te vi tão preocupado.

Sirius ia responder um palavrão bem feio, mas foi impedido pela chegada de Tiago, que sentou ao lado de Remo com uma profunda cara de enterro.

− Agora eu estou ainda mais curioso – Remo disse encarando Tiago.

− Eu sou um cachorro – Tiago respondeu com as mãos cobrindo o rosto.

− Pode parando por aí! O único cachorro que tem nessa escola sou eu!

− O que foi que aconteceu, Tiago? – perguntou Remo, começando a se preocupar.

− O que foi que a Bella fez dessa vez? – Sirius perguntou com um sorriso estampado no rosto.

− Não foi ela. Fui eu – Tiago respondeu, destampando o rosto. Os outros dois ficaram surpresos com a resposta – Onde eu estava com a cabeça para aceitar fazer um acordo com o Malfoy?

− Quer mesmo que eu diga? – provocou Sirius. Remo o repreendeu com o olhar.

− O que foi que aconteceu?

− Bella me levou para a sala secreta do sétimo andar – respondeu Tiago, deixando os outros marotos ainda mais surpresos em saberem que a sonserina também conhecia a sala – Quando entramos lá, foi como se entrássemos num quarto, com uma grande cama...

− Seu cachorro safado...quer dizer, seu veado safado...cervo safado... – Sirius corrigiu ao ver a cara de Tiago – Quer dizer que você levou a Bella pra cama?

− Ta mais pra ela ter me levado – Tiago respondeu desanimado.

− E aí, como foi? – perguntou Sirius empolgado.

− Não foi.

− Como assim, _não foi _?

− Simplesmente não indo – respondeu Tiago. Sirius e Remo trocaram olhares tentando entender o que tinha acontecido – Eu estava lá com a Bella, em cima de uma cama, ela me beijando...e a única coisa que eu conseguia pensar era na Lílian.

− Ta me dizendo que você estava numa cama com Bellatrix te beijando e você só conseguia pensar na Evans?

− As vezes você me surpreende com essa lentidão – respondeu Tiago, dando um tapinha de leve na cabeça de Sirius – Até parece o Rabicho!

− Eu não vou me dar ao trabalho de te responder – disse o moreno – Simplesmente por que finalmente os deuses do universo resolveram me escutar.

− Como assim? – perguntaram Remo e Tiago ao mesmo tempo.

− Depois eu é que sou lerdo! – respondeu Sirius, sorrindo marotamente – Vocês não percebem? Tiago finalmente entendeu que é apaixonado pela Evans.

− Não – respondeu Tiago incrédulo.

− Sirius tem razão, Tiago. É só você colocar seus pensamentos em ordem. Você vai ver que no final das contas, você sempre foi apaixonado pela Lílian.

Tiago parou para pensar em tudo que tinha acontecido desde o dia em que ele aceitara fazer o pacto com Lúcio. Sua cabeça dava voltas e voltas. Ele se lembrava de cada momento que passara com Bella, que em seguida, era substituído por cada momento que passara com Lílian.

Não adiantava mais negar. Ele estava tentando nadar contra a maré. Por mais que insistisse, por mais que fugisse, por mais que dissesse pra si mesmo que aquele sentimento era impossível, uma luz acendeu em sua cabeça e ele enxergou com nitidez o que estava o tempo todo na sua cara e ele nunca tinha percebido.

− Merlim...eu sou apaixonado pela Lily.

− Como uma pessoa pode demorar tanto tempo assim pra descobrir? – Sirius perguntou pra Remo, que riu.

− O que eu faço agora? – Tiago perguntou em dessepero.

− Como o que você faz agora? Vai atrás dela!

− Se fosse fácil assim, Sirius, eu já teria ido. Acontece que a Lily está com o Mlafoy agora.

− E daí?

− E daí que ela está gostando dele?

− E daí?

− E daí que ela sempre me odiou.

− E daí?

− E daí que eu amo essa garota e sou capaz de fazer qualquer coisa para tê-la.

− É assim que se fala – Sirius disse com um sorriso de satisfação no rosto.

− Bom, agora que o Tiago já nos disse o que aconteceu com ele, eu adoraria saber o que houve com você! – falou Remo para Sirius.

− Lobos primeiro – respondeu Sirius, fazendo Tiago rir. Remo fez cara de quem não tinha entendido – Não me olha com essa cara. Sei muito bem que aconteceu alguma coisa hoje com você. O que você fez com a indefesa senhorita McKinnon na biblioteca, seu lobinho safado?

− Se você me chamar assim novamente, eu te dou uma detenção.

− Adoraria ver você tentar! – provocou Sirius, de bom humor.

− O que aconteceu, Remo? – Tiago perguntou, num gesto de solidariedade ao lobisomem.

− Marlene me chamou para ir ao baile com ela.

− E desde quando isso é problema? – Sirius perguntou. Tiago mandou ele ficar quieto e deixar Remo continuar.

− Ela disse que sabe que eu sou um lobisomem – Sirius e Tiago ficaram surpresos com a revelação – E disse que não se importa, por que ela gosta de mim.

− Eu já disse que vocês tem a capacidade de transformar tudo em problema? – falou Sirius, ficando irritado – Quer coisa melhor, Aluado? Ela gosta de você, não se importa com o fato de você ser um lobisomem, e ainda te chamou pra ir ao baile com ela. O que mais você queria? Que ela beijasse seus pés?

− Eu fico com medo de não corresponder as expectativas dela.

− Merlim, por favor, me ajude – pediu Sirius, ajoelhando no tapete e arrancando algumas risadas de outras pessoas que estavam na sala comunal – Eu tenho um amigo que passa o tempo todo correndo atrás de uma garota pra depois descobrir que é apaixonada por outra. E o outro, gosta de uma garota, que gosta dele e não se importa com o fato dele ser um "lobo safado" e ele está com medo de não corresponder as expectativas dela? O que foi que eu fiz pra merecer isso? Eu estou no planeta errado ou será que isso é algum tipo de pesadelo?

− Sirius, dá pra parar com isso. Ta todo mundo olhando! – falou Tiago, rindo da atitude do outro maroto.

− Malfoy deu uma poção pra vocês beberem não foi? Por que vocês não são os marotos! Quem são vocês?

− Ele não está nada bem – Remo falou para Tiago, tentando conter uma risada.

− Talvez devêssemos leva-lo para ver a Madame Pomfrey – respondeu Tiago e os dois começaram a rir.

− O que foi que aconteceu com você? – perguntou Remo.

− Nada demais. Apenas encontrei a Amélia depois do jogo e ela disse que aceitava ir ao baile comigo.

− Não era isso que você queria?

− Ah é claro, Pontas. Principalmente depois da Héstia ter me dito que ia ao baile comigo.

Foi difícil saber se foi Remo ou Tiago quem riu mais naquele momento. Sirius ficou encarando os dois amigos com uma expressão de não estar acreditando no que ele estava vendo. Ele ali contando seus problemas e seus amigos rindo.

− Depois você diz que a gente tem problema – falou Tiago, quando conseguiu parar de rir – Onde você estava com a cabeça pra convidar as duas?

− Eu não convidei as duas. Quer dizer, eu convidei a Amélia já tem mais de um mês, mas ela ficava o tempo todo me dizendo que ia pensar, que não sabia. Ai veio a Héstia e me diz que queria ir ao baile comigo. O que vocês queriam que eu fizesse? Que dissesse que iria ao baile com ela se a Amélia não fosse comigo?

− Ele esqueceu de dizer que a Héstia chamou ele pra ir ao baile no meio de uma seção "agarramento" – falou Tiago para Remo.

− O que você vai fazer, Sirius?

− Meu caso é bem mais difícil que o de vocês. Mas eu já sei o que vou fazer – ele respondeu e os outros dois fizeram cara de expectativa – Nem adianta que eu não vou contar pra vocês! Enquanto isso vocês dois tratem de tomar vergonha na cara.

− Olha só quem está me dando esse conselho! – brincou Remo e por pouco ele e Tiago não voltaram a rir.

− Aluado, pára de ter medo de mulher e vai dizer pra McKinnon que você gosta dela e que vai levá-la ao baile. Faça isso antes que outro faça na sua frente. E quanto a você...

− Quanto a mim?

− Dá um jeito de tirar a Lílian do Malfoy. Ou vai ter que se contentar em ir ao baile com a Bella.

− Você tem razão, Almofadinhas – respondeu Tiago, se levantando – Eu vou conquistar a Lily custe o que custar. Ela pode ainda não gostar de mim. _Ainda _. Mas em breve ela vai estar completamente apaixonada por mim.

− Pontas, tem uma coisa que você precisa saber...

− O que? – perguntou Tiago curioso.

− Boa Sorte – respondeu Sirius, impedindo Remo de falar. Tiago sorriu, fez um gesto de positivo para os garotos e saiu da sala.

− Você pode me dizer por que não me deixou contar para o Tiago que a Lílian gosta dele?

− Por que isso é só um detalhe, Aluado – respondeu Sirius, descontraído.

− Detalhe? Isso pode ajuda-lo!

− Não foi o Tiago quem fez a Evans cair nos braços do Malfoy? Agora ele que se vire pra consertar a burrada que fez.

− Você vai deixar um amigo na mão? – Remo perguntou assustado.

− Eu nunca deixo um amigo na mão, Aluado. Nunca mesmo – Sirius respondeu sorrindo, no momento que Pedro entrava na sala – Mas eu também não vou perder o melhor da festa.

− Festa? Que festa? – perguntou Pedro curioso.

− Qualquer dia esse menino explode de tanto comer – Respondeu Sirius ao ver a quantidade de comida que Pedro havia trazido da cozinha – E quanto a você, Aluado, o que ainda está fazendo aqui?

− Por acaso eu devia estar em outro lugar?

− Por acaso você tem um minuto pra sair dessa sala antes que eu tente te enfeitiçar – respondeu Sirius. Remo murmurou um "maluco". Levantou da poltrona e foi na direção da saída da sala.

− E Remo, mande lembranças a Marlene por mim!

− O que está acontecendo?

− Ah Rabicho. As mulheres. Esse é o assunto que você nunca vai entender! – respondeu Sirius pegando um pedaço de bolo que Pedro tinha trazido.

* * *

Mais um capítulo meio Inútil. É, eu sei. O Capítulo não saiu na data prevista. Infelizmente eu estou com uns problemas de ordem pessoal e por conta desses mesmos problemas, não serei quando poderei atuazliar a fic novamente. Eu espero sinceramente que não demore, mas não vou prometer nada pra depois acabar não cumprindo com a minha palavra. Agradeço de coração a todos os comentários que recebi. E peço a vocês, minhas desculpas. Torçam para que as coisas melhorem para mim. E eu torço para poder publicar o mais cedo possível

**Miss. Leandra Friendship Black:** Fico feliz que tenha comentado a fic. Tadinho do Tiago, ele ainda vai sofrer pra conseguir conquistar a ruivinha. espero qeu dê tudo certo no fim. Bjos.

**Mah Clarinha:** Agora não teve escapatória. Tiago percebeu a burrada que fez. E vai ter que Correr muito pra conseguir o que quer. Bjos

**Juliana Montez:** Adorei sua classificação: Tiago - Burro, Sirius - Galinha, Remo - Preocupa demais. Esse baile promete. E eu espero que vc goste do que vai acontecer.Bjos.

**Cherryx:** A parte do chuveiro e realmente difícil de explicar e eu não consegui me expressar muito bem. Mas fiquei feliz em saber que gostou do resto. Bjos

**Jé Black:** Oi Je, tava sentindo falta dos seus comentários. A fic no início era mias parecida com o filme, mas eu tive que fazer umas adaptações pra incluir os marotos nela. Senão não ia ter graça. Fico muito feliz em saber que você está gostando. Bjos.

**Anaisa:** Tem problema demorar pra ler não. As vezes eu demoro pra ler as suas. Ai, essa cena do chuveiro...acho que não tem coisa mais bizarra que ela. Enfim, espero que continue lendo e gostando. Bjos.

E Conforme prometido, vou colocar as respostas aos comentários do Capítulo 9:

**Mylla Evans:** Fico feliz que esteja gostando da fic. O Tiago é meio tonto mesmo, mas agora ele percebeu a burrada que fez. Espero que ele consiga consertar as coisa. Bjos

**Miss. Leandra Friendship Black:** Eu espero que você goste do capítulo apesar da demora. Também estou esperando por capítulos novos da suas fic. Bjos

**Babi Evans:** A Lilian tá um pouco sumida...mas no próximo ela aparece. Quanto a Bella e Tiago, vai ser uma confusão daquelas. E eu espero que vc goste. Bjos

**Thatinha Potter:** Bom, não era minha intenção terminar aquele sonho do Sirius...mas se vc pediu é uma ordem! E Tiago vai morrer de ciúmes quando souber.Bjos

**Cherryx:** Realmente esses casais da fic são bem izarros. Mas eu quis fazer uma coisa que fugisse aos padrões de fics Lily/Tiago. E fico feliz que tenha gostado. Eu também adorei as táticas do Lúcio para o Tiago conquistar a Bella. Bjos

**Juliana Montez:** eu mei vc ter comentado. Sirius é perfeito, não tem como a gente negar. Bjos


	12. NIEMs

**Capítulo 12 – NIEMs **

Tiago andou por todo o castelo a procura de Lílian, mas não obteve sorte em sua procura. Foi ao corujal, ao campo de quadribol, a torre de astronomia, mas a ruiva não estava em nenhum lugar. Parecia ter evaporado.

Ele resolveu ir para o Salão Principal, pois já era quase hora do jantar e com certeza ele encontraria Lílian lá. Porém, antes que ele chegasse ao salão, cruzou com Lúcio acompanhado de Crabbe e Goyle. Os três vinham rindo e ao que tudo indicava, Lúcio devia ter contado algo realmente engraçado para os outros dois.

− Malfoy, podemos conversar? – perguntou Tiago, parando na frente dos três. Crabbe e Goyle fecharam as mãos de modo ameaçador, mas o maroto não se intimidou.

− Vão indo. Eu encontro com vocês em um minuto – Lúcio disse com frieza para os outros dois, que na mesma hora obedeceram – O que você quer, Potter?

− Nós precisamos conversar.

− Potter, a partir do momento que ambas as partes do acordo foram cumpridas, eu não tenho mais nada pra conversar com você – o loiro respondeu com desprezo – Além disso, tenho que encontrar com a Evans.

− Como ela está? – Tiago perguntou, bastante preocupado.

− Está chegando lá – o maroto ficou assustado com a resposta.

− O que quer dizer com isso?

− Você ajudou muito. Agora, deixa o resto comigo.

Tiago não conseguiu entender o que as últimas palavras do sonserino queriam dizer. Não entendeu ou não quis entender.

− Se ele tocar num fio de cabelo dela, eu mato aquele desgraçado! – o maroto falou para si mesmo em voz baixa.

Em seguida, ele continuou andando em direção ao Salão Principal, a cabeça mais confusa do que nunca. Ele pensava em mil hipóteses de tirar Lílian de Lúcio, sendo cada uma mais insana que a anterior.

Por fim, ele conseguiu entrar no Salão. Andou sem olhar para as outras mesas, de tão imerso que estava em seus pensamentos. Só quando já estava em frente a mesa da Grifinória, procurando um lugar para sentar(e uma certa cabeleira ruiva), foi que percebeu algo estranho, ou melhor, alguém estranho, sentado na mesa de sua casa, e acenando para ele sentar ao seu lado.

− Merlim, eu mereço isso – ele disse baixinho. Respirou fundo e seguiu na direção da pessoa.

− Dá pra liberar espaço pra ele sentar aqui – falou Bellatrix, empurrando uma garota que estava ao seu lado.

− Me Desculpe, Bella – pediu a garota, que era do sétimo ano, sem jeito.

− Desculpar? Quem você pensa que é? Eu te conheço, por acaso?

− Eu sou Danna Powell. Nós fizemos dupla no primeiro ano na aula de Poções.

− É mesmo? Que coisa – Bella respondeu e em seguida olhou para Tiago – Estava com saudade – ela disse, mas o maroto estava com a cara fechada – Ela é uma panaca!

− Por que? – Tiago perguntou. Ele estava muito irritado com Bellatrix.

− Por que ela é simplesmente panaca – Bellatrix respondeu como se fosse a coisa mais natural do mundo.

− Como ela deixaria de ser panaca?

− De jeito nenhum! Pau que nasce torto nunca endireita – ela respondeu com a boca cheia de bolo de chocolate.

− Então fique feliz, por não ser um panaca...como eu! – Tiago falou com raiva e se levantou.

− O que foi? – ela perguntou, mas Tiago fechou a cara ainda mais – Ah qual é, ela é só uma aluna gorducha, falou? Pode me dizer como ela pode ser menos panaca?

− Posso, sim – o maroto respondeu confiante.

− Então diga – ela o pressionou.

− Vou dizer.

− Diga.

− Só se você parar com esse choramingo egoísta! – Tiago respondeu um pouco enjoado ao ver que Bella tinha pedaços do bolo de chocolate presos nos dentes

− Quer saber? E não agüento mais. É por causa dessa garota? É porque não gosto dela? – Tiago continuou encarando-a da mesma forma – Me desculpe. Eu adoro essa garota! Atenção, pessoal! – ela se levantou e falou em voz alta, de modo que todos pudessem escutá-la – Eu adoro essa garota. Vocês deviam conhece-la. Ela é fantástica.

− Não é por causa da Danna, Bella – Tiago falou assim que ela sentou novamente

− Não entendo porque você está tão nervoso.

− Sei disso – Tiago respondeu, deixando a sonserina confusa – E o problema é exatamente esse. Você tem toda razão. Pau que nasce torto não endireita.

− Tiago, eu estou assustada – falou Bella, olhando surpresa para o maroto.

− Toma – ele pegou um pedaço de bolo de chocolate e colocou na frente da garota – Isso é pra você entender. Acabou! Não temos mais nada um com o outro. Entendeu?

− Tiago! – Bella gritou quando ele começou a se afastar – Eu te amo, Tiago Potter!

Tiago parou de andar por um momento ao escutar o que a garota havia dito. Ele respirou fundo e continuou andando, deixando Bella desesperada e um Salão Principal surpreso.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

No dia seguinte, Remo refletiu muito antes de decidir o que fazer. Tinha medo de se arrepender da decisão que tomara, mas por algum motivo que ele não sabia explicar, aquela era a decisão certa a ser tomada.

Ele foi até a biblioteca, que estava cheia de alunos, já que era véspera dos tão temidos exames dos NOM´s e NIEM´s. Procurou entre as mesas um certa lufa-lufa, mas não viu sinal de Marlene em nenhuma delas.

Desanimado, ele resolveu sair de lá e dar uma volta pelos jardins. Talvez ela estivesse fugindo dele, ele pensou. Mas ao sair da biblioteca, percebeu que estava enganado.

− Remo? – Marlene chamou, ao ver o maroto perdido em seus próprios pensamentos.

− Marlene... – o garoto ficou sem graça ao ver a menina – veio estudar?

− Véspera do início dos exames...sabe como é – ela respondeu, encarando os olhos cor de mel do garoto – E você?

− Também.

− Parecia que você estava saindo e não entrando – ela respondeu, deixando Remo ainda mais confuso.

− Eu esqueci meu livro no dormitório. Ia busca-lo – mentiu Remo. Marlene sorriu, fazendo-o acreditar que ela tinha acreditado na mentira.

− Você pode estudar comigo. Eu trouxe alguns livros – ela respondeu para a pilha de livros que carregava. Remo aceitou e a ajudou a levar o material.

Os dois começaram a estudar, mas Remo não conseguia ter muita concentração ao lado dela, e a todo momento, parava para admira-la. Marlene fingia que não via as "olhadas" do garoto e tentava parecer concentrada no que estavam estudando.

− Remo – ela chamou depois de um tempo. Remo fingiu estar concentrado em um pergaminho – É a décima vez que você faz isso.

− Faço o quê? – ele perguntou sem olhar pra garota.

− Que me olha. De um jeito que eu não consigo explicar.

− Eu não...

− Olha, se você está fazendo isso por que está constrangido por que eu sei o "seu segredo", eu já te disse que não me importo.

− Não é isso...

− Agora se você está nervoso porque eu te chamei pra ir ao baile comigo, então você realmente não precisa ficar assim. Eu entendo que você é um dos garotos mais populares e bonitos da escola e que deve ter mil garotas te chamando pra ir. Isso se você não tiver chamado nenhuma delas...

− Marlene, eu não vou com ninguém.

− Por que não?

− Você sabe – ele respondeu, ficando com uma expressão triste.

− De que você tem medo? De me machucar?

− De te magoar – Remo respondeu, deixando Marlene surpresa com a resposta.

− Eu quero correr o risco.

− Eu não quero que você corra.

− Olha, tudo bem. Podia inventar uma desculpa melhor se não queria ir ao baile comigo – A Lufa-Lufa falou com raiva, atraindo a atenção de algumas pessoas que estavam por perto. Ela juntou seu material e saiu da biblioteca. Remo foi atrás.

− Precisamos conversar – ele falou, segurando o pulso dela, depois de chamá-la algumas vezes e ela não atender. Mas ao segura-la, todos os livros dela caíram no chão.

Remo se abaixou para pegar os livros e Marlene fez o mesmo. Os dois acabaram batendo a cabeça um no outro. Marlene sentou no chão e começou a rir. Remo fez o mesmo.

− Cada situação... – ele disse, olhando para a garota.

− Não tem idéia de como eu gosto dessas situações – ela respondeu, também o encarando.

Remo segurou seu queixo e quebrou a distância que havia entre eles, selando os lábios da garota com os seus.

− Eu queria fazer isso há muito tempo - o maroto disse, depois que o beijo terminou.

− Viu como as coias podem se resolver muito facilmente? - Marlene disse. Remo segurou em seu pescoço para beijá-la novamente.

− O que vocês dois pensam que estão fazendo? - falou Filch, com raiva - Estão achando que isso é o que?

Remo e Marlene pegaram os livros que ainda estavam no chão e sairam correndo, antes que o zelador pudesse fazer alguma coisa com eles.

− Essa foi por pouco - a garota falou sem quase sem fôlego, quando eles chegaram no jardim.

− E como - Remo respondeu e ficou a encarando - Marlene...você quer ir ao baile comigo?

− Achei que você nunca fosse me convidar!

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Tiago estava esperando na entrada do Salão Principal. Os exames iriam começar em poucos minutos e Lilian ainda não tinha aparecido. Ele estava se sentindo desorientado. Antes, saberia de cada passo da ruiva. E agora, ele a havia procurado durante dois dias e não tinha conseguido falar com ela em nenhum instante.

Ele estava imerso em seus pensamentos, tentando formular uma maneira de contar a Lilian tudo o que tinha acontecido e fazer com que ela não o odiasse. Pelo contrário, o amasse. Mas, como sempre, alguém tinha que atrapalhar seus pensamentos. Alguém que ele odiava. E sentia uma raiva muito grande por ele ter o que Tiago mais queria.

− Então, quem está ganhando? - Goyle perguntou para Lúcio.

− Ela já tirou a roupa? - Foi a vez de Crabbe perguntar.

− Aguardem o baile de formatura - Lúcio respondeu sorridente - Vou me dar bem.

− Belo discurso - disse Tiago, parando a frente dos três sonserinos - Pensou nisso sozinho?

Crabbe e Goyle pararam a frente de Lúcio. Tiago achou incrível a capacidade que aqueles dois tinham de fechar os pulsos e olhar de modo ameaçador para ele. Mas ele, como um bom maroto, não se intimidou nem um pouco.

− Falo com vocês depois - Lúcio disse. Os outros dois se olharam e sairam a contragosto.

− Como é que funciona o "se dar bem"?

− Como se não soubesse! - provocou Lúcio - Vi como a Bella estava radiante nesses últimos dias.

− E daí?

− Não dormiu com ela? - Lúcio provocou novamente.

− Não é bem assim - Tiago respondeu meio sem jeito.

− É exatamente assim - respondeu Lúcio, dando as costas para o maroto.

− Não, não é. Você nunca deu a mínima pra Lílian.

− Nem você - o sonserino tornou a encarar Tiago.

− Eu gosto dela.

− Que comovente! Você não gostava dela até fazer um acordo comigo - Tiago ficou calado ao escutar o que Lúcio disse - Não fique tão surpreso. Acontece. Até com meninas como a Evans.

− Ela nunca iria pra cama com você - respondeu Tiago com raiva - Ela não é dessas!

Um sorriso maquiavélico se formou no rosto de Lúcio. Ele encarou o grifinório a sua frente como se fosse uma presa que uma cobra estivesse pronta pra lança seu veneno.

− Talvez ela não fosse. Mas você mudou tudo - ele disse, deixando Tiago irritado - Mas se acalme, leãozinho. Depois que eu tiver o que quero com ela, deixo ela pra você

− Você não pode fazer isso com ela - respondeu Tiago, fechando o punho.

− Não tem importância, tem? - provocou Lúcio.

Tiago ameaçou avançar no sonserino, mas a professora Minerva apareceu exatamente na hora e mandou os dois alunos entrarem pois os exames iriam começar.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Tiago saiu do exame de Feitiços com a cabeça dando voltas. Ele não conseguira se concentrar totalmente e tinha certeza de que se saira muito mal.

Pensou que agora que o exame tinha acabado poderia descansar, mas não imaginou que apareceria alguém para pertubá-lo ainda mais naquele momento.

− O que houve entre você e a minha irmã? - perguntou Narcisa com raiva - Achou outra pessoa?

− Eu não me lembro de te dado permissão pra falar comigo, Black - Tiago respondeu com aspereza e continuou andando. Porém, a loira foi atrás dele.

− Escuta aqui, se for por causa dos pêlos nas costas, saiba que ela vai tirar...

− Os pêlos? - Tiago ficou assustado ao saber de mais um "detalhe" sobre Bellatrix Black.

− O que ela pode fazer para você voltar com ela?

− Ela te mandou aqui?

− Acha que alguém manda em mim? - disse Narcisa de modo provocante.

− Sabe, se você não fosse uma sonserina nojenta que faz parte da casa dos Black, eu juro que te chamaria pra sair. É muito bonita!

− Você não faz o meu tipo! - ela respondeu com desdem.

− Eu por acaso disse que você faz o meu? - falou Tiago marotamente - Escuta o que eu vou dizer, porque não quero repetir. Nem que sua irmã acampe no jardim e implore para eu voltar pra ela, nem assim, eu voltaria!

Tiago saiu andando, deixando Narcisa frustada atrás dele. Porém, ele encontrou com a última pessoa que esperava encontrar. E a que mais queria encontrar.

− Lily?

− Tá tendo um caso com as duas irmãs? - Lilian perguntou sorrindo.

− Com nenhuma das duas - ele respondeu meio abobado ao ver como ela ficava ainda mais bonita sorrindo - Podemos conversar?

− Claro. Qual é o problema?

− Lily...você gosta do Malfoy?

− Por que a pergunta? - estranhou Lilian.

− Apenas responda. Gosta mesmo dele? Tem absoluta certeza?

− Por que está me perguntando isso, Tiago?

− Eu queria ficar de qualquer jeito com a Bella.

− E daí? - Lilian perguntou bastante confusa.

− E daí que eu fiz um acordo com ele. Ele me ensinou como conquistar a Bellatrix e eu ensinei a ele como te conquistar - Respondeu Tiago. Lilian sentiu-se ainda mais confusa.

− O que você está querendo dizer com isso?

− A poesia que ele te mandou? Fui eu que copiei do seu diário e dei a ele. As palavras bonitas que ele te disse, os presentes que ele te deu. Tudo fui eu. Enquanto isso ele me disse tudo que eu precisava fazer pra conquistar a Bella.

− Eu não posso acreditar nisso.

− Eu sinto muito Lily - pediu Tiago, aproximando-se da garota e segurando suas mãos - Quando está a sós com ele, ele diz algo que preste, que seja engraçado ou sincero?

− Ele é tímido.

− Não é timidez, Lily...é burrice mesmo! Aquela noite que vocês se encontraram no jardim. Era eu. Eu tomei uma poção polissuco e me transformei no Malfoy pra encontrar com você. Eu disse que você era linda. E que gostava de você. E eu falei sério.

− Você não pode ter feito isso...

− Eu te beijei - Tiago continuou, encarando os orbes verdes a sua frente - E a partir daquele momento eu descobri que eu sentia algo por você...

− Você é patético, sabia? Eu lamento se tudo deu errado pra você. Lamento que a Bellatrix não seja do jeito que você esperava que ela fosse. Mas acha que pode me separar do Malfoy por que as coisas não foram boas pra você?

− Lily, eu gosto de você! E sei que você não gosta do Malfoy. Você nem ao menos o chama pelo primeiro nome!

− Eu também não te chamo pelo primeiro nome, POTTER!

− Olha bem pra tudo o que está acontecendo...acha mesmo que ele gosta de você? Acha que ele sente por você o que eu sinto?

− O que eu sei é que se você gosta de mim é um jeito bastante estranho de demonstrar isso, não acha? - falou Lilian se soltando e Tiago - Afinal de contas, você me jogou nos braços de outro garoto pra conseguir a garota por quem você era apaixonado.

− E estou completamente arrependido. Só eu sei como me arrependo disso. Como fui burro o suficiente pra não perceber que era você quem eu amava.

− Sinto muito, Potter - Lilian respondeu com rancor e mágoa - Por que a única coisa que quero de você é distância!

Tiago caiu de joelhos na grama ao ver Lilian se afastar. Estava tudo perdido. Ele havia sido um completo burro por ter feito um acordo com Lúcio. E agora estava alí, sem a pessoa que mais importava no mundo pra ele. Sem a única pessoa que era do jeito que ele queria. Claro, sem as famosas "explosões" que ela tinha quando ele a chamava pra sair no quinto ano. Mas até disso ele gostava e sentia falta.

− Hei Tiago. O que você tá fazendo aí cara? - perguntou Sirius, que chegava junto com Pedro.

− Eu perdi a Lily.

− Não se preocupe - respondeu Sirius tranquilo - Vai ficar tudo bem. Afinal de contas você é um maroto e sabe tudo sobre ela.

− Era o que eu pensava - respondeu Tiago desanimado.

− Ânimo - respondeu Sirius - É questão de tempo até você recuperar a ruivinha.

− Espero que sim.

− Vem, vamos até a cozinha - Falou Sirius, ajudando a se levantar. Pedro ficou bastante animado com a idéia - Vamos tomar alguma coisa. Você vai precisar!

* * *

E aí pessoal! Bom, esse capítulo não era pra sair agora, porque eu ando meio desânimada pra escrever. Mas ontem a Jú me disse que hoje ia passar o filme "Correndo Atrás" na sessão da tarde da Globo, então eu corri pra escrever esse capítulo, pra poder avisar pra quem não viu o filme e quer saber de onde eu tirei a idéia dessa fic poder ver e pra quem já viu quiser ver de novo! Eu vou gravar o filme pra ver se eu me inspiro pra continuar a escrever a fic.  
Esse foi o maior capítulo que eu escrevi até agora. Portanto, espero que gostem!  
Queria agradecer os comentários recebidos e dedicar esse capítulo pra duas pessoas muito queridas: Jú e Luciana, que foram as duas pessoas que mais tem me apoiado nesses últimos dias! Obrigada por tudo!

**Anaísa:** Fico feliz que você tenha conseguido ler o capítulo rápido. Eu adoro fazer as frases do Sirius. As vezes fico com medo de colocar alguma coisa e ninguém gostar. Bjos

**Jú:** Amo suas reviews. Principalmente as gigantes! Obrigada pela super força que vc tem me dado. Vc é uma ótima pessoa, ótima amiga e eu jamais vou me esquecer de tudo que vc tem feito por mim. Ah, e obrigada por me avisar do filme. esse capítulo só saiu por causa disso! bjos

**NeSsA :** Já deu pra perceber que o Tiago não vai deixar a Lily nas garras do Lúcio por muito tempo. Vamos ver o que esse maroto vai aprontar. Bjos.


	13. Baile de Formatura

**Capítulo 13 – Baile de Formatura **

Tiago acordou, porém, não abriu os olhos. A conversa com Lílian ainda martelava em sua cabeça de modo que ele não conseguia pensar em mais nada. E escutar mais nada.

Sirius escutou com atenção o estranho barulho que o havia acordado. Sem hesitar, ele levantou disposto a descobrir sua origem.

Remo abriu os olhos a tempo de ver Sirius se esgueirar até a janela. Curioso para saber o que estava acontecendo, pois também estava escutando um barulho esquisito, ele levantou rapidamente e foi na mesma direção do outro maroto. Frank Longbottom fez o mesmo.

O moreno de olhos azuis parou em frente a janela contemplando a cena que se desenrolava no jardim com um grande sorriso estampado no rosto. Frank e Remo, que estavam atrás dele, olhavam estupefados para a mesma cena, sendo que o primeiro não conseguiu se conter e soltou uma alta gargalhada.

− Tiago, eu acho bom você vir até aqui dar uma olhada nisso – falou Sirius, sem desviar seu olhar. Entretanto, Tiago não demonstrou ter escutado.

− Seria realmente interessante você ver essa cena – insistiu Frank.

− Na verdade, é absolutamente necessário que você venha ver isso – disse Remo, olhando para a cama de Tiago, que permanecia imóvel.

Até Pedro, que raramente acordava com barulho, levantou para ver o que estava acontecendo. Os quatro garotos não paravam de rir ao olhar para o jardim através da janela.

Depois de muitos chamados, Tiago abriu os olhos e sem conseguir conter a sua curiosidade, foi ver o que tanto prendia a atenção dos garotos.

Sentiu-se mal ao descobrir o que era e achou melhor sair do quarto rapidamente, pois Sirius não parava de rir e fazer piada.

Sentou em uma poltrona da sala comunal e voltou a pensar em Lílian. Várias pessoas passaram por ele e o cumprimentaram pela cena que também tinham visto. Mas nem assim, Tiago se animou.

Depois de um tempo, Lílian desceu acompanhada de Alice, namorada de Frank. Tiago correu para falar com ela, mas a ruiva não lhe deu atenção e continuou andando.

− Ela está com muita raiva de você – disse Alice – Dê um tempo pra ela e logo as coisas se acertam.

Mas Tiago sentiu que tinha perdido Lílian para sempre. Conhecia muito bem a ruiva para saber que nada do que ele fizesse, faria Lílian perdoa-lo.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X- 

− Tiago! – gritou Sirius, colocando a cabeça embaixo do travesseiro – Isso era engraçado de manhã, mas agora ta ficando insuportável! Será que não dá pra você faze-la parar?

− Incrível como a professora McGonagall não fez nada para acabar com isso – disse Frank, que também não conseguia dormir.

− Ela disse que não é todo dia que ela tem o privilégio de ver uma cena como essas – Respondeu Remo, sentindo inveja dos roncos de Pedro.

Sem ter escapatória, Tiago levantou da cmaa e foi até a janela, abrindo-a. No jardim, Bellatrix continuava sentada em uma cadeira, segurando uma enorme faixa com os dizeres: "Me leve ao Baile, Tiago Potter"! E a própria não parava de repetir os dizeres da faixa em voz alta, ampliada magicamente pelo feitiço "Sonorus".

− Você não se cansa? – perguntou Tiago com pena da garota, que passara o dia todo sentada em frente a sua janela, estuporando quem aparecesse em seu caminho.

− Por favor, Tiago, me leva no Baile! – pediu ela pela milionésima vez.

Tiago não soube dizer se foi a pena que sentiu dela naquele momento ou se foi para se livrar da garota, mas o fato é que ele disse em seguida.

− Está bem, mas vá embora!

− Obrigada – ela respondeu com um grande sorriso no rosto.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X- 

− Será que dá pra gente descer? O baile já deve ter começado.

− Rabicho, quer parar de ser impaciente. Não é porque você não tem par para o baile que a gente tem que fazer todas as suas vontades! – respondeu Sirius esticando suas pernas em cima da mesa – Além disso, se você está querendo descer pra não perder a comida, sinta-se a vontade!

− E eu vou mesmo – respondeu Pedro, cansado de esperar.

− Você não devia trata-lo tão mal – falou Remo, censurando o maroto de olhos azuis.

− Mas é isso que ele gosta – respondeu Sirius deixando Tiago e Remo surpresos com sua resposta – Pelo menos nunca reclamou.

− Aí vem a Héstia – disse Tiago apontando para a escada – Agora finalmente podemos descer.

Héstia descia as escadas do dormitório feminino, mas não vinha sozinha. Lílian descia junto com ela, usando um bonito vestido longo, cor de rosa, de alcinha com decote em U, além de estar com o cabelo preso num bonito coque.Já Héstia vinha com um vestido amarelo de couro, justo no corpo e bem curto, e o cabelo preso em um rabo de cavalo.

Tiago não tirou os olhos de Lílian. Esta porém, apenas desejou " Bom Baile" para Héstia e saiu sem olhar para nenhum dos marotos.

− Você está maginifica! – falou Sirius para Héstia, puxando a garota com uma das mãos para um beijo, enquanto a outra descia até o limite de sua saia.

Os três marotos saíram da sala comunal e logo Sirius foi deixado para trás. Remo encontrou com Marlene na porta do Salão Principal, enquanto Tiago ficou esperando que Bellatrix aparecesse.

Remo e Marlene foram se sentar em uma mesa. A garota estava radiante, usando um vestido azul até a altura do joelho e o cabelo cheio de cachos.

− Fico feliz que você tenha aceitado vir ao baile comigo – ela disse, assim que se sentaram.

− Você é quem aceitou o meu convite.

− Não se esqueça de que eu o convidei primeiro.

− Não vou esquecer – respondeu Remo, corando um pouco.

− Aquele ali não é o Sirius? – ela perguntou para o maroto que dançava com uma garota – E aquela não é...

− Amélia Bones – respondeu Remo sorrindo ao ver os dois juntos.

− Eu pensei que Sirius tivesse vindo com a Héstia Jones!

− Não me pergunte! – disse Remo, pensando no que Sirius aprontaria naquele baile.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X- 

Lílian estava sentada numa mesa com Lúcio Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle, Narcisa Black, Rodolfo Lestrange, Severo Snape e Sophie Bextor, todos da sonserina e usando vestes negras. Eles conversavam de assuntos que não interessavam a grifinória que sentia-se uma intrusa no meio daquele grupo.

− Eu quero que a noite seja perfeita pra nós dois – disse Lúcio no ouvido de Lílian – Depois do baile tem uma festa lá na Sonserina que você não pode perder.

− Onde está a Bella? – perguntou Sophie, que era a acompanhante de Severo – Ela não vem ao baile?

− Ela vai com o Potter – disse Narcisa, que não tirava os olhos de Lúcio.

− Depois de implorar pra ele de joelhos – falou Rodolfo, que era o acompanhante de Narcisa.

− Bella diz que ele é o máximo – continuou Narcisa, tentando provocar Lúcio.

− Dá um tempo! Ele é um babaca! – Lúcio respondeu, olhando irritado para Narcisa.

− Ele não é um babaca! – provocou Narcisa novmente.

− Fala pra eles – disse Lúcio encarando Lílian.

− Ele é um babaca – ela disse meio sem jeito, olhando para a entrada do Salão Principal, onde Tiago entrava com Bellatrix.

− Vamos dançar! – disse Bellatrix para Tiago assim que eles entraram no Salão Principal.

Tiago acompanhou a morena até o meio do Salão, procurando Lílian por todos os lados. Foi quando viu que ela estava levantando da mesa junto com Lúcio e os dois também começaram a dançar. O maroto foi conduzindo Bella pra próximo do casal de modo que ele pudesse ficar o tempo todo de olho em Lílian e não deixasse Lúcio aprontar nada com ela.

− Vamos dançar? – Marlene chamou Remo, que aceitou na mesma hora.

− É uma pena que o ano letivo tenha acabado.

− Bom Remo, a gente não precisa parar de se ver se você não quiser – falou Marlene, recebendo um sorriso, seguido de um beijo de Remo.

− Você é uma garota muito especial.

− E você é...Héstia? – Marlene esbarrou em Héstia Jones que dançava com Sirius.

− E aí Marlene, tudo bem? Gostando do Baile?

− Sirius, o que... – Marlene ia perguntar alguma coisa, mas Remo disse que precisava beber alguma coisa e a tirou dali no mesmo instante – Remo, o que está acontecendo?

− Você conhece muito bem a fama do Sirius...

− Ele está no baile com as duas? – ela perguntou assustada e incrédula – Como ele teve coragem de fazer isso?

− A pergunta é, como ele está fazendo isso.

− Vou ao banheiro retocar a maquiagem – disse Bella para Tiago, deixando o maroto sozinho no meio do Salão.

− Aproveita e vê se acha sua cara por lá! – disse Tiago assim que ela se afastou, mas a garota não ouviu.

− Que falta de cavalheirismo, Pontas. Isso é jeito de tratar uma garota?

− Almofadinhas, que milagre é esse você estar sozinho? – perguntou Tiago, olhando para os lados e não vendo ninguém com o maroto.

− Eu não estou! – respondeu Sirius no exato momento que Amélia chegava perto dele e selva seus lábios com um beijo – Pontas, você tem que fazer alguma coisa. Antes que o Malfoy faça!

− O que eu posso fazer? – perguntou Tiago, apontando para o lugar onde Lílian ainda dançava com Lúcio.

− Plano B.

− Desde quando eu tinha um plano A?

− Plano Black – respondeu Sirius sorrindo marotamente.

− Não, eu não vou fazer isso!

− Você é quem sabe. Só espero que não acorde amanhã e se culpe por não ter feito nada – falou Sirius, se afastando com Amélia.

− A noite está maravilhosa não está? – perguntou Lúcio para Lílian, mandando um beijo para Narcisa em seguida. A ruiva não viu.

− Está – ela respondeu triste ao ver Tiago sozinho no meio do salão.

− Se a Amélia perguntar por mim eu fui ao banheiro! – disse Sirius correndo, passando pela mesa em que Remo e Marlene estavam sentados. Um minuto depois apareceu Amélia.

− Vocês viram o Sirius?

− Eu acho que ele foi ao banheiro – disse Remo.

− Sirius é um cachorro! – resmungou Marlene baixinho ao penar no que ele estava fazendo com as duas garotas.

− Não diga isso a ele, ou ele vai interpretar como um elogio.

De repente, os dois tomaram um susto ao ver que a banda parara de tocar e que Tiago estava no meio do palco com um microfone na mão.

− Lílian Evans, a letra dessa música é pra você.

− Desgraçado – gritou Bellatrix, que voltava do banheiro, acompanhada de Narcisa e Sophie.

_You're just too good to be true (Você é linda demais para ser verdade)  
Can't take my eyes off of you (Não consigo tirar meus olhos de você)  
You'd be like heaven to touch (Você seria como o céu para tocar)  
I wanna hold you so much (Eu quero tanto te abraçar)  
At long last love has arrived (Finalmente o amor chegou)  
And I thank God I'm alive (E agradeço a Deus que estou vivo)  
You're just too good to be true (Você é linda demais para ser verdade)  
Can't take my eyes off of you (Não consigo tirar meus olhos de você) _

− É isso ae garoto! – gritou Sirius no meio da multidão que parara para assistir Tiago cantando.

− Muito Romântico – disse Héstia no ouvido de Sirius. O garoto ia beija-la quando viu que Amélia estava se aproximando.

− Eu vou pegar umas bebidas. Te vejo daqui a pouco – disse ele saindo quase correndo.

_ Pardon the way that I stare (Perdoe o jeito como eu olho fixamente)  
There's nothing else to compare (Não existe nada mais para se comparar)  
The sight of you leaves me weak (A sua visão me deixa fraco)  
There are no words left to speak (Não sobram palavras para falar)  
But if you feel like I feel (Mas se você sente-se como eu me sinto)  
Please let me know that it's real (Por favor, deixe-me saber que é real)  
You're just too good to be true (Você é linda demais para ser verdade)  
Can't take my eyes off of you (Não consigo tirar meus olhos de você) _

− Eu mato o Potter – disse Lúcio com raiva.

− E eu te ajudo – apoiou Rodolfo Lestrange.

− Eu tenho uma idéia melhor – disse Lúcio olhando para Lílian, que olhava fascinada pela declaração de amor de Tiago – Lily, querida, está na hora de nossa festa!

− Festa?

− A festa na Sonserina! – respondeu ele – Vamos senão vamos nos atrasar.

Lúcio foi puxando Lílian, tentando passar por entre as pessoas que não saiam do caminho.

_ I love you baby and if it's quite all right (Eu te amo, baby, e se é completamente, tudo bem)  
I need you baby to warm the lonely nights (Eu preciso de você, baby, para aquecer as noites solitárias)  
I love you baby trust in me when I say (Eu te amo, baby, acredite em mim quando eu digo)  
Oh pretty baby don't bring me down I pray (Oh, coisinha linda, não me deixe deprimido, eu imploro)  
Oh pretty baby now that I found you, stay (Oh, coisinha linda; agora que eu te encontrei, fique)  
And let me love you baby, let me love you (E me deixe te amar, baby, me deixe te amar)  
_

Tiago viu Lúcio puxando Lílian para fora da festa e não teve dúvidas do que fazer. Ele saltou do palco, largando o microfone e tentou correr atrás dos dois. Mas não conseguia alcança-los, pois todos o paravam para cumprimenta-lo pela sua performance.

− Eu preciso ir ao banheiro, Amélia!

− Sirius, você sabe quantas vezes você já foi ao banheiro hoje?

− Eu realmente preciso ir dessa vez – disse Sirius, saindo rapidamente em direção ao banheiro.

− Você viu o Sirius? – perguntou Héstia para Amélia, assim que o maroto saiu.

− Foi ao banheiro – a Corvinal respondeu de mau humor.

− Obrigada – disse Héstia saindo em direção ao banheiro.

Amélia viu Héstia se afastar e não entendeu o que a garota poderia querer com Sirius no meio do baile. Afinal, Sirius estava com ela. Sem hesitar ela também foi em direção ao banheiro masculino.

Tiago correu o mais rápido que pode atrás de Lúcio e Lílian. Ele já estava quase os alcançando quando os viu entrar no salão comunal da Sonserina, que ele sabia muito bem onde ficava. Tentou correr mais rápido para conseguir entrar antes que a passagem se fechasse, mas não teve sucesso.

Tudo estava perdido. Lílian estava dentro da sala comunal da Sonserina com Lúcio Malfoy. E ele não tinha o menor jeito de entrar ali.

* * *

Espero que me desculpem pela demora! E que gostem desse capítulo. O que vai acontecer? Bom, aguardem as cenas do próximo capítulo, que será o penúltimo. Agradeço de coração todos os comentários que recebi. E para aqueles que leram minhas outras fics, sim, eu não resisti e acabei colocando o Tiago cantando "Can´t Take my Eyes Off on You" novamente. Fazer o que se essa música é simplesmente perfeita e tem tudo a ver com ele e com a Lily?

**Nessa:** Desculpa pela demora da atualização. Mesmo assim espero que goste. A Bella tava mesmo merecendo levar esse fora. Espero que goste desse capítulo. Bjos

**Anaísa:** Que pena mesmo que você não conseguiu ver o filme. Mas tudo bem. Espero que goste do capítulo do mesmo jeito. Ainda não li a sua fic, ams nao esqueci não tá. Só falta arrumar um tempinho! Bjos

**Juliana Montez:** Recebeu minha carta? Espero que sim. O que achou desse capítulo? Sua opinião é muito importante pra mim. E você merece muito mais do que a dedicatória do capítulo anterior, afinal tem sido uma super amiga. Tem andando meio sumida tb. Bjos.

**Miss Leandra Friendship Black:** Ainda não li a sua fic, mas pode ter certeza de que vou ler. As coisas não estão fáceis pra mim, mas eu nao esqueci não. O que será que o Potter vai fazer pra tirar a Lily do Malfoy? Isso só no próximo capítulo. Bjos

**Je Black:** Oi migah.A gente pode ter se afastado um pouco, mas eu não esqueço de vc não. Valeu pela super força que tem me dado e pelas idéias do capítulo da outra fic. Assim que eu terminar de escrevê-lo te mando pra você me dizer o que achou. Bjos.

**Silverghost:** Vc mais do que ninguém merecia a dedicatória, por ter sido essa super amiga comigo. Minha carta chegou? Espero que sim. Bom, só faltam mais dois capítulos para terminar a fic. Eu espero que vc goste. E assim que der, vou ler as suas. Bjos.

**Patricia Granger:** A menina das fics perfeitas. Já disse que vc é má? Quem manda me fazer ficar viciada em suas fics. Agora pode tratar de dar um jeito de atualizar elas ou vou ter um colapso nervoso. Bjos

**Babi Evans:** Dá tanta pena do tiago né. Mas quem mandou ele ser burro de fazer um acordo pra ficar com a Bella. Ninguém merece essa garota. Enfim, espero que goste desse capítulo também. Bjos.


	14. Correndo Atrás

**Capítulo 14 – Correndo Atrás **

_ So lately, been wondering (Ultimamente, tenho pensado)  
Who will be there to take my place (Quem estará lá para ocupar meu lugar)  
When I'm gone you'll need love (Quando eu for, você vai precisar de amor)  
To light the shadows on your face (Para iluminar as sombras em seu rosto)_

Tiago estava sentado em frente a entrada da sala comunal da Sonserina, sem esperança de conseguir ajudar Lílian e pensando no que Lúcio Malfoy estaria fazendo com a ruiva.

Pensou em voltar para o baile e pedir ajuda a algum dos marotos, mas ele não queria estragar o baile de Remo e Marlene e sabia que Sirius deveria estar muito ocupado dividindo seu tempo entre Amélia e Héstia. E quanto a Pedro, ele duvidava que ele pudesse ajudar em alguma coisa.

Foi quando ele menos esperava, que ele se viu diante da única chance que teria de entrar na Sonserina. Da única chance que teria de livrar Lílian das "garras" de Lúcio.

Lá vinha ela. Com seu vestido longo azul claro e os cabelos negros com os cachos que já começavam a se desfazer. E os olhos, muito vermelhos, de quem acabara de chorar.

− BELLA! – gritou Tiago em frente a sonserina, que o encarou com ódio.

− Eu não quero falar com você, POTTER. Pra falar a verdade, eu não quero vê-lo nunca mais na minha frente.

− Eu sei que fui um babaca com você... – começou Tiago, parando de falar porque Bellatrix continuou andando sem lhe dar atenção. Ele analisou a situação e chegou a conclusão de que só havia um jeito de conseguir o que queria. E ele precisava tentar – Eu só fiz aquilo no baile pra te irritar.

_ If a great wave shall fall (Se uma grande onda caísse)  
And fall upon us all (E caísse sobre nós)  
Then between the sand and stone (Então entre a areia e a pedra)  
Could you make it on your own (Você poderia fazer isto do seu modo) _

Bellatrix parou de andar e voltou a encarar Tiago esperando uma explicação. Um sorriso interno surgiu em Tiago. Seu plano estava dando certo.

− Sabe, eu não acho que você consiga ser tão boa como a Lily.

− O que você está querendo dizer com isso? – ela perguntou se aproximando do maroto.

− Você sabe – ele continuou – Você pode ser a rainha da beleza. Mas quando eu estou com você, percebo que é só isso que você tem de interessante. Você não sabe como agradar um homem! Se é que me entende!

− Está me dizendo que eu não sei como agradar um homem?

− Eu estou errado? – Tiago provocou, diminuindo a distância que havia entre ele e Bellatrix.

− Eu vou te mostrar – Bellatrix respondeu, agarrando Tiago pelo colarinho da camisa e o puxando para um beijo.

Tiago correspondeu. Era justamente o que ele precisava. Bellatrix disse a senha e os dois entraram na sala comunal da Sonserina.

_ If I could, then I would (Se eu pudesse, então eu iria)  
I'll go wherever you will go (Eu vou para onde quer que você vá)  
Way up high or down low (Muito lá em cima ou lá embaixo)  
I'll go wherever you will go (Eu vou para onde quer que você vá)  
_

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X- 

Sirius saiu do banheiro masculino o mais rápido que pode. Ele nem se lembrava mais se deveria encontrar com Amélia ou com Héstia. Dividir a noite entre as duas garotas estava sendo bastante cansativo. Mas nada que não tivesse suas recompensas.

Porém, ele tomou um grande susto ao dar de cara com as duas garotas na saída do banheiro. E ficou sem saber o que fazer, quando Héstia se aproximou e lhe deu um beijo. Amélia o encarava esperando por uma explicação.

− Será que você pode me dizer o que significa isso? – ela perguntou bastante irritada.

− Amélia...essa garota está me agarrando e você não faz nada? – falou Sirius, fingindo espanto com a atitude de Héstia, que ficou realmente assustada.

− Eu também adoraria saber o que está acontecendo! – falou Héstia, se afastando de Sirius.

− Bem... – começou Sirius sem jeito – Bem, Amélia, essa é a Héstia Jones da grifinória e...

− Eu sei muito bem quem é ela – cortou Amélia – Eu quero saber o que ela está fazendo com você!

− Ele veio ao baile comigo – respondeu Héstia, antes que Sirius pudesse dizer alguma coisa.

− Engraçado... – continuou Amélia que olhava com raiva para Sirius, que fazia uma cara de "cachorro sem dono", ou melhor, "cachorro pego em flagrante" – Por que ele também veio ao baile comigo.

− Eu não estou entendendo... – Héstia disse confusa – Sirius, será que você pode me explicar o que está acontecendo?

− Ta legal! Vocês venceram – Sirius falou ao se ver encurralado pelas duas garotas – Héstia, depois que você tinha me chamado para ir ao baile com você, Amélia veio me dizer que queria ir comigo...

− Você já tinha me chamado para ir ao baile com você – Amélia se defendeu – Eu apenas disse que aceitava!

− Você a chamou para ir ao baile com você? – Héstia perguntou com raiva.

− Se ele me chamou? Ele pediu ao meu irmão para ir ao baile comigo.

− Eu praticamente tive que implorar para vir com você – Héstia falou avançando para cima de Sirius – Você é mesmo um cachorro, Sirius Black.

− O que você queria que eu fizesse? Eu não tinha como dizer a Amélia que ia com você! – Sirius se defendeu – E você também não tem do que reclamar. Você ganhou uma bela noite romântica na sala de Astronomia.

− Eu te odeio! – Sirius tomou um tapa de Héstia que saiu em seguida.

− Enfim sós! – disse Amélia depois que a outra se afastou. Sirius sorriu.

− Amélia querida, eu sabia que você ia entender toda essa situação... – o maroto disse, se aproximando da garota e levando um tapa em resposta – O que foi que eu fiz?

− O que foi que você fez? Que tal a "noite romântica na sala de Astronomia"? Não acredito como fui burra de acreditar em você – Amélia respondeu, se afastando em seguida.

Sirius encostou na parede se sentindo triste e abandonado. Antes, ele tinha duas garotas e agora estava sozinho no seu Baile de Formatura.

− O que... – foi o que ele teve tempo de dizer, antes de ter seus lábios selados.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X- 

_   
And maybe, I'll find out (E talvez, eu descobrirei)  
A way to make it back someday (Um jeito para fazer voltar algum dia)  
To watch you, to guide you (Para te vigiar, para te guiar)  
Through the darkest of your days (Através da escuridão de seus dias)_

Lúcio levou Lílian para o seu quarto no dormitório masculino, que aquela hora, se encontrava vazio, já que os outros ocupantes, ou estavam na sala comunal festejando, ou ainda estavam no Salão Principal.

Lílian olhou para o aposento a sua volta e pensou no que estava prestes a acontecer, ou melhor, no que ela estava prestes a fazer.

− Lúcio, essa noite é muito importante para mim – ela disse sem jeito.

− Para mim também – Lúcio respondeu tentando se aproximar da garota.

− Por que você não deita na cama e fica mais à vontade? – ela disse, evitando que ele a beijasse.

− Boa idéia ele respondeu se animando.

Lílian fechou os olhos enquanto Lúcio tirava toda a roupa e ficava somente de cueca samba-canção. Ela teve que se segurar pra não rir da roupa íntima do garoto que era estampada de ursinhos com corações.

Em seguida ela foi até a cama e sentou na barriga do sonserino. Lúcio sorriu pensando no que viria a seguir.

− Eu quero que essa noite seja perfeita – ela disse, pegando as roupas do garoto - Sempre sonhei com o meu baile de formatura. Quero que tudo saia como eu sempre planejei.

Ela começou a amarrar os pés e os braços de Lúcio na cama com a roupa que ele havia tirado. Ele ficou assustado de início, mas só de imaginar no que ela iria fazer come ele, não deu importância para o que ela estava fazendo.

− Evans, está muito apertado – Lúcio disse depois que ela terminou de amarra-lo.

− Aprendi com os meninos.

− Minha nossa! A boa moça ficou malvada! – Lúcio disse sorridente - Não sabia que era tão safada.

− Isso me surpreende – Lílian disse, enquanto pegava um vidro de calda de chocolate e despejava na barriga de Lúcio - Sabia tantas outras coisas a meu respeito. Minha cor favorita?

− Lilás!

− Minha flor favorita? – ela perguntou, beijando o pescoço do garoto.

− Lírios.

− Minha poesia favorita? – Lílian passava o rosto perto do rosto de Lúcio.

− Seus olhos são como dois lagos de água cristalina. Água que me chama. Água que me afoga. Água que me inunda!

− Resposta errada, Malfoy – ela disse, se afastando – Eu não sou uma dessas sonserinas que caem nesses versinhos.

− Lílian, eu estou ficando assustado – Lúcio disse, enquanto Lílian pegava um objeto.

− Só mais uma pergunta... – ela perguntou apontando uma câmera pra ele – Gostou da brincadeira?

− O que?

Lílian tirou uma foto de Lúcio, semi-nú, amarrado na cama, com calda de chocolate na barriga e pantufas cor de rosa nos pés.

− Sabe, Lúcio, você tinha razão sobre uma coisa...vamos ser lembrados por causa desta noite – Lílian disse, abrindo a porta e dando passagem para diversas garotas de todas as outras casas. Eram garotas que Lúcio já tinha saído com elas e as abandonado em seguida - Olá meninas. Espero que aproveitem. Ele é de vocês!

_ If a great wave shall fall (Se uma grande onda caísse)  
And fall upon us all (E caísse em todos nós)  
Then I hope there's someone out there (Então eu esperaria por alguém lá fora)  
Who can bring me back to you (Que pode me levar de volta a você) _

Enquanto isso, Tiago era levado por Bellatrix para um outro quarto no dormitório feminino, que também estava vazio aquela hora.

− Como é possível eu conseguir chegar aqui? Os garotos não conseguem entrar no quarto das meninas na grifinória.

− Salazar não era tão preocupado com isso como Godric – disse Bellatrix, puxando o maroto e o atirando na cama – Mas não é hora pra falarmos disso.

− Sabe Bella – disse Tiago, levantando da cama, assim que a ggarota deitou ao seu lado – Nós temos a noite toda. Acho que eu podia pegar uma bebida pra gente. O que você acha?

− Desde que você não demore – respondeu Bellatrix – Estarei te esperando. Leva a chave da porta, assim ninguém vai poder entrar aqui pra nos atrapalhar.

Tiago assentiu e saiu do quarto, deixando a sonserina trancada lá dentro. Ele estava pensando em se livrar da chave, quando se viu empurrado por Rodolfo Lestrange.

− Seu safado, sem vergonha...o que ela viu em você...

− Lestrange, eu acho que você está um pouco fora de si – Tiago disse ao perceber que o garoto estava alterado por causa de bebida alcoólica.

− Eu faria qualquer coisa pra ter a Bella e ela quis você... – Uma idéia surgiu na mente de Tiago.

− Nesse caso, você pode ficar com ela – ele disse, entregando a chave do quarto da sonserina para Rodolfo – Ela é toda sua.

Rodolfo sorriu, pegou a chave que Tiago lhe dava e foi para o quarto de Bellatrix, enquanto Tiago descia as escadas correndo procurando Lílian por toda a parte.

_ If I could, then I would (Se eu pudesse, então eu iria)  
I'll go wherever you will go (Eu vou para onde quer que você vá)  
Way up high or down low (Muito lá em cima ou lá embaixo)  
I'll go wherever you will go (Eu vou para onde quer que você vá) _

Foi então que ele chegou no quarto de Lúcio e ao ver o estado do Sonserino que era humilhado de todas as formas pelas garotas que estavam dentro do quarto, concluiu que Lílian tinha levado a melhor sobre ele. Agora só faltava encontra-la.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X- 

− Foi uma excelente noite.

− Eu também gostei – Remo respondeu olhando para a menina a sua frente, que olhava as pessoas que ainda permaneciam no Salão principal.

− Pena que acabou. Vou sentir falta daqui.

− É, eu também vou. Foram os melhores anos de minha vida.

− Pena que a gente só tenha se encontrado no final – Marlene disse, olhando para Remo – Vou sentir sua falta.

− Eu também vou sentir a sua – Remo respondeu. Os dois estava quase se ebijando quando Marlene deu um grito.

− O que foi? – Remo perguntou assustado.

− Aquele não é o Sirius?

− Em pessoa – Remo respondeu, rindo ao ver o que assustou Marlene.

− Mas ele está com a Dorcas Meadowes. Eu pensei que ele estava se dividindo entre Amélia e Héstia!

− O dia que o Sirius tomar jeito, eu viro padre! – Remo brincou. Marlene sorriu.

− Então eu espero que ele continue sendo esse cachorro safado – Ela respondeu, aproximando seus lábios dos de Remo.

− Marlene...quer namorar comigo? – Remo perguntou, depois que o beijo terminou.

− Pensei que você não quisesse namorar...

− Eu não queria – Remo respondeu – Até conhecer você!

Marlene sorriu ainda mais e o beijou novamente.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X- 

_   
Run away with my heart (Fuja com meu coração)  
Run away with my hope (Fuja com minha esperança)  
Run away with my love (Fuja com meu amor) _

Tiago correu por todos os cantos do castelo, mas em nenhum lugar ele viu sinal de Lílian. Foi quando se deu conta do quanto tinha sido burro em não pensar que o mapa do maroto lhe diria muito bem onde a ruiva estava.

Correu para o seu quarto, jogou todas as coisas para o alto a procura do mapa e deu um grito de alegria ao encontrar o que procurava.

− _Juro solenemente não fazer nada de bom _! – ele disse, apontando a varinha para o pedaço de pergaminho a sua frente – Então senhorita Evans, você está em seu quarto. Como é que eu vou fazer para chegar aí!

Tiago começou a dar voltas pelo quarto pensando numa maneira de chegar até o dormitório feminino e falar com Lílian. Ele já estava pensando em desistir e deixar para falar no dia seguinte, quando deu um chute em seu malão, o que fez com que sua vassoura, caísse aos seus pés.

− Como não pensei nisso antes? – Sem hesitar, ele abriu a janela, montou na vassoura e saiu voando. Porém ele esqueceu de deixar o mapa no quarto e numa tentativa frustada de segurar na vassoura e no mapa ao mesmo tempo, ele deixou o velho pergaminho cair no jardim do castelo.

Ele pensou em ir busca-lo, mas a pressa de falar com Lílian era maior e ele não conseguia esperar mais. Voou até a janela que ele imaginou ser o quarto das garotas e pela fresta da cortina, viu que Lílian estava lá dentro. Bateu na janela, esperando que a ruiva viesse abrir, mas ela não o fez.

Sem hesitar, ele decidiu o que precisava fazer. Se afastou um pouco da janela e em seguida mergulhou em direção a mesma, disposto a abrir-la a força. Porém, quando ele já estava chegando na janela, Lílian a abriu e como Tiago estava em grande velocidade, ele entrou no quarto e despencou no chão.

− Ai!

− O príncipe sobe na minha sacada, olha nos meus olhos e diz "ai"? – perguntou Lílian sorrindo - Muito romântico.

_ I know now, just quite how (Agora eu sei, perfeitamente como)  
My life and love might still go on (Minha vida e amor poderá continuar)  
In your heart, in your mind (Em seu coração, em sua mente)  
I'll stay with you for all of time (Eu ficarei com você por todo o tempo) _

− Eu ainda não terminei – disse Tiago tentando se levantar, mas acabou caindo novamente – Ai! Doeu pra caramba! - Lílian foi até o maroto e o ajudou a ficar de pé – Mas não tanto quanto te perder.

− Além de mentir, também gosta de invadir quartos femininos, Potter? – perguntou a ruiva, fechando a cara e se afastando de Tiago.

− Lily, eu queria poder voltar no tempo e não fazer o que eu fiz. Mas eu não posso.

− Mentiu pra mim, Potter. Mentiu como eu jamais esperava que fizesse.

− Só eu sei o quanto me arrependo disso. Se eu tivesse sido menos cabeça-dura e percebido que a minha felicidade estava do meu lado, eu jamais teria feito o que foz com você, Lily.

− Você me jogou no mundo deles. Você sabia que Lúcio Malfoy era um babaca nojento que só queria me usar. E mesmo assim você me jogou pra cima dele.

− Eu me arrependo tanto disso – disse Tiago, se aproximando de Lílian – Você não sabe o que é sentir a pessoa que eu amo com outro cara, sabendo que fui eu quem fiz isso! Eu devia ter percebido o que eu sentia, que você fazia parte de mim.

− As palavras traem, Potter.

− Foi a única coisa que aprendi com tudo isso – ele respondeu, colocando a mão no rosto de Lílian – Eu fui um idiota. Eu perdi a melhor garota do mundo por causa de um sonserino idiota.

− Não Tiago. Você me perdeu por uma ilusão. Por achar que a Bellatrix podia ser melhor do que eu.

_ If I could, then I would (Se eu pudesse, então eu iria)  
I'll go wherever you will go (Eu vou para onde quer que você vá)  
Way up high or down low (Muito lá em cima ou lá embaixo)  
I'll go wherever you will go (Eu vou para onde quer que você vá) _

− Lily eu não...

− Pode ser fácil pra você! Mas não é pra mim – Lílian respondeu, tirando a mão de Tiago de seu rosto – Você me enganou. Eu confiava em você e você me enganou. Eu não posso te perdoar por isso. Eu não consigo te perdoar.

− Lily...

− Vai embora por favor! Eu quero dormir e esquecer tudo o que aconteceu.

− Por favor... – implorou Tiago. Mas Lílian pegou sua vassoura no chão e entregou para o maroto.

− Vá embora.

Tiago pegou a vassoura que Lílian lhe estendia e foi na direção da janela, não sem antes da uma última olhada para a garota.

− Eu te amo, Lily. Nunca se esqueça disso.

_ If I could turn back time (Se eu pudesse voltar no tempo)  
I'll go wherever you will go (Eu vou onde quer que você vá)  
If I could make you mine (Se eu pudesse fazer você ser minha)  
I'll go wherever you will go (Eu vou onde quer que você vá) _

* * *

Depois de um mês, eu finalmente tomei vergonha na cara de atualizar isso aqui. Na verdade, finalmente eu tive um tempo de atualizar essa fic. Eu detesto demorar pra atualizar, acho que quebra muito a história, mas infelizmente não tive outro jeito. A música do capítulo é "Wherever You Will Go" do The Calling. Eu não sei se ela tem muito a ver com o capítulo, mas tem horas que eu cismo com uma música pra um capítulo e tenho que colocá-la de qualquer jeito.

Pra quem viu o filme, deve ter notado que eu mudei o final da fic. Vocês não acharam que a Lily ia perdoar o Tiago tão facilmente, não é? Vamos ver o que vai acontecer no próximo (E ÚLTIMO!) capítulo, que eu pretendo postar em breve, já que logo logo estarei de férias e terei muito tempo pra escrever.

Como já tem muito tempo que eu não atualizo, não vou responder os comentários, vou apenas colocar um agradecimento das reviews que recebi e peço que ajudem a fazer uma pobre escitora feliz. COMENTEM e me ajudem a chegar a review de número 100!

Agradecimentos para **Miss Leandra Friendship Black, Ang, Anaisa,Juliana Montez, Krol e Lele(muito obrigada pelas mil reviews!)** .


	15. Surpresas do Coração

**Capítulo 15 – Surpresas do Coração **

Tiago abriu os olhos, mas não sentiu forças para levantar. Espiou rapidamente as outras camas do aposento e ao perceber que não havia ninguém, permaneceu deitado imerso em seus pensamentos.

Como ele poderia ter sido tão estúpido a ponto de fazer aquele maldito acordo? Ah se soubesse... se tivesse percebido que a garota dos seus sonhos estava na sua frente o tempo todo, jamais teria perdido tanto tempo de humilhações com Bellatrix Black.

Mas agora era tarde. Lílian tinha descoberto que Lúcio Malfoy era uma farsa, mas isso não o ajudou. Afinal a ruiva sentia mais ódio dele agora por tê-la feito acreditar em uma mentira.

Ele sentou na cama pensando que horas seriam. Provavelmente muito tarde, visto que Sirius não estava no quarto e ele era sempre o último a acordar. Mas Tiago não se importou com isso. Ele não sentia fome, não sentia a menor vontade de sair daquele quarto. E foi isso que fez.

Já anoitecia quando Sirius, Remo e Pedro apareceram no dormitório. Eles estavam preocupados com o amigo, mas não quiseram incomodá-lo. Sabiam que Tiago estava triste por que tudo com Lílian tinha dado errado.

− Pontas eu não posso acreditar que você tenha passado o dia todo nessa cama! – falou Sirius, assim que entrou no quarto.

− Me deixa... – pediu Tiago, que estava deitado na cama com os olhos fechados.

− Cara, você tem que reagir – Insistiu Sirius – A Evans não é a única mulher do mundo!

− Muito obrigado, Sirius. Foi de grande ajuda.

− Tiago... ficar aqui em cima o dia todo não vai te ajudar em nada - falou Remo, sentando na cama do moreno.

− Eu não quero ver ninguém. E amanhã estaremos indo embora mesmo. Eu nunca mais vou ver a Lily.

− Exatamente. Hoje é o último dia que você tem pra fazer as pazes com ela – continuou Remo.

− Qual parte da história você não entendeu? – perguntou Tiago com raiva, sentando na cama – A Lily me odeia. Ela nunca, nunca vai me perdoar pelo que eu fiz com ela.

− E você como um bom vea...

− Sirius! – Remo censurou o maroto.

− Como um bom _cervo – _corrigiu Sirius _ – _Vai ficar aí e perder a última oportunidade de conquistar a mulher da sua vida.

− Como você mesmo disse, _Ela_ não é a única mulher do mundo!

− Mas é a que você ama. E você vai perde-la simplesmente por não tentar!

− Vejo que a senhorita McKinnon está dando conta de você, Aluado – brincou Sirius, deixando Remo sem graça – Você está vendo corações vermelhos em toda a parte.

− Pelo menos eu não fiquei com três garotas diferentes no mesmo baile! – Remo rebateu, fazendo Tiago sorrir.

− Qual delas ganhou o coração do cachorrão?

− Sirius é um patrimônio mundial. Eu tenho todas as mulheres e nenhuma delas me tem! – respondeu Sirius. Os outros três riram.

− Eu quero ver o dia que ele se apaixonar por alguém.

− Sabe que dia isso vai acontecer, Remo? – perguntou Tiago – No dia que ele deixar de ser um cachorro! Ou seja...

− NUNCA! – disseram os quatro ao mesmo tempo.

− Eu sei que sou lindo, maravilhoso, irresistível... mas será que podemos parar de falar de mim? Quem está com problemas é o Tiago.

− Vou adorar escutar você falando isso quando encontrar com Edgar Bones – provocou Remo. Sirius fez cara feia ao pensar na cena.

− Vamos descer – pediu Pedro – O Banquete de Encerramento vai começar...

− Quando esse garoto vai parar de pensar em comer? – perguntou Tiago, que estava com o humor bem melhor.

− Não vamos tirar o prazer do menino – respondeu Sirius – Anda logo, Tiago. Troque de roupa e vamos descer.

Depois de muito insistirem, eles conseguiram fazer Tiago trocar de roupa e descer para o Salão Principal. Tiago estava com medo de encarar Lílian novamente e ver a mesma expressão de decepção que ele vira na noite anterior.

O Salão estava lotado quando eles entraram e muitos já estavam comendo. Os marotos sentaram numa das pontas da mesa da Grifinória. Tiago olhou para o lado e viu Lílian sentada na outra ponta da mesa. Mas a ruiva nem ao menos se deu ao trabalho de olhar o recém chegado. Assim que eles se sentaram, mas duas pessoas entraram no Salão.

− Ela está espalhando pra todo mundo que te trocou por ele – Pedro falou para Tiago, que olhou rapidamente para o casal que acabava de sentar na mesa da Sonserina.

− Que ele faça bom proveito dela – Ele respondeu sem o menor sinal de quem se importava.

− Quem diria que no fim dessa história você ainda ajudaria Rodolfo Lestrange a ficar com a Bellatrix. Me saiu um perfeito cupido! – brincou Sirius. Novamente Tiago não deu importância.

Após todos terminarem de comer, Dumbledore levantou de sua cadeira e disse quem havia sido o vencedor do torneio das casas. Houve uma grande festa no Salão quando ele anunciou que a Grifinória ganhara pela sétima vez consecutiva. Em seguida, ele desejou a todos boas férias e para aqueles que terminariam os estudos naquele ano, ele desejou sorte em suas vidas pós-Hogwarts. Quando todos pensaram que ele tinha terminado de falar, ele fez um gesto com a mão pedindo que eles esperassem mais um pouco.

− Antes que eu me esqueça, tenho um aviso pra vocês – ele disse, deixando todos surpresos – Há uma exposição interessante de fotografias no salão ao lado e me pediram para dizer que aqueles que forem até lá não irão se arrepender.

Assim que Dumbledore terminou de falar, todos se levantaram e muitos foram para o tal salão ver a exposição. Tiago estava seguindo o caminho contrário, quando Sirius lhe puxou.

− Não mesmo. Você precisa ver isso.

− Sirius, eu realmente quero dormir...

Mas Tiago não teve escapatória. Sirius lhe puxou por um braço e Pedro o ajudou puxando o outro. Remo caminhou atrás deles junto com Marlene.

Como haviam muitas pessoas no salão, Tiago não pode ver de imediato do que se tratava a exposição. Mas ele achou que devia ser algo muito engraçado, pois todos que passavam por ele depois de terem vistos as fotos, estavam rindo.

Assim que conseguiu chegar em frente a uma grande tela, onde estava uma das fotografias, ele teve que segurar em Sirius para não cair pra trás. Na foto, estava Lúcio Malfoy semi-nú, vestido de bailarina, dançando algo que parecia tudo, menos balé.

E não parava por aí. Tiago logo percebeu que a exposição era toda de fotos de Lúcio Malfoy nas mais variadas roupas e poses. Em uma ele estava de vestido de babado, em outra ele estava com peça íntima feminina. Em uma ele estava fazendo biquinho e na outra estava rebolando.

− E então, o que acharam? – Lílian perguntou, se juntando aos marotos.

− Perfeito ruivinha – respondeu Sirius, que não conseguia parar de rir – Eu sabia que você ia aprontar. Mas não sabia que seria tão bom assim.

− Eu não tive tanto trabalho – ela respondeu sorridente – Afinal, eu só preparei o terreno. As outras garotas é que fizeram as fotos.

− Malfoy vai aprender a nunca mais brincar com uma garota – Falou Remo, que não conseguia esconder um sorriso.

− Eu amei aquela ali – falou Sirius para Lílian – Retrata perfeitamente o Malfoy. De que ele está fantasiado?

− Barbie...

− Barbie? – estranhou Sirius.

− Melhor não perguntar – Respondeu Lílian, que ainda sorria. Mas seu sorriso logo se desfez ao ver a expressão no rosto de Tiago. Ele não estava nem um pouco satisfeito.

− Quer dizer que você armou tudo isso? – ele perguntou espantado.

− Você tinha razão quando disse que essa ruiva é brilhante – Sirius respondeu – Enganar o Malfoy é brincadeira de criança. O Difícil foi enganar você!

− Me enganar?

− Tiago, você não pensou realmente que eu estivesse afim daquele sonserino nojento. Pensou?

− Mas... – Tiago não sabia o que dizer. Ele estava tão surpreso que as palavras simplesmente não saiam.

− Eu só queria dar uma lição nele por usar as garotas. E em você por fazer aquele acordo estúpido.

− O acordo? – Tiago olhou para Sirius exigindo uma explicação.

− O que você queria que eu fizesse? – falou Sirius – Eu não podia deixa-la acreditando que estava gostando do Malfoy. A culpa foi sua de ter tomado poção polissuco e tê-la feito acreditar que você era ele.

− Então você sabia?

− Eu nunca acreditei muito que ele estivesse apaixonado por mim. Mas confesso que estava ficando perturbada com as investidas dele. E naquele dia que ele me beijou... digo, você me beijou, eu achei que estava ficando louca por ter gostado do beijo – Lílian disse sem graça.

− Quer dizer que a partir daí você começou a me enganar?

− Sirius me disse o que estava acontecendo. E então... eu achei que você merecia uma lição. E comecei a fazer o seu jogo.

− Lily... eu me humilhei pra você, eu te disse que o Malfoy não prestava, disse que eu estava apaixonado... e você o tempo todo só estava me enganando?

− Eu estava te dando o troco pelo que você tinha feito comigo! – defendeu-se a ruiva – E também...você precisava descobrir que eu estava certa a respeito da Bellatrix.

− Crianças... acho que já está na hora de vocês se entenderem, não acham? – perguntou Sirius, que levou um olhar irritado dos dois – Eu só queria ajudar.

− Não acredito que vocês me fizeram de bobo esse tempo todo – falou Tiago apontando para Sirius e Lílian – Vocês dois também sabiam disso? – ele perguntou para Remo e Pedro. Mas a expressão que os dois fizeram era mais do que uma confissão – Ótimo. Enganado pelos meus melhores amigos! Nada poderia ser melhor.

Ele saiu deixando os quatro de boca aberta.

− Eu disse que isso não ia dar certo – falou Remo.

− Quer saber? Tiago aprontou comigo primeiro. Eu não fiz nada demais – respondeu Lílian, seguindo o mesmo caminho que o maroto tinha tomado.

− O que vamos fazer para juntar esses dois agora? – perguntou Pedro.

− Plano S – respondeu Sirius.

− S? – estranhou Remo – Já chegamos nessa letra?

− SSQP – respondeu Sirius, deixando Remo e Pedro confusos – Socorro! Salve-se quem puder!

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

O Expresso de Hogwarts já saia da estação de Hogsmeade, carregado de alunos espalhados por suas cabines. Todos felizes por estarem voltando para casa. Exceto um.

Na cabine dos marotos, a que sempre fora a mais animada, a mais barulhenta, estava em completo silêncio. Remo lia um livro, Pedro havia saído para comprar doces e Tiago e Sirius se encaravam sem trocarem uma palavra sequer.

Não agüentando o silêncio que estava dentro da cabine, Remo fechou bruscamente o livro esperando que algum dos garotos falasse alguma coisa, mas eles continuaram em silêncio.

− Vocês não podem ficar sem se falar pro resto da vida. Somos amigos!

− Amigo não apunhala o outro pelas costas – provocou Tiago.

− E o que você fez com a Lílian então? Quase a matou de tanta punhalada! – rebateu Sirius.

− Desde quando ela deixou de ser a _Evans_ pra você?

− Desde o momento que eu a ajudei! – respondeu Sirius de modo provocador.

Tiago ia responder, mas Pedro entrara na cabine no exato instante, com as mãos cheias de doces e a face muito vermelha.

− O que aconteceu? – Remo perguntou preocupado ao ver a expressão no rosto do menor dos marotos.

− Seboso... – ele respondeu, sentando ao lado de Sirius – Ele ficou em provocando e tentou me azarar.

− Aquele filho da mãe, cretino merece uma lição – disse Sirius com raiva.

− Ele precisa aprender que não se mexe com um dos marotos, sem mexer com todo o grupo – completou Tiago, encarando Sirius.

− Vamos dar uma lição nele?

− Só estava esperando você chamar – respondeu Tiago e os dois saíram da cabine.

− Eles não estavam brigados? – perguntou Pedro.

− Uma vez marotos... sempre marotos – respondeu Remo sorrindo.

Pouco tempo depois eles escutaram diversos barulhos vindo do corredor e em seguida, Tiago e Sirius entraram na cabine com expressões mais do que satisfeitas.

− Não vou nem perguntar o que vocês fizeram – Remo disse assim que eles entraram.

− Digamos que nós deixamos uma coisa pro Seboso se lembrar de nós! – respondeu Tiago satisfeito.

− Que tal uma partida de Snap Explosivo? – sugeriu Sirius e o maroto de óculos concordou.

Não havia se passado nem cinco minutos que eles estavam jogando quando uma ruiva entrou na cabine, com o rosto em chamas e uma expressão nada agradável.

− Será que vocês nunca vão dar sossego? – ela perguntou num tom de voz bastante irritad - Precisavam mesmo azará-lo?

− Não se esqueça do trato que demos no cabelo dele - respondeu Tiago.

− Ele ficou uma gracinha de cabelo arco-íris com tracinhas - completou Sirius

− Isso não vai ficar assim! - disse Lilian com raiva. 

− O que a monitora vai fazer com a gente? Descontar pontos? – provocou Tiago.

− Ou que sabe nos dar uma detenção? – continuou Sirius.

− Ah por favor, Lílian, não faça isso com a gente. Temos uma reputação a zelar! – Os dois falaram juntos, fingindo estarem assustados. Em seguida começaram a rir.

− Eu não sei por que ainda perco meu tempo falando com vocês! – ela respondeu, com a mão na maçaneta da porta.

− Por que você adorar inventar uma desculpa pra vir me ver e falar comigo – respondeu Tiago. Lílian soltou a maçaneta e se aproximou dele.

− Eu não sei por que ainda perco meu tempo falando com você, POTTER! – gritou ela – Você é o ser mais desprezível, mais arrogante, mais infantil...

Enquanto Lílian enumerava os inúmeros defeitos de Tiago, Sirius fez sinal para Remo e Pedro e os três saíram da cabine.

− Eu vou embora! – a ruiva gritou, mas ao perceber que estava sozinha na cabine com Tiago, ela se assustou – Cadê todo mundo?

− Que diferença faz, Lily? – perguntou Tiago, se aproximando da ruiva – O que importa é que estamos só nós dois aqui dentro.

− Eu não fico sozinha aqui com você por nada no mundo – ela disse correndo para a porta, mas Tiago a segurou.

− Tem medo de ficar sozinha comigo? Medo de não resistir ao meu charme?

− Eu não tenho medo de você – ela respondeu, andando em direção contrária a porta, tentando ficar afastada de Tiago. Mas ele foi atrás dela – Eu estou te avisando Potter. Se der mais um passo, eu azaro você.

− Estou esperando... – respondeu Tiago que continuou se aproximando.

− Mas um passo e você vai se arrepender – ela ameaçou com a varinha em punho. Mesmo assim ele não parou – Estou falando sério.

Tiago ficou frente a frente com a ruiva, que não teve coragem de fazer nada. Ele passou um braço em volta da cintura da garota e segurou seu rosto com a outra mão, aproximando-o do seu.

− Você ainda pode tentar me impedir – ele falou, quando seus lábios estavam bem próximos.

Lílian largou a varinha e passou os dois braços em torno do pescoço de Tiago e o puxou, selando o contato entre seus lábios.

− Não foi tão mal assim, não acha? – ele perguntou, assim que o contato terminou.

− A tendência é que seja ainda melhor – ela respondeu, puxando o novamente.

As bocas se tocaram com muita intensidade, num movimento que eles não queriam que acabasse. Finalmente eram um do outro. Nada, nem ninguém no mundo poderia separa-los naquele momento.

Enquanto isso, espiando pela fresta da porta, Sirius, Remo e Pedro disputavam o minúsculo espaço para poderem ver o que estava acontecendo. Afinal, eles eram os marotos. E os marotos, não mudam nunca.

FIM 

* * *

Olá pessoal! Depois de tanto tempo, finalmente eu tomei vergonha na cara de escrever o último capítulo dessa fic. Sim, acabou. Eu fico tão triste com isso. Adorei escrever essa fic e mais ainda, fiquei super feliz com a aceitação que ela teve. realmente não esperava. Agradeço de coração a todos os que comentaram. E peço desculpas pela demora de alguns capítulos.

Não sei se vocês vão se livrar de mim. No momento, estou tentando me dedicar a minha outra fic. Mas isso não quer dizer que as idéias não estejam surgindo. Eu estou com outra idéia de uma fic Lily/Tiago, mas ainda preciso de tempo pra amadurecer um pouco a idéia. E também estou pensando numa outra fic com o Sirius como personagem principal. E espero que vocês leiam e gostem quando elas sairem!

No mais, meu muito obrigada para **Anaisa, Miss Leandra Friendship Black, Silverghost, Je Black, Bru Malfoy Black, Babi Evans, Thelma, TLupin, Sarah-Lupin-Black, Mah Clarinha, Patricia Granger, Carol Sayuri Evans, Miri, Juliana Montez, Mandinha, Mylla Evans, Thatinha Potter, Cherryx, NeSsa, Lele, Krol, Márcia e Luci Potter**. Espero não ter esquecido de ninguém. Se esqueci, é só me falar!

Beijos pra todos!

Dynha Black - 01/08/2005


End file.
